Severus' Rose Year 4
by WrittenWord1
Summary: Year 4 of the Severus' Rose series.
1. Boy Trouble

"Really?"

Severus winced a little at his daughter's shriek. "Do I make a habit to offering you false invitations, Elizabeth Rose?"

"Brilliant!" Elizabeth threw her arms around her father, who rolled his eyes at Remus over her head.

"Yes, brilliant. I've sentenced myself to multiple days with the Weasley clan," Severus shook his head, but couldn't help but smile at her exuberance.

"What's with the shouting?" Sirius came down the stairs, running his hands through his hair.

"Dad and Mr. Weasley got tickets to the World Cup!" Elizabeth grinned. "Ireland versus Bulgaria, and we're all going!"

"By all…" Sirius looked at Severus.

"Yes, mutt, she wouldn't have said 'all' if I didn't mean your flea bitten carcass as well." Severus rolled his eyes. "Arthur had a connection through the Ministry."

"Brilliant!" Sirius grinned at Elizabeth, who was dancing around the room.

"When do we go?" Elizabeth asked, still dancing to unheard music.

"Two days," Severus said. "I probably should have waited to tell you. I could have saved myself some dancing."

Elizabeth grinned. "It's going to be awesome! Where's Remus?"

Sirius wandered out of the room in search of food.

"Out," Severus said vaguely. "He'll be back later. Here," he handed her an envelope. "Your school letter came. I'd like to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow if possible. We need to get this out of the way before the game. Merlin only knows how long we'll be there."

Elizabeth opened the letter and scanned the contents. "Why do we need dress robes?"

"Perhaps Hogwarts has decided to reinstitute a dinner dress code," Severus frowned. "It sounds like something your grandfather would get in his head."

"How come you never know what's going on?" Elizabeth asked. "Albus doesn't tell you anything."

Severus scowled. "I will chalk up your impertinence to your excitement. And, to answer your question, we have a staff meeting tomorrow afternoon, I'm sure I will find out the reason then. However, we will go and get your things tomorrow morning, regardless of the reasoning behind the list."

"I'll get books with you," Elizabeth said, looking at the letter again, "But I'm going to ask grandma to take me shopping for a dress."

"Pardon me?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Since when have I been inadequate at shopping for your clothing?"

"You don't know what to shop for."

"Elizabeth—

"Mum!" Elizabeth turned to Lily's portrait, hanging on the wall.

"Severus, let Minerva take her." Lily smiled. "You don't know the difference between silk and chiffon."

"Nor do I want to," Severus sighed. "Fine. Call your grandmother and ask her when would be convenient for her."

*S*S*

Minerva McGonagall had never been happier to receive a call. "I'll be right over, kitten. We'll go this morning."

Elizabeth stepped back so that Minerva could come through the floo.

"Do you know why we have to have dress robes?" Elizabeth asked when the woman appeared.

"There's going to be a Ball," Minerva said. "Do you know how to dance?"

"She's been doing it all morning," Severus smirked. "Go on, go do whatever intense womanly… thing… that you need to do."

"We'll find something beautiful," Minerva promised.

"Nothing too short, or tight, or low cut, mother." Severus warned.

"Don't worry, Sev," Minerva stepped back in the fire. "Come along, kitten."

*S*S*

The gown was beautiful. It had a certain less-poofy Cinderella quality that made Elizabeth feel like she'd stepped out of a fairy tale in it.

"Oh Elizabeth," Minvera said when her granddaughter came out of the dressing room. "Look at you."

"It's good?" Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful." Minerva dabbed at her eyes. "You need shoes. And jewelry."

"Grandma, this is already really expensive…"

"Don't worry. Your father can buy the robe, your grandfather can buy the rest. Make-up as well."

Elizabeth looked from the dress to the money Severus had given her. "It's already more than I was supposed to spend, and Dad'll flip about the make-up."

"It's a special occasion. He'll understand."

"He said women who paint their faces are disrespecting nature."

"And yet," Minerva said, as Elizabeth went back in to undress, "he didn't seem to mind when Lily was wearing make up on their wedding day." She rolled her eyes. "The trick to your father is understanding what he really cares about. It's not the make-up that's the problem, it is your potential as a street walker."

"Grandma!" Elizabeth came back out in her own clothes.

"I'm just saying what he's thinking." Minerva took the gown. "Besides, your father doesn't need to know the price of the dress. For all he knows, we got a great deal, and you'll bring him back change." She smiled. "I'll get this wrapped up, you go look at shoes."

"Grandma, I have shoes."

"Not shoes that go with this outfit." Minerva said firmly. "Plus, part of being a woman is buying shoes at every opportunity. So go."

*S*S*

"Go put it on so I can see," Severus said that evening.

"No."

"Pardon me?"

"I don't want you to see it until I've done my hair and everything. You need the full effect." Elizabeth sat cross-legged on the sofa.

Severus sighed. It was times like this when having a boy would have been easier. "Alright. But if I don't approve, you'll be sitting in it down in our quarters the night of the Ball."

"Grandma says you'll like it. And she didn't let me get the one with the low back, and she rejected the one with the see-through stomach."

"Good lord." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where are the fathers in the world when these things are being created?"

"Don't worry, Dad, everything you wanted covered is covered." Elizabeth smirked.

Severus shook his head is resignation. "Have you seen the mutt?"

"He went to his house to see what needs to be done," Elizabeth leaned back. "He said we could fly after dinner."

"I can't believe he bought himself that broom."

"He bought one for me."

"Yes, but you're a child. He's a grown man. What use does he have for a toy?"

"He likes to fly," Elizabeth defended. "And you wanted us to spend time together, and that's what we do together."

"I don't remember telling you to spend time with him."

"Remus ratted you out."

Severus scowled. "I'm going to slip something awful in his coffee."

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll still tell people you're mean and evil if you want."

"Thank you." Severus smirked. "Now I need you to go upstairs and pack for the game."

"Pack?"

"World Cup games have been known to last multiple days," Severus said. "Pack Muggle clothing and whatever else you need for a few days."

"Is Remus doing something Voldemort related?"

"It's safer for Remus if we know as little as possible," Severus said. "Now go pack."

"Safer?"

Severus cleared his throat. "Yes. _Go pack_."

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth stood. "Hey, Dad? If I ask something, will you promise not to get mad?"

"That's never a good way to start a conversation, Elizabeth." Severus rubbed his temple.

"It's just… I mean, I'm super excited about the game, it's the best birthday present ever… but tickets have to be expensive…"

"What is your question?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I just… wanted to make sure you didn't spend money you shouldn't have."

"Young lady, you are not in charge of the finances in this house."

"No, I know." Elizabeth turned toward the stairs.

"If you must know, the mutt is paying for Remus and himself, he just doesn't know it yet; and you and I are going on the money that I had saved to buy you a new broom."

"Okay." Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably, wishing she hadn't brought it up.

Severus stood and crossed the room to put his hands on her shoulders. "I wish you wouldn't worry about things like that, hatchling. Have you ever been, while under my care, without food, school supplies, clothing, or anything else you needed?"

"No, sir."

"Then let's assume that I can manage our financial life, shall we?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Severus pulled her to his chest in a brief hug before nudging her back toward the stairs. "Now go away. Give me some peace."

"I already said I'd tell people you're mean and nasty," Elizabeth grinned.

"See that you do." Severus waved her away and went back to his chair, picking up the most recent Potions Monthly.

*S*S*

"Can we go?" Elizabeth bounced on the balls of her feet until Remus snatched her off the floor and deposited her on Severus' desk, boxing her in a hand on each side.

"You're making me seasick, cub."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley invited us for dinner and to stay the night," Severus said firmly. "We will not impose on them for any longer than we've been asked."

"Mrs. Weasley says I'm welcome anytime," Elizabeth attempted to bounce against Remus' hold.

"That may be true, however there are four of us going this evening, and we haven't all be extended the same courtesy." Severus made a note on the parchment he was reading.

"But Bill and Charlie are going to be there, and I've never met them."

"You will meet them tonight."

Remus grinned. "Looking to upgrade to an older Weasley?"

"God help me," Severus pointed to the door of his study. "Get out, both of you. We will leave this house in two hours, and not a moment before."

"Come on, Sevling," Remus pulled her off the desk and prodded her toward the door. "Why don't you and I go see what Sirius is up to?" He steered her into the living room. "Hey Padfoot."

"Hey," Sirius looked up from where he was sitting on the floor.

"What's happening in here?" Remus surveyed the pictures and bits of parchment, and books spread around Sirius on the floor.

"I'm sorting this box of junk I found at my house. I would have done it there, but Kretcher won't stop attempting to kill me, and my mother's portrait won't stop screaming about how I betrayed her and how she should have drowned me as a child… so I brought it here. I'm pretty sure there's nothing dangerous in it, but just in case, keep Elizabeth over there."

Remus and Elizabeth sat on the sofa. "Your mother's portrait hates you?"

"Well, the actual woman hated me too," Sirius shrugged.

"Because you were a Gryffindor?"

"Because I exhibited Gryffindor-like tendencies well before the sorting," Sirius held up a picture. "We were supposed to be the perfect pureblood family, and I didn't fit."

Elizabeth looked at the family photo Sirius held up. A stern looking wizard who looked like an older version of Sirius stood beside a witch, whose mouth was pressed into a straight line. The older wizard had his right hand on a boy's shoulder in a vice grip. The boy, obviously Sirius from his dark curly hair to his sparkling eyes, was grinning in a way that made is apparent he'd just done something he shouldn't. Beside him, in front of their mother, stood a younger boy who shared his mother's delicate features. The younger boy had the same somber expression as his parents.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Elizabeth said, looking at the younger boy.

"Regulus," Sirius looked at the picture sadly. "He was a Death Eater… barely made it to his eighteenth birthday." He put the photo on the table. "Oh, Reg… I should have gotten you out of there."

"You did what you could," Remus said gently. "Severus tried as well. Pure-blood mania is difficult to fight against."

"He's dead?"

"1979, he panicked during an attack and tried to leave… Death Eaters don't take kindly to that." Sirius picked up another photo and put it on top of a photo album. "He was a Slytherin through and through, my brother… but even Slytherins can get cold feet." He moved the family picture to the album as well. "He was a Seeker," he looked at Elizabeth. "Not nearly as good as you, but certainly better than Malfoy."

Elizabeth snorted. "My Care of Magical Creatures book is a better Seeker than Malfoy."

"Is that what bit me in the closet the other day?" Sirius held up his hand. "Green? Teeth?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth laughed. "Hagrid thought it was a good idea. I tried to sell it back to the store at the end of the year, but they didn't want it."

"I thought Severus didn't let you get rid of your books," Sirius examined another document.

"Only subjects he cares about," Elizabeth shrugged. "What's that?"

"A copy of a letter my mother wrote to my Uncle Alphard, her brother, informing him that she was blasting him off the tapestry."

"What did he do?"

Sirius grinned. "Gave me money after I ran away to the Potters' house. Used it to buy myself a house when I came of age."

"You have another house?"

"I have several, as part of the Black holdings," Sirius vanished the parchment with his wand.

"So why are you even bothering with your parents' house?"

Sirius paused. "Because, believe it or not, their house has fewer bad memories than mine."

"Oh. Okay."

Sirius looked at his confused goddaughter. "My house is in Godric's Hallow," he said quietly. "It's about 1000 yards from where your mother died… I'm not ready to go back there."

"So what are you going to do about your mother's portrait?"

"Put a curtain over her," Sirius chuckled. "I plan to open it once a day and inform her of the awful things I'm doing that belie my pure-blood upbringing. Today I informed her that I was going to a Quiddich match with an entire family of blood-traitors, a Death Eater-turned spy, and my goddaughter, the girl who has defeated You Know Who multiple times." He looked gleeful at the prospect. "I think she's still screaming."

"And a werewolf," Elizabeth said, gesturing to Remus.

"Oh, she wouldn't have a problem with that. I mean, she had a problem with the Lupins' financial status, but being a werewolf in of itself is not a problem for her."

"In fact," Remus said dryly, "I believe that Sirius' father was good friends with Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf that bit me."

"He was," Sirius affirmed. "He's still friends with the Malfoys. I think I'd risk an unforgivable if I ran into that guy at a dinner party."

"He's a Death Eater… a low level one," Remus shrugged. "You Know Who used him as muscle in the first war."

Sirius made a sweeping motion and everything on the floor except for the pictures was gone. He dumped those in the box and waved his wand again, sending the box back to his parents' house.

"Let's not talk about it anymore," he said. "Let's talk about tonight. I haven't seen the Weasley children, other than snippets, in years. Help me."

Elizabeth grinned. "Bill and Charlie, I haven't met either. But I suppose they'll be easy enough to spot. Percy is lame, so you don't need to meet him anyway."

"Elizabeth!" Remus scolded. "Percy is a very responsible young man."

"He's boring," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He's working at the Ministry now, so he's even more boring. Then there's the twins."

"Ah, the new marauders," Sirius grinned.

Elizabeth nodded. "Fred and George. If you want to be worshipped, I'd mention that you are Mr. Padfoot. You'll have to pick them up off the floor."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sirius laughed. "Fred's your guy?"

Elizabeth huffed. "He is not!"

Remus made a show of nodding behind her back, as if she couldn't see him.

"Then there's Ron, and you've met him. And then Ginny. She's a year younger than me."

"She's the one that was possessed?"

Elizabeth grimaced. "Yeah. You know Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, right?"

Sirius nodded. "We fought in the first war together. And Arthur is my second cousin once removed, or twice… I don't know. And Molly is a distant relation as well. Not on the tapestry, of course. If any family in Britain is full of blood traitors, it's the Weasleys." He grinned. "If I remember correctly, Molly is heavy into the mothering thing."

Elizabeth nodded. "She's still not sure that Dad does his job. She quizzes me every time she sees me, about if he makes me eat vegetables and go to bed on time. And she's super concerned that I'm being raised by men," she smirked.

"Better than by wolves," Remus quipped.

"Keep an eye on me today and you'll see that she'll whisk me away somewhere and give me some kind of womanly advice." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Now that my life is the plot of 'Three Men and a Baby', she's not going to be any less concerned."

"Three Men and a Baby?" Sirius looked confused.

"It's an American film," Elizabeth supplied. "About these three guys that live together and raise this little girl."

"The story of our life," Remus laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders. "What advice does Molly give you that we can't?"

Elizabeth leaned into his side. "She likes to talk about being a lady… little does she know that Dad lectures almost constantly about ladylike behavior." She smirked. "And she gave me a sex talk, which was quiet a bit different than the one that Dad stumbled through last year."

Sirius thought his face might break for all the grinning. "Severus gave you the talk?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, and he made me sit there for moral support. There were lots of books involved, and a heavy lesson on contraceptive potions."

Sirius was sure he'd never stop laughing. "And Molly?"

"Mrs. Weasley was more focused on babies." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Good," Remus ruffled her hair. "I'm not ready to be a grandgodfather."

"Is that a thing?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"It is now," Remus shrugged.

Elizabeth yawned.

"Tired?" Remus asked, brushing hair back from her forehead.

"Too excited to sleep last night."

"You can take a nap now," Remus said settling against the sofa back. "I'll wake you when we're ready to go."

"No," Elizabeth mumbled, but the circles Remus was rubbing on her back put her to sleep in minutes.

Sirius smiled. "You sure you don't want one of those, Moony?" He nodded at Elizabeth. "You're good at it."

Remus shook his head. "I'm good with what I have."

*S*S*

"Elizabeth!" Fred caught her the minute she came through the floo, spinning her around before setting her down. "How psyched are you?"

"Over the moon," Elizabeth said, her head whirling a little from the floo and the impromptu spin.

"Fred! George!" Arthur Weasley came charging into the living room, pulling Ron by the arm. "What did you do?"

Elizabeth looked at Ron, whose tongue was dragging on the floor.

"Ron!" Fred slapped his forehead with the heel of his hand. "I told you to stay out of our room!"

"You just need to shrink it, Dad," George said from across the room.

"I shouldn't have to shrink it!" Mr. Weasley stormed, but he pointed his wand at his youngest son, restoring his tongue to its normal size. "Both of you, go to your room!"

"Come on, Dad, we didn't tell him to eat it!"

"You're going to your room, and you're going to put all of that nonsense you've been making in a box and bring it back down here, do you understand me?"

"Dad!"

"Now!" Mr. Weasley pointed to the stairs. "You just wait until I tell your mother."

Fred and George fled at that, and Arthur turned to the arriving party. "I'm sorry, Severus, it's never a dull moment. Remus, Sirius." He nodded at the other men. "Elizabeth, why don't you and Ron go in the kitchen and get something cold to drink? It might help Ron's tongue."

Elizabeth looked at Severus, who nodded. "Okay," Elizabeth went out with Ron, leaving the adults behind.

"Honestly," Arthur sank down on the sofa beside Charlie. "I don't know what to do with those two. Have a seat, everyone, make yourselves comfortable." He looked at his oldest son. "Bill, can you go up and make sure they aren't hiding things?"

Bill grimaced. "Sure, make me the bad guy," he stood, his dragon hide boots clicking on the floor as he left the room.

Severus, Remus, and Sirius had just settled into chairs when yet another Weasley child appeared, along with Elizabeth and Ron, returning from the kitchen.

"Who is making all the noise?" Percy Weasley said, looking over his glasses. "I've got a report to finish for the office, and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs. Oh," he spotted Severus. "Hello, Professor."

"Mr. Weasley," Severus nodded.

"What are you working on?" Elizabeth asked, sitting on the arm of Severus' chair with her glass of pumpkin juice.

"A report of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," said Percy smugly. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin. Leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year—

"That'll change the world, that report will," said Ron. "Front page of the Daily Prophet, I expect, cauldron leaks."

Elizabeth giggled, and Percy went slightly pink. "You might sneer, Ron," he said tightly. "But unless some sort of international law is imposed, we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow-bottomed products that can seriously endanger a brewer. I'm sure Professor Snape agrees with me. Professor?"

Severus nodded sagely. "Well, you are the expert, Mr. Weasley, but having been the victim of a poorly made cauldron before, I can say there is probably a need for some regulation. Or perhaps grading so that consumers are aware of the differences."

Percy looked more excited than he'd ever been. "And excellent idea, Professor! See Ron," he glared at his brother once more before he disappeared back up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley came in from the back yard, wiping her hands on her apron. "Elizabeth! Sweetheart, you're here!" She crushed the teenager in a hug. "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth shot Remus and Sirius an "I told you so" look before assuring Mrs. Weasley that she was well fed and rested. Sirius, who had been holding in laughter from the tongue incident, had turned almost purple during the cauldron conversation, and was unable to physically hold in his laughter at this recent development.

"Pardon him, Molly, he's having a bit of a fit," Severus glared at the other man, who kept laughing.

"Well I imagine we all need some laughter in our lives," Molly said. "Honey, you'll be in Ginny's room, alright? Hermione too."

"Hermione's here?" Elizabeth looked at Ron.

"Yeah, she's in the backyard. She and Ginny are watching that Crookshanks doesn't hurt the garden gnomes."

"The boys are all in Ron's room, and I've put you three in the twin's room," Molly looked at Severus.

"Thank you," Remus nodded. "We appreciate you moving everyone around."

"It's no trouble, dear," Molly assured. "Where _are_ the twins?"

Arthur looked at Charlie, who had been quiet, and they seemed to come to a silent decision. "They're making sure their room is clean for our guests. Charlie, could you go up and make sure that they dispose of any trash without parading it around in front of everyone?"

"Sure," Charlie smirked and went up the stairs.

"I'm going to check on dinner." Molly announced. "Ron, why don't you take Elizabeth outside?" She put Elizabeth's face between her hands and clucked sympathetically. "You and Hermione, you poor only children. Go run around with Ron and Ginny."

When her face was released, Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Severus and followed Ron out to the backyard.

Severus looked at Arthur once the four wizards were alone, the question plain on his face.

Arthur smiled, a little abashed. "It occurred to me that she might ban them from the game… and it's not like they fed the stuff to him."

Sirius grinned. "What was that he ate, anyway?"

"Fred and George have been… experimenting." He looked toward the kitchen. "I can't talk about it…"

*S*S*

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Fred dropped down off the roof and into the garden beside Elizabeth. "You just witnessed the effects of the Ton-Tongue Toffee."

Hermione, sitting and watching Crookshanks, shook her head. "Your mum is going to kill you."

"She's already sore," Fred shrugged. "We didn't get as many OWLs are she thought we should."

"What are you planning on doing?" Elizabeth asked. "With the toffee, I mean?"

"Well," he grinned. "We're going to put them with the fake wands, trick sweets, and all the other joke stuff we've made, and open our own joke shop. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. WWW!"

"But your Dad just made you throw stuff out."

Fred shrugged. "Bill let us keep the recipes, and I bet Charlie will let George stuff some stuff in his pockets before he gets rid of it. Plus, from what Charlie says, Dad didn't rat us out to Mum, and she's the real wrench in the machine of WWW."

Hermione looked at the youngest Weasley. "Ginny, you didn't tell me your brother was cute."

"Why thank you," Fred said, bowing a little from his seated position.

"She meant Bill," Elizabeth said, sharing a smile with Hermione. "Did you see his earring?"

"Mmhmm," Hermione lay back on the grass. "He's dreamy, isn't he?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Way too cool to work at Gringotts."

"Hey!" Fred scowled. "I'm right here!"

"You think his boots are real dragon?" Hermione asked.

"I'd bet money on it. What do you think the earring is made out of?"

"I don't know, but the ponytail is cute," Hermione ran her hands through the grass. "And he's more muscular than I would have expected."

"It's Charlie that has the muscles," Elizabeth sighed, looking up at the sun. "Did you see that scar?"

"Hmmph," Fred got up. "Come on, Ron, let's see if Mum needs help."

"What?" Elizabeth looked at Hermione.

"Who knows?" Hermione shook her head. "Boys."

*S*S*

"Ron, Fred, don't you want to sit down with your friends?" Molly orchestrated the seating in the garden for dinner.

Both boys shook their heads, sitting beside Arthur.

"What's up with them?" George looked at Elizabeth, who shrugged.

"Fred and Ron are mad because Hermione and Elizabeth think that Bill and Charlie are dreamy," Ginny said helpfully, pouring pumpkin juice.

"Ginny!" Elizabeth hissed, her face turning red.

"I didn't know it was a secret!" Ginny looked at Hermione, whose face mirrored Elizabeth's.

Bill and Charlie smothered laughter. "Don't worry, boys, we're too old for them."

"That's enough," Molly scolded. "Let's talk about something else."

"It's got to be Ireland," Charlie said, digging in to his potato. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," Charlie shot back.

"They said you were cute, not smart," Fred muttered.

"Fred!" Molly scowled.

Severus quietly took another bite, savoring Fred Weasley's discomfort.

"My money is on Ireland," Sirius agreed. "Charlie's right. A seeker can't carry a team by himself. Or herself." He looked at Elizabeth.

"That's true," Elizabeth nodded. "I need my body guards," she gestured to Fred and George."

"I'd say that the position most appreciated by the fathers of Seekers is the Beater," Severus nodded. "It's even better that there are two of them."

"We're going to see some Bludger action tomorrow," Bill promised. "I hear that Bulgeria spends whole training sessions practicing aiming Bludgers where they can do the most physical damage to an opponent."

"It's late," Molly said, vanishing the food. "Kids should be in bed," she gestured to the stairs. "You have to be up at the crack of dawn in the morning. Severus, have you gone to get Elizabeth's school things? I could get them tomorrow with everyone else's."

"All taken care of, thank you, Molly," Severus nodded.

"Good, because there might not be time after the World Cup. The match went on for five days last time."

"Brilliant!" Elizabeth grinned at Ron.

"Alright," Molly shooed them toward the stairs. "All those who can't apparate need to be in bed."

Upstairs, Elizabeth changed into a t-shirt and lounge pants while Ginny apologized over and over for opening her mouth at dinner.

Hermione and Ginny drifted off after about an hour of chatter about the game, and Elizabeth was almost there when she heard a sound outside. Looking out the window, she saw Fred, sitting on the roof outside the boy's room.

Quietly, so she wouldn't wake the others, she slid the window open and pulled herself through.

"Hey," she said, sitting beside the redhead.

"Hey," Fred said, looking everywhere but at her.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Why do you care?" Elizabeth said finally.

"What?" Fred picked at the shingles.

"Why do you care if I think your brother is cute?"

Fred didn't answer for a minute. "I don't know."

"He's 10 years older than me," Elizabeth said. "Plus, I think the rock star look is a little overdone."

"Yeah?" Fred looked at her.

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiled. "I have my sights on a younger Weasley."

"Oh yeah?" Fred leaned back, laying on the roof with his legs bent to anchor himself.

"Yeah," Elizabeth laid down beside him, "So what are you doing out here other than brooding?"

"Looking at the stars." He pointed. "You see Leo?"

"Kind of," Elizabeth squinted.

"The Lion," Fred said. "And Gemini. The twins," he pointed at another group.

"You think they ever split up?"

Elizabeth felt Fred take the hand that was between them. "Probably… when one of them finds a girl."

"I thought that Gemini was two female twins."

"I thought we were being metaphorical," Fred grinned, turning on his side to look at her.

"Oh, you picked up on that?" Elizabeth grinned back.

"Yeah," Fred leaned over, his hand brushed the side of her face, and their lips met.

Looking back at it later, Elizabeth would remember it as the most perfect moment of her life. She wished there had been dementors there at the time, because she felt like she could have banished them with a quarter of the happy feeling that was in her heart.

When Fred pulled back, he stayed a few inches from her face, looking into her eyes until…

"ELIZABETH SNAPE!"


	2. Snogging and Snitches

"GET IN HERE NOW!" Severus' head appeared out of the twin's bedroom window.

Elizabeth looked at Fred, who was looking a little paler than usual. "Oh God," the redhead muttered.

"Definitely not going to save us now," Elizabeth whispered. "I'm going back now!" She called, starting for the girls' room window. Suddenly, she felt coils of invisible rope around her waist, yanking her toward the window her father was glaring from.

"Get in _here_, I said," Severus grabbed her arm when she was close enough and hauled her through the window. Depositing her on her feet, Severus slammed the window shut and crossed his arms over his chest. "What were you doing on the roof in the middle of the night?"

"Snogging Fred Weasley," Sirius chimed in from where he was sitting on his bed.

"Sirius!" Elizabeth glared at him.

"Well, Bright Eyes, you were. We all saw you."

"What have I told you about that boy?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

Elizabeth took inventory of the situation. Sirius was on his bed, Remus was rummaging in his bag for something, and Severus was blocking the exit to the window. However, all three men were in pajamas, so a sprint to the door might work.

"Elizabeth Rose," Severus said warningly, his arms still crossed over his black t-shirt.

"You told me I couldn't sit on his lap."

"And so you thought that him lying on top of you on a roof was appropriate?" Anger crackled in the air around the Potions Master.

There was no winning in this conversation. The only option was hoping that Severus was particularly susceptible to Lily's eyes tonight.

She looked at him. "Don't be mad."

"You are too young for this," Severus pointed a long finger inches from her nose. "Teenage boys want one thing."

"Dad…" Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please don't worry."

If Elizabeth's face hadn't been pressed into his t-shirt, she would have seen the look that passed between Severus and Remus that proceeded the sigh, and the uncrossing of his arms to go around her shoulders. "Ridiculous behavior. I'm returning all your new school clothes tomorrow," he growled. "It's turtleneck sweaters and long skirts for you, young lady."

"Daddy," Elizabeth tilted her head to look at him.

Severus sighed again. "Go to bed. And stay there. Heaven help you if your feet touch the floor before morning. I am not at all amused by your behavior here tonight, so do not misunderstand the fact that I'm not shouting. We will be having a very serious conversation about your sense of propriety, young lady. You'll be lucky if I don't ground you to the tent during the game."

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth put her arms around her father's neck. Out of habit, Severus leaned down so she could kiss his cheek before releasing her.

"Not a toe out of bed," he reminded, sending her out the door with a sharp smack to the seat of her sweatpants. _Young lady, I swear to all that is Holy…_

Sirius released the laughter he'd been holding in as soon as the door closed. "This is the best trip ever," he wheezed between laughs until Remus cuffed him on the back of the head.

Severus sat heavily on his bed and glared at Black. "I hope you have a teenage daughter some day. Maybe two or three."

"My daughter wouldn't be nearly as Slytherin as that," Sirius grinned. "That, she must have learned from her Snake father."

"What?" Severus glared.

"Oh, come on Snape. She took you from hopping mad to cuddling in two seconds flat." Sirius opened his eyes wide and made his voice high. "Daddy… Please don't worry." He grinned. "Wrapped around her little Slytherin finger. That performance was enough evidence for a re-sorting."

"Shut up, mutt," Severus growled.

"She did play you pretty well, Sev," Remus smirked. "I believe there is a Muggle phrase about a 2 dollar fiddle…"

"I believe I made my position clear. And I'll make it more clear in the morning." He glared at the other men, becoming even more irritated when they seemed unaffected. "You both better watch your back."

"Oh, come on, Sev," Remus smirked. "You need to focus all your destructive energies on a certainly Weasley."

"I have excellent multitasking abilities," Severus growled, pulling back his blankets and lying down. "Let's get this summer camp moment over with, shall we?"

"Did you go to summer camp?" Sirius lay on top of his blankets and looked at the ceiling. "I always wanted to go to camp."

"You missed nothing," Severus muttered. "Camp is merely an extension of boarding school with more insects."

"I went to summer camp," Remus laid down. "My parents thought it would make me feel like a regular kid."

"My mother was looking for two weeks out of the summer where she could fight with my father less." Severus wasn't sure where the soul-baring confession attitude was coming from. Maybe this moment was more like summer camp than he'd originally thought.

They were quiet for minute.

"Looking at the stars…" Sirius said. "Can't say I haven't tried that one myself. Fred seemed much more successful at it than I was."

"It's a very make-out conducive roof," Remus said. "If I remember correctly, you always tried it up in the Astronomy tower. Not as nice."

"Do you think Molly would notice if I shredded Fred in a wood chipper?" Severus mused. "I mean, she has other children. She even has one that looks like him."

"Do you think Elizabeth is ever really sure that she's with the right twin?" Sirius asked.

"Do you think Minerva put the twins on the Quidditch team as beaters because she couldn't tell which one she really wanted on the team?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Is it strange to anyone that we are all talking to ourselves?" Sirius grinned into the darkness.

"Shut up, both of you," Severus rolled his eyes.

In the next room, Elizabeth lay awake, staring at the ceiling as well, her heart hammering too loud to sleep.

*S*S*

"Merlin," Amos Diggory said as the group arrived at the portkey the next morning. "Are all these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the redheads," Mr. Weasley pointed out his children. "This is Hermione, a friend of Ron's, and this is Elizabeth, another friend—

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth Evans?" Diggory's eyes got wide.

Elizabeth felt Severus stiffen at her side.

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth nodded.

"Ced's talked about you," Mr. Diggory said. "Told us all about playing against you last year… I said to him, I said—Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will… you beat Elizabeth Evans!"

Elizabeth couldn't think of anything to say. Fred took a step toward the man, and she grabbed his wrist.

"She fell off her broom, Dad," Cedric muttered. "I told you... it was an accident…"

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman… knows how to treat a lady, my son does, but one player fell off her broom, and one stayed on… you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

Severus gritted his teeth. "Yes, I've had your son in class for multiple years now. I would agree that his modesty would keep him from embarrassing a classmate for his own delight. Did he learn that from your wife?"

"We'd better get ready," Mr. Weasley said quickly, as Amos digested the insult. "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do."

"I'm not sure about this," Elizabeth whispered to Severus.

"Our other option is side-along apparation," Severus said quietly. "We can still do it, but I don't want you to be sick."

Severus had sent their things with Sirius and Remus, who were apparating to the camp site, so Elizabeth, luckily, wasn't struggling with the bags that the Weasleys and the Diggorys were. Carefully, she put one finger on the old boot Mr. Weasley indicated. Severus did the same, and looped one arm around her waist.

"It's alright, Betsy," Fred took her free hand. "It's better than apparation."

"Too bad we can't fly, eh, Betsy?" Amos looked at her across the portkey.

"Please don't call me that," Elizabeth said, with as much bite as she could without incurring a respect lecture from Severus.

"Oh," Amos looked at Fred. "I thought I heard—

"You did," Fred snapped, pushing his own father's politeness limits.

"Oh." Amos looked confused, but didn't have time to dwell on it before Elizabeth felt as though a hook just behind her navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Her feet left the ground; she could feel Fred's hand tighten on hers; they were speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; her forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling her magnetically onward and then—

Her feet slammed into the ground; Fred fell against her, and they both fell over; the Portkey hit the ground near her head with a heavy thud.

Elizabeth looked up. Arthur, Severus, Amos, and Cedric were still standing; everybody else was on the ground.

"Mr. Weasley, get off my daughter," Severus said, offering his hand to Elizabeth, pulling her up.

The adults checked in with the oddly dressed men in the hut next to where they'd landed.

"Weasley…" the man in the kilt said, looking at his list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Snape… right beside that… Diggory… second field."

They set off across the moor, Severus pulled Elizabeth a little behind. "You're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, not sick at all," Elizabeth smiled. "How do you do that without falling?"

"Practice," Severus smirked.

Elizabeth leaned into his side. "He didn't mean to fall on me, you know."

"Just now, or last night?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Dad…"

Severus stopped, turning her to face him. "I'd rather not talk about this in the middle of a field, but I suppose it's better to put it behind us now." He sighed. "I am not denying that you are getting older. I don't have to like it, but it is happening without my permission. But while you are making perfectly natural changes in your life, you will remember that you are my daughter. That means you'll refrain behavior like you exhibited last night. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth nodded earnestly.

"I'm serious, Elizabeth, I won't become a grandfather before I'm thirty."

"I promise," Elizabeth hugged him, hoping to calm his nerves.

Severus returned her hug, and then left his arm around her shoulders as they started back toward their campground.

Elizabeth looked ahead at the Diggorys. "They're in the next field, right?"

Severus chuckled. "Yes."

"I didn't want to be rude earlier—

"You're alright," Severus squeezed her shoulders. "Of all the things you could have said to him, at least you said 'please'."

"Severus," Arthur called. "I'm going to need you to help me with the money."

Severus rolled his eyes at Elizabeth. "Honestly, there are numbers _on_ the bills."

*S*S*

"Elizabeth! Severus!" Sirius called, waving outside a tent as they walked up.

Elizabeth looked over at a group of girls a few tents down. "I don't recognize them," she said to Fred.

"Probably go to a foreign school," Fred said, tossing his bag outside the Weasley tent.

"There are other schools?"

"All over the world," Severus said. "What is Remus doing?" He asked Black, looking to the side of the tent where Remus was crouched over a pile of wood.

"He's trying to light a fire," Sirius said. "Charlie Weasley's been trying to do the same thing, but no one seemed to be getting anywhere."

"Why don't they just use magic?"

"We need to try to stay as Muggle as possible," Sirius said. "The man who runs this campground doesn't ask too many questions, but it's not a good idea to flaunt our powers in his face."

Hermione sighed. "Elizabeth, if you've got this one, I'll help Charlie?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Remus, stop, that's not how you light a fire."

"I don't want you around flames, Elizabeth," Severus said quickly.

"It's not a big deal, Dad." Elizabeth knelt beside Remus, taking the matches from him. Five minutes and one match later, there was a strong firebase.

Elizabeth carefully added wood around the flames, forming a log cabin design. "There." She stood, wiped her hands on her jeans, and looked at Hermione, who was just returning from the Weasley tent.

"How did you learn to do that?" Ron asked, staring at the fire.

Hermione and Elizabeth looked at each other. "Girl Guides," they said together.

Elizabeth grinned. "My school had an after school group. I told the Dursleys that I'd been given a weekly, two-hour detention for being a terrible kid."

"We can also tie a knot and pitch a tent, but we seem to be alright in that department," Hermione looked around. "Where're Bill and Percy?"

"Having a lie in," Charlie laughed. "They'll be here later."

"I thought you all were going to be here later," Elizabeth looked at Sirius and Remus.

"We thought we'd come get set up. Easier to pitch a tent in the dark so the Muggles can't see," Sirius explained. "We still got to sleep longer than you. Next time, you should just side-along."

Elizabeth grimaced. "I'll just get up early, thanks."

Mr. Weasley was introducing his children to someone from the ministry. "This is my son, Percy, and this is George, and that's Fred… Merlin, it's easier to tell you apart now that Fred is always super-glued to Elizabeth… Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny…"

"Fancy a flutter on the match?" The ministry man asked.

"Oh… well…" Arthur said. "Let's see… a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"A Galleon? Very well, very well, any other takers?"

Severus shook his head, but Fred pulled out a bag of coins. "We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, and three Knuts," he said as he pooled his money with George, "that Ireland wins— but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

Percy frowned at Fred. "That's Ludo Bagman," he hissed at Fred. "You can't show him that kind of rubbish."

Fred held out the wand, which turned into a rubber squawking chicken as soon as the wizard took it.

Roaring with laughter, the man shook Fred's hand. "Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

"Boys," Arthur said under his breath, "I don't want you betting… that's all your savings… your mother…"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" Bagman boomed. "I can give you boys excellent odds on that one." He started scribbling in his notebook, before handing a slip of parchment to George.

"Cheers," George tucked the slip away carefully.

"Are you certain, Severus? I hear rumor that you're a betting man."

"You've heard incorrectly," Severus said, looking disapprovingly at the twins.

Bagman shrugged and wandered away to chat with the next camp.

"I like Ludo," Mr. Weasley commented. "He's the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favor: His brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble— a lawnmower with unnatural powers— I smoothed the whole thing over."

"Bagman's _likeable_ enough," Percy said. "But how he ever got to be Head of the Department… when I compare him to Mr. Crouch! I can't see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to ding out what's happened to them. You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?"

Mr. Weasley and Percy kept speaking, but Elizabeth was hit with a memory from her most recent "dream". "Dad," she looked up at him. "I need to talk to you."

Severus looked down at her. "What is it?"

"I need…" She looked at the tent. "Not here."

"Let's go inside," Severus pulled up the flap of the tent. "Should I bring Remus and the Mutt?"

"Not yet," Elizabeth ducked inside the tent. "Whoa!" Expecting to see a dingy throw back to a Girl Guides trip, Elizabeth was shocked to see a fully furnished large room with a fireplace and an alcove off to the side with four beds.

"Forgot you were a witch?" Severus smirked.

"I still never quite know…" Elizabeth shook her head.

Severus sat on the sofa and beckoned her over. "What do you need to talk about? Mr. Weasley cannot move in with us."

Elizabeth made a face at him and sat down. "No, it's Bertha Jorkins… Voldemort was talking to Pettigrew the last time I saw them… Voldemort said that he killed a woman named Bertha Jorkins that Pettigrew had brought to him while she was on holiday. I thought it was a reference to something from a long time ago, but hearing what Percy and Mr. Weasley were talking about…" She looked at Severus.

Severus' first impulse was to ask if she was sure, but one look at his daughter's face made him quite sure of what the answer would be.

"Stay here," Severus rose, went back to the tent opening, and stepped out. He returned in a moment, Remus and Sirius in tow. "Tell them what you just told me."

Elizabeth repeated the memory. Remus and Sirius sat on either side of her as Severus paced.

"Where did Percy say Bertha went on holiday?" Remus looked at Snape.

"Albania," the Potions Master said, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Well I suppose we know where to go," Sirius looked at Severus. "Now where's the army?"

*S*S*

Elizabeth's second kiss was less romantic but no less enjoyable than the first. Amid green fireworks and applause for Ireland, George leapt around, celebrating their betting win, and Fred picked Elizabeth up, kissing her.

Severus Snape resisted the urge to strangle the lad, but didn't stop breathing until the boy put his daughter down.

The adults herded them all back to their camp site, everyone chatting, replaying the game over and over.

"He kissed her again," Sirius stage whispered to Severus, grinning devilishly.

"Shut up."

"I think you showed great restraint," Remus grinned as well.

"What's the story, Snape?"

Severus shook his head. "There is no 'story', mutt."

"Just last night you were fit to be tied about his mouth on hers, now you're standing by." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Brain transplant? Personality spell? Personality potion?"

"Leave it alone, Black."

Sirius looked at Remus. "Personality potion?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Let's get Juliet away from Romeo and all go to bed, alright?"

"Hey, lover-boy," Sirius jogged over to Fred and Elizabeth. "Give me my kid," he grabbed her and spun her around.

"Sirius!"

"Say goodnight, Elizabeth," Severus said, watching from their tent.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," the teen mocked.

Sirius slung his arm around her shoulders as they made their way into the tent. "That was a bum Seeker move on Krum's part," he said. "A Seeker's got to have a scorecard in their head."

"Or at least be able to subtract 150 from the score," Elizabeth grinned. "When we get home, I'm trying the Wronski Feint on my broom."

"Not without my padding the ground, you aren't." Severus pointed to the washroom off the alcove. "Get ready for bed."

Elizabeth grabbed her pajamas out of her bag. "When I'm a professional Quidditch player, you aren't going to be able to pad the pitch."

"You're not going to be a professional Quidditch player," Severus said, pulling his own sleepwear out of his bag.

"Yes I am," Elizabeth went into the little room and closed the door. "What? What do you want me to be?" She called through the door.

"I was thinking something in a nice, safe office," Severus said.

"The-Girl-Who-Files," Sirius laughed, changing his shirt. "You be what ever you want to be, Bright Eyes."

"Absolutely," Severus said. "Whatever your heart desires; as long as it includes medical school and a life of celibacy."

"Dad! Gross!"

"Not gross, hatchling, that's the point," Severus traded his slacks for black pajama pants.

Elizabeth opened the door again, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. "I can probably only be a professional player for a few years, then I can be an auror."

"Bed," Severus pointed. "No more nonsense."

"Being an auror isn't nonsense," Elizabeth pulled back the blankets on the bed he indicated. "It's exciting, and I'm not a stranger to defeating Dark wizards."

"You are certainly not a stranger to barely escaping death by the skin of your teeth, mostly by luck," Severus said crossing his arms.

Elizabeth glared at her father. "I can do whatever I want. I'll be seventeen by then."

"You _can_ do whatever you want," Severus said firmly, "as long as I approve. And I _don't_ approve of something so dangerous. I forbid it."

"Alright, you two. Truce," Remus broke in, pulling back his own blankets. "We've been up for almost 24 hours, let's sleep it off, alright?"

Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, reminding himself that Elizabeth could change her mind fifty times before she turned seventeen. "Bed," he said, gesturing to her bunk. "This conversation can wait."

Elizabeth laid down and pulled the blankets over herself. "We should tell ghost stories."

"Aren't you tired?" Severus leaned down to kiss her goodnight.

"I'm exhilarated," Elizabeth yawned.

"Yeah, looks like it," Sirius laughed. "Goodnight, Bright Eyes."

"Goodnight," Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"Goodnight," Remus ruffled her hair as he went by on his way to the bathroom.

_Best two days ever_, Elizabeth thought, snuggling into the blankets.

*S*S*

"Elizabeth, get up," Severus shook her, as frantically as he ever did anything. "Now. Get up!"

Elizabeth opened her eyes. "What?"

"Up, come on," Severus pulled her out of bed and handed her shoes. "We have to go, now."

"What's going on?" Elizabeth jammed the shoes on her feet as he pulled her outside. Everyone seemed to be outside, looking up into the air. Elizabeth looked up and saw grotesque figures, twisted in horrible ways. Below, there was a group of hooded figures, packed together and pointing their wands straight upward.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasley came out of their tent, fully dressed, pushing the twins, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. "We're going to go help the Ministry," Arthur said. "You," he pointed at the five kids from his tent. "Go to the forest and don't come out. Stay there until one of us comes for you."

"You go with them," Severus ordered Elizabeth, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and drawing his wand. "And when someone comes for you, make _sure_ that it's really them, understand?"

Elizabeth nodded, but Severus was having none of it.

"_Elizabeth_."

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth nodded again. "Where's Remus?"

"He and Sirius are already over there. Go," Severus pushed her toward Fred. "Don't leave the forest, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, sir," Fred grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they ran toward the forest, crashing into limbs as they ran.

Ron cried out in pain.

"What?" Elizabeth heard Hermione's voice, and then heard her cast lumos.

"Hermione, underage magic!" Ginny protested.

"I think this qualifies as extenuating circumstances," Fred said, casting his own light charm. "We'll ask Percy."

"If I were you, I'd put out those lights," a drawl came from behind them.

Elizabeth spun around to see Draco Malfoy, leaning against a tree. "What do you care, Malfoy?"

"Temper, Evans. I'm only thinking of you… wouldn't want to draw attention to _her_ would you?" he jerked his head at Hermione. "If you think they can't smell Mudbloods, you're wrong."

"Get off, Malfoy," Ron took a step forward, but Hermione grabbed him.

"Never mind, Ron."

"Where's your father, Malfoy? Out there in a hood?" Elizabeth growled, pulling against the hold Fred had on her arm.

"If he was, I wouldn't tell you, would I, Evans?" Draco smirked. "Where's your father? Not really sure what side he's on, are you?"

"Which ever side your family isn't on," Elizabeth spat.

"You think?" Draco's smile was nothing short of oily. "He's a pretty good actor if he wasn't really a follower of the Cause, what's to say he's not still acting?" Draco's lip curled. "Either way, he's still got the Mark on his arm."

Without warning, a voice ripped through the forest. "MORSMORDRE!"

Something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness; it flew up over the treetops and into the sky,

"A mark kind of like that," Draco drawled.

Up above them, a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

"We've got to go," Fred said, yanking at her arm. George grabbed Ginny and ran, but Elizabeth was riveted by the sky.

All of a sudden, they were surrounded by at least twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, all pointing their wands directing at them.

"DUCK!" Elizabeth yelled, pulling Fred to the ground as Ron and Hermione followed her command.

"STUPEFY!" roared twenty voices, and Elizabeth felt the hair on her head ripple. She looked up to see red bolts of magic bouncing above her head.

"Stop!" two voices shouted. "STOP!"

"Those are my sons!" Arthur's voice could be heard above the fray. The wizard Elizabeth could see from her crouched position lowered his wand, so she rolled over and sat up.

"Ron! Fred!" Mr. Weasley was striding toward them, Severus right behind him.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?"

"Out of the way, gentlemen," a cold voice that Elizabeth recognized as Mr. Crouch said.

Elizabeth pulled herself to her feet, facing the ministry wizards who were closing in.

"Which of you did it?" Crouch snapped. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" Elizabeth gestured to the sky.

"Do not lie!" Crouch shouted. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

Severus stepped between Elizabeth and Crouch. "I'd thank you, sir, to lower your voice, as you are screaming at terrified children. There's no way they conjured that Mark."

"You would know, Snape." Crouch growled. "In fact, I bet your daughter is well versed in the Dark Arts."

"Don't talk to my Dad like that," Elizabeth tried to step forward, but Fred held her back.

"For Merlin's sake, Betsy, be quiet."

Severus glared at the other man. "As you say, Crouch, I do indeed know what it takes to conjure that Mark, and I know that none of these children could have done it." The two men were locked in a staring contest that threatened to become a duel.

"We've got someone! There's someone here!" Amos Diggory shouted from behind the trees. "Unconscious! It's… blimey…"

"You've got someone?" shouted Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"

There were snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr. Diggort emerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms.

"Winky?" Crouch looked toward the trees. "This cannot be, no… one of these criminals," he gestured to Elizabeth's huddle of students.

"Bit embarrassing," Mr. Diggory said. "Barty Crouch's house-elf… I mean to say…"

"Come off it, Amos," Mr. Weasley said. "The Mark requires a wand."

"She had a wand," Diggory said. "Here, look." He held up a wand and showed it to Arthur. "Had it in her hand."

"Hey—that's mine!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Amos said incredulously.

"Betsy," Fred hissed. "Shut up."

"That's my wand! I dropped it!"

"You dropped it?" repeated Amos in disbelief. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

Severus stepped in front of the other man. "You'd do well to remember who you're talking to."

"Of course," Diggory looked abashed.

"It wasn't her," Elizabeth said, "House elves have squeaky voices, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper. A human man."

"There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed. Did you know that, elf?" Diggory asked.

Winky trembled as Amos raised his own wand and placed it tip to tip with Elizabeth's.

"Prior Incantato!" cast Diggory.

Elizabeth gasped, horrified, as a gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met, but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them; it looked as though it were made of thick gray smoke; the ghost of a spell.

"Deletrius!" Amos intoned, and the smoky skull vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"You've been caught red-handed, elf!"

"Amos," Arthur said, "Precious few wizards know how to do that spell… Where would she have learned it?" Arthur looked at the elf. "Winky? Where exactly did you find Elizabeth's wand?"

"In the trees… sir." Winky whispered.

"You see, Amos?" Arthur said. "Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving Elizabeth's wand behind. A clever thing to do, stealing a wand."

"If we're through here," Severus said coldly, holding out his hand. "I'll take my daughter's wand, please."

"We aught to take it to the ministry," Diggory waffled, looking at Crouch.

"There's nothing you can do with the wand at the Ministry that you haven't already done," Severus said firmly. "It's late, and you have a group of children that you're traumatized enough for one night."

Amos grudgingly handed over the wand, which Severus slipped into the sheath he wore on his arm.

"Let's go back to the camp," Arthur gestured to the teens. Severus reached out, finally able to pull Elizabeth to his side, a motion he'd wanted to do since he saw her on the ground, surrounded by Ministry officials.

Elizabeth, however, had other ideas. She ducked away from his grasp, backing away. "Back away," she said, stepping back so that she was slightly behind Fred.

"Elizabeth Rose, what—

"Why is Hedwig named 'Hedwig'?"

"Elizabeth—"

"_Why_ is Hedwig named 'Hedwig'?" Elizabeth repeated.

Suddenly understanding passed through Severus' eyes. "You found it in your History of Magic text… the first royal, Muggle-born witch."

Elizabeth nodded, and stepped toward him. "Sorry…"

Severus put his arms around her, hiding his smile in her hair. "Don't apologize. I've never been so proud of you."

"Really?"

Severus nodded. "You did exactly what I told you to do, and you thought quickly. I'm just glad you didn't have your wand. You might have stunned me. Now." He kissed her forehead. "What do you say we go home?" He said quietly, moving her so that she was tucked against his side with one arm while he used his free hand to smooth her hair.

She nodded, leaning against him. "Can we apparate?"

"I thought we might," Severus said, as they made it out of the woods. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Maybe I won't get sick this time."

"Maybe," Severus squeezed her shoulders.


	3. Hair

When Elizabeth came into the living room the day before school started, Severus was sitting in his armchair, leaning back, eyes closed.

Elizabeth sat on the sofa, quietly, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"Feet off the table," Severus said, eyes still closed.

"They're not on the table," Elizabeth said, pulling her feet back.

"Not now," Severus opened his eyes. "But they were."

"What are you doing in here, anyway?" Elizabeth scowled. "You're always in the lab this time of day."

"I was savoring the quiet," Severus said.

"Have you heard from them?"

"They'll send word when they have something to report, hatchling. Until then, it's best if as few people know their activities as possible."

Elizabeth sighed. Remus and Sirius had left for Albania two days before, hunting out the house Elizabeth had seen in her nightmares. She'd been trying to "see" at night, hoping that she could see if they'd made it, if they were in trouble. But she'd had nothing except a vague burning in her scar for days.

"Can I floo to Hogwarts with you tomorrow?"

"What about the train?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Not in the mood."

"You may floo with me if you would like," Severus said, "but I thought you would want to be with your friends."

"I'll see them at the Feast."

"What's going on?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

Elizabeth shrugged.

"I don't speak in shrugs, Elizabeth."

"Takes too long, and it's boring." Elizabeth dug her toe into the carpet.

"Have you been sleeping?" Severus asked, looking at the circles under his daughter's eyes.

Elizabeth shrugged again. "I've been trying to see them, but there's been nothing. My scar hurts, but I don't _see_ anything," she said, frustrated.

"You've been _trying_ to… good lord, Elizabeth." Severus shook his head. "Sometimes you are infuriating. When are you going to get it through your head that you are not to seek out the Dark Lord?"

"I'm just watching for them."

"Remus and the Mutt are adults," Severus said. "You need to let them do their work and focus on your own. Classes start the day after tomorrow, and I don't want your head in Albania." He frowned. "When we get back to school, you and I are going to have Defense lessons again."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You, my child, are going to learn a new skill." Severus crossed his arms. "I'm going to teach you to block the Dark Lord from your mind."

"But I'm our connection—

"And you won't be when I'm through with building your defenses," Severus interrupted. "It's too dangerous to be connected to him." He looked at Elizabeth's defiant look and pulled out his last card. "You know that Remus and Sirius are in Albania looking," he said quietly. "If the Dark Lord can see into your mind, he could know that they are trying to find him."

He watched as emotions battled on her face until she finally cracked. "Fine."

"Just the kind of heart-felt enthusiasm I was looking for," Severus smirked. "We'll look at your schedule and set up a time tomorrow." He looked at his pocket watch. "If you don't want to ride the train, we can go this afternoon. I have some things to set up, and you can get settled." He regarded her for a moment. "Do you know something I find strange?"

"The way you can change the subject with no warning?"

"No," Severus hid a smile. "What I find strange is that I have had, in my possession, one eleven-inch, phoenix-feather-cored, holly wand since the World Cup."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I can't do anything with it until school starts."

Severus frowned. "Elizabeth Evans, you love your wand. You carry it everywhere, even in the summer. Why haven't you asked for it back?"

Elizabeth stared at the floor. "No reason."

"Oh really?" Severus stood up from his chair and moved to sit on the table in front of her. "Hatchling, Remus isn't here to read your mind, so you have to _talk_ to me."

"You can read my mind," Elizabeth looked at him. "Why don't you?"

"Because I don't use that spell to violate your privacy. And you know what I meant when I said 'read your mind'. Remus isn't here, so I need you to remember that I can't decode you as well as he can."

"No sitting on the table," Elizabeth said, avoiding his gaze.

Severus raised his eyes skyward. "Elizabeth."

His daughter bit at her nails, and Severus captured her hands in his. "_Elizabeth_."

"I don't want it," she whispered.

"Why?"

"It's… dirty."

Severus frowned; then understanding dawned in his dark eyes. "Because it was used to cast the Mark."

Elizabeth raised her eyes to his, neither affirming nor denying his statement.

Severus sighed. "Elizabeth, a wand is only as good or as evil as the person who wields it. This," he pulled her wand out of his sleeve, "is your wand. It does not belong to whoever caused all the trouble that night." He handed it to her.

"I had it in my back pocket," Elizabeth said softly.

"When it was taken?"

She nodded.

"I imagine you'll be more careful next time."

"Yes, sir." She'd never put her wand in her back pocket again.

Severus nodded. "I think we can leave it at that, then." He stood. "We'll leave in an hour, if you're sure about the train."

Elizabeth was sure about the train. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to get on it, but she knew she didn't want to. She knew, intellectually, that it was unlikely that Voldemort would burst onto the Hogwarts Express, although strange things did seem to happen. Was she afraid? Elizabeth leaned back, staring at the ceiling. Not afraid, maybe… apprehensive… distrusting. If the last three years had taught her anything, it was to distrust everyone. There were too many loopholes in the wizarding world, glamour spells, polyjuice potion, people turning into animals… who knew who anyone else was anymore?

*S*S*

"It's stupid," Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest, sitting on the sofa, her feet on the coffee table.

"Feet off the furniture," Severus said calmly, vanishing the table and replacing it with a chair, which he sat in.

"No Quidditch, but this stupid Tournament that I can't even do anything in."

"This Tournament," Severus said forcefully, "is a dangerous show of wizarding stupidity. Even if you were of age, I would forbid you to enter. No Quidditch is just a fridge benefit."

"If I were of age, you couldn't forbid me to do anything," Elizabeth scowled.

"You'll obey me until the day they lay me in the ground, young lady," Severus said firmly. "I can just as easily chain you in the dungeon when you're 35 as I can now." He crossed his arms. "This Tournament has killed people. The money and the glory cannot cancel out the fact that it is unnecessarily dangerous. Now," He leaned forward and put his hands on her arms. "Sit up. First, we clear your mind."

"I don't feel like it."

"The Dark Lord is certainly not going to wait until you are in the mood to look into your mind and take your darkest secrets," Severus frowned. "Occlumency, in its most basic form, is voiding your mind of everything. Your mind is like a filing cabinet, all your memories filed by emotion. Someone can go through your mind at random, but it is far easier for them to look for specific memories, such as those that cause you pain, to use against you."

Severus was in full teacher mode. "Whenever I've gone into your mind before, I've only looked for the memory you were trying to show me. The most advanced form of Occlumency is being able to bring a benign or false memory to the front of your mind and block all others. However, that form is only really necessary when you want the other person to think that they are seeing your true secrets. To cover a lie. In your case, we don't care if the Dark Lord thinks you're hiding something." He looked at her. "We just want you to be able to sleep through the night and keep him out of your head."

"So," He sat up straight. "The way to begin is to think of an image. Something easy, not very interesting. Nothing that provokes any particular emotion. When I learned, I used a field of grass."

"Okay," Elizabeth gave a long-suffering sigh. "Perhaps I could think of my broom, sitting alone, unused, because Quidditch is cancelled."

"Nothing that elicits an emotion," Severus said. "Choose your image, and then close your eyes. Think of that image only."

Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes skyward before closing them. She pictured the stone wall of the dungeon. "Okay."

"Don't talk," Severus said sharply. "You're supposed to be thinking only of your image."

Elizabeth opened her eyes. "I was just letting you know—

"Close your eyes."

Elizabeth threw her head back in frustration. "Dad!"

Severus frowned deeply. "Close your eyes. Focus. This is not something you can afford to be uncommitted to."

"I'm trying, but you keep talking to me!"

"I'm giving instructions," Severus rubbed his temple. "Close your eyes, think of your image, and do not speak or open your eyes until I give you leave."

Elizabeth sighed again, and closed her eyes. Wall of the dungeon. Stones. Stones. Boring. Gray. More Gray.

"Alright," Severus said, "open your eyes."

Elizabeth did so.

"Now, I'm going to look into your mind, and I want you to think of your image. Make me see whatever it is that you're thinking about."

Severus looked into her eyes. "Legilimens." He pushed into her mind, seeing a flash of dungeon wall, then an image, from Elizabeth's point of view, of her hand catching the Snitch. He withdrew carefully. "You lost focus."

"It's hard to focus when you're looking at me like that."

"You have to rise above it."

"I could just close my eyes."

"Nonsense," Severus frowned. "Let's try again."

Elizabeth blinked a few times, then looked at him.

"Legilimens." Severus tried again. This time, the dungeon wall lasted a few seconds before turning into Fred Weasley, leaning toward her. Severus retreated quickly, and looked at his pocket watch. "It's time for you to return to the Tower," he said. "I want you to spend an hour each day practicing your focus image. Start in a quiet area, then move to somewhere with more distractions, like your common room. By the time we meet next week, I want to you to be able to sustain the image." Severus consulted her schedule. "Thursday, after your last class. We'll meet here."

"It's hard when you're pushing around inside my head."

"I wasn't trying to go any deeper than the first layer. If I'd wanted to go further into your mind, I would have seen more than Mr. Weasley's leering face." Severus stood. "Our first battle is for you to be able to show me a blank mind. We'll work on keeping me out of your other memories later." He smirked. "Perhaps I should look into your head during Potions class. Most Gryffindors have a fairly empty mind during that hour."

"You're mean."

"Only when poked with a stick," Severus beckoned her up off the sofa. "Don't stay up all night," he kissed her forehead. "And tell your boyfriend that Albus Dumbledore will not be fooled by an aging potion."

"How did you—

"I hear everything," Severus ushered her out the door. "Go. You have a full day tomorrow. Practice your image."

"Not like I have Quidditch practice," Elizabeth mumbled, stepping through the portrait.

*S*S*

_Elizabeth,_

_Dinner tonight in our quarters._

_SS_

Elizabeth always found it amusing that Severus signed his notes to her the way he signed everything. She picked up a quill to write a return note, even though she knew he didn't require one.

_Professor Snape,_

_Okay._

_EE_

She tied the scroll to Hedwig's leg. "You should demand something tasty when you deliver that," she said, rubbing the bird's head.

Changing into her favorite jeans and t-shirt, since she wasn't going to eat in the Great Hall, Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't get used the robes, but she had definitely gotten used to clothes that fit properly. She examined her hair. She's always liked it long, but there was a seventh year that had a really cute short cut.

"Do you want to practice my Herbology flash cards before dinner?" Hermione was sitting on her bed, looking over her notes.

"No," Elizabeth piled her hair on her head. "Do you think my hair would look good short?"

"You'd look cute blond," Lexi said, looking up from the newspaper she was reading. "I read in _Teen Witch_ that boys like long blonde hair."

"Elizabeth already has a boy that likes her," Lavender said, coming in the door. "But you totally should dye your hair. Blond hair with green eyes would be great."

"I could do it," Hermione said. "I read about pigment spells in the library the other night."

Elizabeth examined her hair. "It might be cool," She looked at Parvati, who was sitting on her trunk, tying her shoes. "What do you think?"

"Definitely," Parvati nodded. "And if it looks bad, you can just change it back."

"I was thinking of putting stripes in mine for the Yule Ball," Lavendar commented. "Do you want stripes?"

Elizabeth made a face. "I don't think so." She looked at Hermione. "Let's do it."

"Brilliant," Hermione grinned. "We'll do it after dinner."

*S*S*

"Whoa," Fred said, when she sat down beside him at breakfast. "What happened to your hair?"

"I colored it," Elizabeth touched it self-consciously. "You don't like it?"

"I like it. It's hot." Fred grinned. "Does your dad know?"

"No, and I won't see him until class this afternoon." Elizabeth said. "He's milking leeches or something this morning."

"History of Magic this morning," Ron groaned, "and Potions in the afternoon. Worst day ever."

"You can't complain about Potions," George said between bites. "Snape is ten times better now than he was our first year."

"He yells all the time, and he takes points from Gryffindor for nothing."

"He's not yelling," Elizabeth said, selecting a doughnut. "That's just the normal register of his voice. Plus, it's not the yelling you have to watch out for. If his voice gets really quiet, that's when you have to run."

"At least it's not double Potions," Ron grumbled. "The schedule gods gave us that little gift on Friday."

Elizabeth tuned out the grumbling and finished breakfast, eyeing the new Defense teacher. He was a little frightening to look at, but Severus swore that Moody had spent his whole life fighting Dark wizards, and that she could trust him.

History of Magic was dull as usual. Elizabeth taught Lexi how to play tic-tac-toe, and they amused themselves for the hour playing on the parchment that they should have been using to take notes. They ignored Hermione's pointed glances.

After lunch, they made their way to Potions, sitting in their usual seats.

Severus strode into the room with his traditional billowing, and started writing on the board at a furious pace. "Antidotes," he said as he wrote, "are as essential as the Potions that they counteract. They must be brewed just as appropriately. For example, if Mr. Longbottom, by some miracle, creates a passable Swelling Solution, and then, more likely, spills it all over himself, the inferiorly brewed antidote that he would most likely produce would not help him. Vice versa, if he spills a badly created Swelling Solution, my expertly brewed antidote would not save him."

Severus finished writing, and turned, looking at the papers on his desk. "On the board, is the antidote to the Swelling Solution. Retrieve your materials quietly, and start to brew. You have one hour, and then we will test. Perhaps we will borrow Mr. Longbottom's toad."

Neville paled, and Elizabeth patted him on the back on her way to the supply cabinet. She was almost there when she heard Severus' voice. "Elizabeth Evans. My office."

"I don't have my supplies—

"Now." Severus pointed to the door that led to the office.

Elizabeth dutifully followed his index finger. Severus followed her into the office and closed the door. "What did you do?"

"What?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," Severus crossed his arms. "What did you do to your hair?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Hermione had read about pigment spells—

"And you allowed her to experiment on your hair?"

"Well, Lexi read an article, and Parvati thought it would be cool…" Elizabeth looked at her father's burning eyes, her confidence fading. "Lavender wanted to do stripes."

"At least you had enough sense not to do that," Severus shook his head. "Come here."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Severus pointed to the floor in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" Elizabeth eyed him uneasily.

"I'm going to restore your hair to the color you were given at birth."

"Dad! I like it!"

"That's hardly a reason to mutilate your body," Severus beckoned with one finger.

"I didn't!" Elizabeth said indignantly. "It's not like I got a tattoo or pierced something."

"And it's a good thing, or this would be a much more unpleasant conversation. Come. Here."

Elizabeth dragged her feet. "Everyone's going to know that you made me change it back."

"They will not know that," Severus raised his wand. "They will know that I changed it back for you. If you continue to belabor this process, I will take you back into the classroom and do it there."

"It's embarrassing," Elizabeth stared at the floor, standing directly in front of him now.

"It's embarrassing to me that you've been walking around like that all day," Severus flicked his wand, and her hair darkened. "It will take awhile for it to return fully to its natural color. Did your grandmother see you like that?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Probably at breakfast."

Severus shook his head. "It's a miracle that any of the Gryffindors survive, the standards in that House being as low as they are." He rubbed his temple. "You successfully brewed this antidote during our summer sessions. Sit here, and practice clearing your mind for the remainder of the lesson. Do not leave this room until I return."

"Dad, it's just hair!"

Severus scowled. "Hair that I created, young lady. Therefore, you need my approval to alter it in any way."

"You don't mind when I cut it," Elizabeth grumbled.

"I would, if the hair cut made you look like you were being raised by someone who lives in their car," Severus snapped.

"Dad—

"Sit. Practice. I'll return after class," Severus said decidedly before walking to the door.

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth sat on the sofa, running her hand through her darkening hair. It was not lost on her that Severus had spared her from walking back out into the lab, her hair darker, to a group of students who most likely heard their professor scolding her. If her choice was sitting alone practicing the most boring magic ever, or going out and admitting that she'd gotten into trouble, she'd be willing to become very familiar with her imagined dungeon wall.

"Dad?"

Severus turned back from the portrait. "Yes?"

"Hermione did it 'cause I asked her to."

"Don't worry, my wayward child, I will not penalize Miss Granger for your choices." He swept out of the room, closing the portrait firmly behind him.

There was something calming about the clearing of her mind. As she focused on the dungeon wall in her mind, there was a definite shift in her preoccupation level. When she was focusing on the image, she couldn't think about Remus in Albania, or about how Katie Bell had developed a clear crush on Fred. She couldn't think about the fact that Quidditch was cancelled, or that there was a dance coming up, or that she didn't know how to dance. She couldn't think about whether or not she and Fred were officially together, or if the few times they'd kissed meant that they would go to the Yule Ball together.

Sometimes, not thinking was nice.

Which is why she didn't hear Severus come in, nor did she hear him calling her name until he gently shook her shoulder.

"Elizabeth," he said quietly.

"OH!" Elizabeth started, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

Severus waved away her apology. "Don't be sorry. You've learned to block out the distractions."

Elizabeth looked at him as he sat on the sofa. "Are you still mad?"

"I was never angry," Severus sighed, leaning back.

"You seemed angry," Elizabeth said carefully, playing with the cuff of her robe sleeve.

Severus shook his head. "I simply…" he trailed off, as if reconsidering what he was going to say. "It is important to me that you don't constantly want to change yourself," he said, looking off into space. "I don't want you to be one of those women who thinks that they're only worth something if they spend their time embellishing themselves."

"It was just fun," Elizabeth shrugged.

"That might be how it begins," Severus pressed his lips together. "And, in a few years, if you legitimately want to color your hair because it interests you, fine. But in these formative years of your life, I'd like to encourage your self-esteem based on what you already have." He paused. "I don't want you to grow up and think that you should change yourself to be liked… I'd rather you didn't end up like Eileen, married to the first man who showed interest…"

He cleared his throat, not having planned to say that last bit aloud. "It's time for supper, and since I have not made an appearance all day, I need to do so. Goodness knows the mischief my House has gotten into in my absence."

"Maybe they all colored their hair," Elizabeth smirked.

"I couldn't care less about the hair of anyone in my House," Severus put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm only concerned with hair to which I contributed half of the DNA."

*S*S*

Thursday after classes, Elizabeth appeared dutifully in their quarters for Occlumency practice.

"Alright," Severus sat across from her as before. "Clear your mind."

Elizabeth focused on her dungeon wall.

Severus waited a few moments, then looked into her eyes. "Legilimens."

The Potions master was immediately up against a wall of stone. He stayed in her mind for a whole minute, the wall unwavering, before backing out. "Greatly improved," he praised. "This time, I am going to try to go deeper. A skilled Occlumist can withstand any amount of digging. Just concentrate on your image. I'm going to try to go one layer underneath that. If I succeed, I will see the memory that is foremost on your mind."

Elizabeth nodded, and focused on the image again.

"Legilimens."

Severus saw the dungeon wall and gently pushed against it. The wall held. _Good girl_, he thought, pushing harder until it gave way.

He'd meant to get out of her mind when the wall broke, not watch the memory, but when he caught Moody's face; he was intrigued. Certainly anything that had happened in Defense class was not a memory that would qualify as private.

"_The Cruciatus Curse," Moody was saying, holding up a spider. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea." He pointed his wand. "Engorgio!"_

_Severus watched as the spider swelled, before the focus of the memory shifted to Ron Weasley, who looked green._

_The focus moved back to Moody, who was raising his wand again. "Crucio!"_

Severus watched, through his daughter's eyes, as the spider convulsed. It wasn't that he hadn't seen, or felt, the effects of the spell before, but he'd hoped that Elizabeth wouldn't.

"_Stop it!" Miss Granger shouted, and Elizabeth's memory shifted again, this time to look at Neville Longbottom, whose face was white as a sheet._

Of course it was, Severus thought to himself. How dare Moody show that child that spell?

"_The last and worst," Moody was saying. "Avada Kedavra… The Killing Curse." The professor raised his wand again. "Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of green light and the spider rolled over onto his back, unmistakably dead. _

Severus felt his stomach clench. He wanted to leave the memory, but something made him stay.

"_Not nice," Moody said. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and she's sitting right in front of me."_

_Elizabeth's focus in the memory dropped to the desk in front of her, her mind flitting to Lily's face._

Severus had seen enough. He backed out as gently as possible. He was quiet for a moment. "Could you tell which memory was directly behind your image?"

"Defense class today," Elizabeth whispered. "I watched it with you."

"Yes. When someone infiltrates your mind, they can control what you see. Which is why legilimency can be so dangerous. It would be easy to find a person's most heinous memories and make them relive them over and over."

Severus regarded her for a moment. "Did I come in a the beginning of that lesson?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"I assume that I missed the Imperius Curse?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Severus pressed his lips together. "I don't know what Alastor was thinking… using Unforgivables in class." He stood. "Is that why you didn't eat lunch?"

"You noticed?"

"I notice everything," Severus stood. "I'll call for food."

"I'm not really hungry."

Severus gave her a withering glance. "You will eat. You will not skip meals. If you have an experience that causes you to lose your appetite, you will come to me and clear up the issue. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"I will call for food, which you will eat after we've talked," Severus snapped his fingers for a house elf, ordering dinner to be delivered to their quarters, before sitting in his armchair.

"Can you tell me which of the curses bothered you the most?" Severus kept his voice calm, pushing down the fury he felt at Alastor for exposing his little girl to such a display. _Not that she hasn't seen Dark magic,_ he reminded himself. But there was something different about this, he could tell. She was more affected by this.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know… the first one… I couldn't help thinking… what if someone cast that on me and made me… hurt people? Or do something else horrible?"

"That's the danger," Severus said quietly. "The Imperious Curse takes away your free will. That, in of itself, makes it the most terrifying."

"I think it's worse than the torture one…"

"You may be right," Severus said grimly. He waited patiently for her comment about the last curse.

Elizabeth was silent for a long time, and when she spoke, she made a comment Severus wouldn't have guessed in a million years.

"The killing curse shouldn't be green."

"Pardon me?" Severus looked at her like she had three heads.

"It shouldn't be green," Elizabeth looked at the floor. "It should be something more… final. Red. Or black."

"Alright," Severus said carefully, not quite sure how to respond to this.

They were silent for a long time before Elizabeth spoke again. "It was fast… I'm glad it was fast."

"Yes."

Elizabeth pulled her eyes to his. "It could have been me."

"Yes." Severus' heart broke, looking at her mournful eyes.

"It could have been over so fast."

Severus had no response for this, other than to open his arms, inviting the contact they both needed at such a thought.

"You wouldn't have known to miss me," Elizabeth said quietly, pressing her face into his robes after curling into the chair beside him.

Severus had no response for this, and was almost relieved then she went on, mumbling into his side. "It was like that for her… it was over… she was there, and then she wasn't."

"She was willing," Severus said quietly. "She knew that she might have to lay down her life for you." _Dying wasn't the nightmare scenario_, he thought, several other more painful and horrible options flipping through his mind.

He felt her heart racing, and rubbed circles on her back in an attempt to calm her.

*S*S*

"Moody, I need a word," Severus stepped into the Defense office.

"I'm very busy, Snape," the ex-auror took a swig of his flask.

"You can spare a moment," Severus closed the door behind him. "I need to insist that you leave actual performances of Unforgivable curses out of your lesson plans."

"Since when are you in charge of my lessons, Snape?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. There was something… off about Moody. He wouldn't have thought that the man would have been so irresponsible as to use the killing curse in class, or at all, if he hadn't seen it himself. During years of working together during the war, the two wizards had developed a mutual respect. Never had Severus thought that Moody would shrug off his concern the way he was doing.

"Alastor," Severus said quietly. "Neville Longbottom was in that class yesterday. Elizabeth was in that class."

"I spoke to the Longbottom kid," Moody shrugged. "He's fine."

"Elizabeth wasn't," Severus crossed his arms. "I can't believe that you would expose her to that, Alastor. I've never known you to be so flippant with spells."

"I don't answer to you, Snape."

"I'm aware of that," Severus frowned. "But you cared for Lily… you held Elizabeth when she was born. If I remember correctly, she sat on your lap during an Order meeting with she was still an infant."

"What is your point, Snape?"

Severus shook his head. "I suppose I don't have one." He turned and left without another word.

_What was wrong with Alastor Moody?_


	4. The Goblet

"There's something wrong with that Karkaroff guy," Elizabeth commented during their Thursday meeting a few weeks later.

"He's a Death Eater," Severus said offhandedly, gesturing to her usual seat. "I'm glad you can spot them."

"I don't know if my radar is that good," Elizabeth shrugged, sitting down. "I think there's something wrong with Mad Eye Moody, too."

"I don't want to hear you calling him that," Severus scolded lightly. "Professor Moody served well in the war, at great personal sacrifice." _And I agree that there's something wrong_, he thought to himself.

"Now," he sat across from her. "I want you to hold me out with your image as long as you can, and when I get through, I want to see the most innocuous memory you can think of. We're setting up a double wall of sorts."

Elizabeth nodded, and cleared her mind, something that was becoming faster and easier with practice.

Severus stepped into her mind, and pushed against the dungeon wall. Elizabeth could hold him off for more than two minutes now, even though he'd stopped being gentle a few weeks before. When he broke through, he was greeted with a tabby cat, rolling on a carpeted floor, playing with a feather that an unseen person was dangling above it from some kind of flexible pole.

Backing out of her mind, he chuckled. "What was that?"

"Aunt Petunia's cat," Elizabeth grinned. "He was easily amused."

Severus laughed again.

"What?"

Severus shook his head. "I was just thinking that if the Dark Lord saw that running through your mind, he might think you were simple." He took a deep breath. "Let's go again."

They practiced for another hour before Severus called their lesson to an end, ordering food from the house elf. "You're making excellent progress," he said, washing his hands in the little kitchen. "Soon we'll start working on expelling someone from your mind."

"You can do that?" Elizabeth looked at him. "Why didn't we start with that?"

"You had to learn to clear your mind and notice when someone had infiltrated it." Severus said, pointing to the sink. "Wash your hands." Elizabeth obeyed, and Severus leaned against the kitchen table, watching. "Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him as she dried her hands.

"Has Defense class been alright recently?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Professor Moody knows a lot about the Dark Arts, but he's not as good a teacher as Remus. I think Neville is more afraid of him than he is of you."

Severus smirked. "I took lessons on intimidation from Alastor."

"He's always screaming 'Constant vigilance!' and waving his wand around. Plus, you never know where his eye is looking. The upside, however, is that he seems to not like Malfoy very much. The Slytherins have class after us, and I heard Professor Moody screaming at him about something."

"That is none of your concern," Severus said firmly.

Elizabeth folded the towel and put it on the counter. "Dad?"

"Yes?" Severus gestured for her to sit as he served them both.

"Pansy Parkinson says that she remembers you over at the Malfoys' house when she was a kid playing with Draco."

"Is there a question?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know… she said Draco used to really like you, that he used to call you Severus and get excited when you were coming over."

"Well, I wasn't his professor at the time, and I was unwilling to assume the "uncle" title to a child I was not actually related to, so he called me by my given name. Or at least what of it he could pronounce as a toddler," Severus smirked. "But that's still not a question, hatchling."

"He just doesn't act like that anymore… I guess I just wondered why."

"Mr. Malfoy is quite a bit older than he was when he was having play dates with Miss Parkinson," Severus said, taking a bite.

"Yeah, I know he's not going to be blowing his nose on your robes or anything," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Even an infant wouldn't dare," Severus smirked. "My relationship with Draco is was complicated by my exposure as a spy."

"What does he have to do with that?"

Severus sighed. "Lucius is the one who originally discovered that I was your father. He told me, and things unraveled from there." He shook his head. "Your grandfather would have liked me to stay as spy, but that would have required me to pull you into it… I didn't want to do that."

"So why did Mr. Malfoy even tell you? He couldn't know you were a spy just because of me. You joined the Death Eaters on your own originally."

"I think he thought that I would get you and bring you over to the Dark. Raise you as a Death Eater in training." Severus grimaced. "It would have been a great win for the Dark… The Girl Who Lived, a follower of the Dark Lord."

"So you revealed yourself so that wouldn't happen to me?"

Severus looked at her. "I wouldn't let you near those people, Elizabeth. Not for anything."

"So Mr. Malfoy doesn't like you anymore?"

"I'm not sure Lucius ever really liked me," Severus smirked. "Or anyone, for that matter. But we were as close to friends as we could be, under the circumstances. And yes, revealing myself as a spy impacted that. And it impacted my relationship with Draco."

"Do you think Draco would be such a prat if you were his dad?"

Severus snorted, before looking reproachful. "I don't want to hear you calling people names."

"But do you think he would be?"

Severus sighed. "I think that much of a child's personality is formed from their parental influences, yes. But there is also an element that can't be changed. Like there is nothing I can do to rid you of your danger-seeking behaviors." He tapped his fingers absently on the table. "What's this all about, hatchling?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I dunno. I just feel kind of sorry for him sometimes." She looked at her plate. "Like last year with the Hippogriff last year… I overheard him telling Pansy that his dad smacked him."

"As well he should have," Severus said, taking a drink. "The boy needs to learn to follow directions."

"Not for that," Elizabeth poked at the last bite of chicken. "He said his dad went spare that he had let Hagrid get the better of him. And…" She poked at the food again. "It seemed like it most more than a smacking."

Severus sighed. "I won't discuss Lucius' parenting methods with you. Suffice to say that Lucius has a different standard of behavior for his child than I have for mine." He pointed to her plate. "Now finish your dinner. Are you staying here tonight?"

"If that's okay," Elizabeth ate the last of her chicken. "Hermione has this new idea that if she wakes up every hour, on the hour, studies, and goes back to sleep, that she will learn better. So there are alarms going off all the time. And Lavender decided that she would get up every hour too, except she would do ten minutes bursts of exercise, so now there's alarms and jumping jacks… It's quiet here."

Severus rolled his eyes. "The things your grandmother allows in her House. Does she not cast monitoring charms? Why aren't your prefects taking care of such a thing?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Patti Stimpson is our prefect, but she doesn't really check on us. I'm just glad I have somewhere quiet."

"You can always stay here, you know that." Severus vanished the dishes. "Are you finished with your homework?"

"Yes," Elizabeth stood up. "Do you want to check my Potions essay?"

"Do I need to?"

"Depends on how much you were hoping for about the side effects of the potions left over after the antidote." Elizabeth looked through her school bag. "I wrote a paragraph about it, because all I could find was that an antidote doesn't reverse actual physical damage. So if you get swelling solution on your arm, and it swells, but it was caught in something, and so your skin gets cut or bruised or whatever, the antidote will take the swelling down, but it won't fix the bruising."

"That's all you need to know," Severus nodded. "It's why poison antidotes don't work if a person is already dead. It can take the poison out, but it can't repair the damage to a brain or heart."

"You don't need to check it then," Elizabeth shouldered the bag. "I thought maybe I was missing something in the research. I'm going to take a shower."

Severus sat in his armchair, watching Elizabeth's bedroom door as if it held some sort of interest. Things had been going smoothly since the Girl Who Went Blond occurrence. Almost too smoothly. Elizabeth had been doing her homework, practicing her occulmency, and he hadn't heard an exasperated "Dad!" in weeks. Did he dodge a hex? Was he out of the teenage years early? It seemed unlikely. He was sure it wouldn't last.

*S*S*

"Dad! You're hurting me!"

Severus' iron grip didn't loosen as he half-dragged his daughter down the steps to the dungeons. Barking the password at the portrait, he pulled her into their quarters, where he spun her to face him, his hand still on her arm.

"How?"

"I don't know!"

"Don't you dare lie to me Elizabeth Snape! Explain yourself this instant!"

"I don't know!" Elizabeth shouted.

Severus' eyes flashed dangerously. "You'd better keep a civil tongue in your head before I hex it out."

"But I don't know!"

Severus growled. "Go to your room." He released her and pushed her none-to-gently toward her bedroom. "You can stay there until you're ready to tell me the truth."

Elizabeth took the chance to get out of her father's circle of fury, slamming her bedroom door and throwing herself face down on the bed. When her name came out of the Goblet of Fire, she'd immediately looked for Severus. He would fix this. He'd make it okay. What she hadn't expected was fury and accusations.

She let tears fall on the pillow, angry and terrified. The thought of competing in this thing that Severus had said was so dangerous made her stomach clench; and she hated it when he was angry, especially when she absolutely didn't deserve it.

She heard the door open, but she didn't raise her head. If he could be mad for no reason, she could be mad at him.

The bed shifted as someone sat on the edge, and a hand settled on her back.

"Hey there, danger magnet."

Elizabeth looked up from the pillow, recognizing the voice and sat up, throwing herself into her godfather's arms. "Remus!"

"Come now," Remus said gently as she sobbed into his robes. "It's going to be alright."

"I didn't do it, Remus! I swear! I didn't!"

"I know," the werewolf said, rubbing her back. "It's okay."

"Dad doesn't believe me."

"He will," Remus smoothed her hair. "He's just scared."

"I'm scared," Elizabeth whispered. "I don't want to be a champion."

"Oh cub," Lupin tightened his hold on her. "We're going to try to get you out of it."

"I was so scared, and I looked for Dad, and he was just furious…"

Remus gave a frustrated sigh. "SEVERUS!"

"I'm here, Remus," Snape, who had been listening at the door, said quietly.

"Dad, I didn't, I promise!" Elizabeth's tear-stained face looked over Remus' shoulder at him.

Severus closed his eyes briefly. "I know," he crossed the room and sat down as Remus moved the teen off his lap and onto the bed between them. "I'm sorry, hatchling, I don't know what I was thinking." He put his arm around her. "I should have realized how terrified you were."

"I don't want to do it," Elizabeth said softly.

"You won't," Severus said firmly. "This won't happen. I'll pull you out of school and home school you myself if necessary."

Elizabeth seemed to realize something. "Remus? I thought you were in Albania?"

The man grinned. "I was, until I received a patronus from a certain Potions Master."

"Dad?"

Severus grimaced. "You don't lie to Remus…" he shrugged.

"You told me not to try to put my name in the Goblet," Elizabeth said reproachfully. "And I wouldn't have done it anyway. I have enough dangerous stuff that just happens to me."

"You have to admit that you don't always do what you're told," Severus smoothed her hair.

There was a pounding on the outer door, interrupting their conversation.

Severus released her and got up, going into the living room, Remus and Elizabeth following.

"Professor! There's no way she did it!" Fred was breathless outside the door.

"I'm aware of that, Mr. Weasley," Severus rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Fred looked past him at Elizabeth. "Professor Lupin! You can't let her do this, she's too…little… you have to fix it."

"We're working on that, Mr. Weasley," Severus said firmly.

"Oh," Fred said again. "Good, then."

Severus sighed. "Am I going to be able to get you out of here without some kind of physical interaction between you and my daughter?"

Fred blushed. "I'm just worried, sir."

"I understand the sentiment," Severus nodded, and gestured the boy into the room. "Come in." He rolled his eyes at Remus. "Two minutes and don't expect to be invited in again."

"Yes, sir." Fred came in and immediately enfolded Elizabeth in a hug. "You can't do this," he said quietly.

"You wanted to," Elizabeth said indignantly. It was one thing for Remus and Severus to forbid her to do something, but Fred?

"I am nearly of age," Fred said firmly.

"And have a bit of a death wish," Severus commented dryly.

"I mean, if you want to do it, I'm sure you'll be brilliant," Fred said, hurriedly placating the irritation on Elizabeth's face. "But Dumbledore says people have died."

"Two minutes are up, Mr. Weasley," Severus pointed to the door.

"Yes, sir." Fred leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I'd kiss you, but he looks like he's in a bad mood."

Elizabeth grinned and kissed _him_.

"OUT!" Severus bellowed.

"Yes, sir!" Fred grinned at Elizabeth and fled, the portrait banging shut behind him.

"Locking you in a dungeon," Severus pointed at Elizabeth. "That would solve several problems right now. You can't be a champion if you're imprisoned."

Remus grinned and put an arm around his goddaughter. "I've missed you two."

"We missed you too," Elizabeth leaned against him. "I've been trying to go easy on him, but this latest bit's pushed him over the edge."

Remus laughed and Severus scowled.

"How long can you stay?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"Certainly until this mess is worked out," Remus said. "We searched the area we were interested in, but our target has either moved on or is hiding behind wards we can't penetrate."

"So where's Sirius?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Remus grinned again.

"The question was merely to ascertain the chances of the mutt infiltrating our peace and quiet here, Remus, not to create some kind of global security crisis." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

Remus and Severus looked at her in shock. "What was that?"

Elizabeth laughed. "It's brilliant, isn't it? I'm practicing for the Gryffindor talent night."

"In which you are doing what?"

"Four of us are doing impressions of the Heads of House."

"And you're your father?" Remus sat on the sofa, laughing. "You're pretty good."

Severus scowled. "Well, as it appears that you are no longer emotionally distraught, which I would like to believe is due to my comfort, but I imagine has more to do with your run-in with Mr. Weasley, I am going to discuss with Albus what is to be done." He ran his hand through his hair. "You," he pointed at his daughter, "stay with your godfather. Do not leave these chambers. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth sat beside Remus. "Dad?"

"Yes?" Severus had his hand on the portrait.

"Who do you think put my name in?"

Severus paused. "I don't know, hatchling, but I'm going to find out."

*S*S*

"There's nothing we can do, Severus," Albus said, sitting behind his desk.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?" Severus snapped, pacing. "I won't have her competing in this nonsense. She doesn't conform to the standards you yourself set for the Hogwarts Champion! Doesn't that disqualify her?"

"The standards were for who could enter," Albus said. "But Elizabeth didn't enter. The Goblet chose the Champions."

"Then surely it's breaking the rules to have two Hogwarts contestants!" Severus tried again.

"Apparently, the Goblet didn't think so," Albus said calmly.

"THE GOBLET!" Severus shouted. "THE GOBLET CANNOT 'THINK' AT ALL, YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!"

"Severus!" Minerva admonished. "I know you're upset, but you don't speak to your father that way."

Severus rounded on the witch. "I can't believe you're not more upset!"

"Severus, there's nothing you can do," Minerva soothed. "The Goblet created a binding magical contract. She has to compete."

"I'll take her home," Severus said decidedly. "She will no longer be a Hogwarts student, and therefore cannot be the Champion for that school."

"It won't matter, Severus," Albus said quietly. "It won't release her from the contract. She will just have created her own fourth competing school."

"You have to let her compete, Sev," Minerva said gently. "You don't want her to become a squib do you? Violating a magic contract carries heavy consequences."

"But she didn't knowingly enter into a contract," Severus hissed. "And she's fourteen! I'm responsible for any contract she enters into! She needs my permission, and she certainly doesn't have it!"

"Severus," Dumbledore said firmly, "We will do everything we can to keep her safe. As a teacher, you're restricted in what you can do for her, but Lupin and Black can help all they want. If it would make you feel better, you may take a leave of absence and assist her yourself."

"You can do nothing to keep her safe," Severus spat. "You never have. You've never had her best interests in mind, and this is just the same."

"Severus!" Minerva scolded. "Young man, if you don't watch your tone—

"I'm thirty four years old, mother! I am not a young man, and I do not need to watch my tone!"

"You're behaving like a toddler!"

"Enough!" Severus threw up his hands and stormed out, his robes billowing more than usual.

Elizabeth was still sitting with Remus on the sofa when Minerva arrived through the floo. "Remus, take Elizabeth for a walk, please."

"Dad said not to leave," Elizabeth said, looking at her grandmother.

"Elizabeth."

"Dad _said_, Grandma," Elizabeth protested.

"What's this about, Minerva?"

"I need to speak with your father."

"He went to see Albus—

Severus strode through the portrait, and upon seeing his mother, deepened his scowl. "Go away, mother."

"Severus Tobias Snape, I don't know what's gotten into you today!"

"For the last time, I am no longer a child, and my tone or disposition does not have to please you!"

"You are showing your daughter a terrible example!"

Remus pulled Elizabeth up beside him. "Let's go see what your mum has to say about all this." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Not that I wouldn't sell tickets to what's happening in here."

They went into Severus' room and closed the door, muffling the fight.

"What's all the commotion?" Lily's portrait asked.

"Dad's fighting with Grandma." Elizabeth sat on the bed.

"About what? Hello, Remus."

"Not sure, but I think it's because of me," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Sweetheart, you didn't color your hair again, did you?"

"Your hair?" Remus looked at Elizabeth, who rolled her eyes.

"I colored it blond right after school started," she explained. "Dad reacted badly."

Remus chuckled. "I thought you said you'd been going easy on him."

"Since then," Elizabeth assured him.

"So why is your father upset now?" Lily asked. "I've been at the Weasley's all day."

"My name got called for the Triwizard Tournament," Elizabeth said simply.

"Elizabeth Rose Evans! What were you thinking entering—

"She didn't, Lily," Remus cut off the scolding witch. "We're not sure how it happened."

Elizabeth scowled, "Why do you and Dad think I'm an idiot?" She glared at Lily's portrait.

"Elizabeth," Remus warned.

The teen turned her glare to the bedspread.

"I'm sorry, dear," Lily said. "So your father is taking out his frustrations on Minerva, I take it?"

"It seems that way," Remus sighed. "Sev isn't taking this as angelically as Minerva would like, I'd imagine."

"Dad is in his 'if I say it loudly and in my teacher-voice, it will happen' mood," Elizabeth smirked.

As if on cue, the bedroom door burst open and Severus entered, slamming it behind him again.

"Did grandma leave?"

"No," Severus said shortly.

"So…" Remus looked at his friend, "She's still out there?"

"And until she leaves, I'll be in here," Severus glared at the door.

Elizabeth snorted.

"What?" Severus snapped.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Elizabeth trying to cover her laughter. "But are you locking yourself in your bedroom because you're mad at your mum?"

Severus glared.

"I mean, when I'm mad at you, I usually throw myself on the bed after I slam the door. Do you want me to move so you can do that?"

"Young lady—

Severus was interrupted by Remus, nearly falling off the bed in his laughter. "Elizabeth," he gasped, "Why don't you go see if you can placate your grandmother a little?"

"Okay," Elizabeth hopped off the bed. "Here, Dad, all yours."

He took a menacing step toward her but she just laughed and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Is your father in there?" Minerva asked, standing in the middle of the floor.

Elizabeth repressed the response of, "You just saw him go in." Instead, she nodded. "Don't be mad, Grandma. He's just upset."

"Sometimes I feel like I have a teenager again," Minerva shook her head. "I should smack him, and send him to bed without supper."

"Grandma," Elizabeth sighed. "Do you want me to be in this tournament?"

"Of course not, kitten—

"Well he doesn't either," Elizabeth said firmly. "Yelling at him doesn't help him to calm down."

"Elizabeth—

"Grandma, please," Elizabeth looked at her beseechingly. "Just leave him alone."

Minerva considered her granddaughter. "There's nothing he can do for you in this, Elizabeth."

"He knows that," Elizabeth snapped. "Don't you think he knows that?"

"You'd both do well to watch your tone—

"Professor, please!" Elizabeth gritted her teeth. "It's really not the time to care about tone."

Minerva pressed her lips together. "Perhaps you should both be in your rooms," she frowned. "You can stay there until you're ready to be respectful," she turned on her heel and left the quarters.

Elizabeth went back to Severus' room, opening the door. "Grandma says we can both go to our rooms and stay there. And I think we're supposed to go to bed without supper, but I'm not a hundred percent sure about that."

Remus chuckled. It was apparent from the room's tension that Remus and Lily had managed to calm Severus significantly. The potions master was sitting with his back against the headboard.

"I think I'd like pork chops for supper," Severus said absently, patting the bed beside him. "Come here, my little defender."

Elizabeth blushed. "You heard us?"

"Silencing charms are only effective if you cast them, hatchling." Severus dropped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to argue with her."

"That's okay," Elizabeth leaned on his shoulder. "I think she's the one who taught you to yell to calm people down."

Severus snorted. "Don't you have homework?"

"It's Friday," Elizabeth groaned.

"I hardly see what the day of the week has to do with anything," Severus frowned. "If you insist on doing these things that require you to risk your life, the least you can do is have as much knowledge as possible going into them."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She'd learned long ago that the way Severus expressed concern was scolding, if not always about things she'd actually done. "You're right," she said affably. "I'm sorry."

Severus snorted. "You should be. Infernal Tournament," he muttered. "The Dark Lord. Fred Weasley…" he glared at nothing in particular.

"That's a lot of hate," Elizabeth smirked. "Do you think a pork chop will help?"

"We will eat whatever the elves created for this evening's meal," Severus said.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Dobby!"

The elf popped into view. "Mistress Elizabeth Evans! How can Dobby help?"

"We'll have dinner here tonight," Elizabeth said. "Pork chops and whatever side dishes you want."

"Yes ma'am!" Dobby, elated to be of service. "Right away!" He popped away.

"That could come in handy," Remus said thoughtfully. "Elf magic could only help during a challenge."

Elizabeth grimaced. "I don't want to talk about it," she said decidedly, hopping off the bed. "Can you read over my Defense essay?" She looked at Remus.

"Sure," Lupin said, standing. "But your father has always been more qualified at Defense."

Elizabeth smirked. "Dad and Moody don't see eye to eye."

"Professor Moody," Remus corrected, looking at Severus. "They've always gotten on in the past."

"Go get your essay, hatchling, we'll meet you in the living room," Severus said, waiting until the teen had gone into her room before turning to Remus. "Do me a favor, and have a conversation or two with Moody while you're here," he said, standing up. "There's something off that I just can't place."

"It's amazing how busy I've been without a real job," Remus smirked. "Any other world problems you'd like me to solve?"

Severus just snorted and walked out of the room, leaving Lily's portrait laughing on the night table.


	5. Bad Days

"Ron isn't speaking to me," Elizabeth told Fred. They were sitting on one of the sofas in the common room. He had his History of Magic book on his lap, and Elizabeth was leaning with her back against his side, practicing switch-transfiguration on an apple and an orange that rested on the other cushion.

"He'll come around," Fred said, doodling in the margin of the book. "Can we eat your homework when you're done?"

"When I'm done, your can transfigure them into chocolate," Elizabeth grinned. "And he doesn't seem like he's coming around."

"If he's not over it by the end of the week, George and I will kick him around a little," Fred held up his book. "How does this end?"

"They all die, I'd expect."

"That's what I thought," Fred tossed the book to the floor. "Here's hoping that all Binns wants on the test tomorrow is a general statement like that."

"Unlikely," Elizabeth closed her eyes. "My apple keeps turning out orange."

"Just tell McGonagall that it's a new hybrid."

"She's mad too," Elizabeth shrugged. "She and Dad had a fight, and I told her to leave him alone."

Fred gave her a look of mock horror. "And she didn't have you re-sorted?"

Elizabeth grimaced. "Where would I go? I couldn't be a Ravenclaw," she gestured to the fruit. "Ravenclaws can do switching charms, I'm pretty certain."

"You need a vacation," Fred put his arm around her waist and pulled her so she was laying backward with her head in his lap. "Let's get out of here for awhile."

"It's past curfew."

"Since when do we care about that?" Fred smirked. "Come on. Let's go to the astronomy tower." He stood and pulled her up beside him.

Elizabeth laughed. "You know, you can kiss me without looking at the stars."

"I've heard that," he grabbed her hand. "Oi, George!"

His twin looked over from where he was being trounced by Hermione in Wizard's Chess. "Yeah?"

"If anyone asks, we went to bed early, yeah?"

"Sure," George rolled his eyes.

The trip to the tower was easy; no one was in the corridors. When they reached the top of the tower, Fred pulled a bag out of one of the cabinets, opening it to reveal a sleeping bag.

"Planned this, did you?" Elizabeth smirked as he zipped the bag open and spread it under the observatory window like a blanket.

"I just thought you could use some peace," Fred said, sitting down and patting the bag beside him.

"Did you see the buttons?" Elizabeth sat down and leaned against him.

"The Slytherins are ballsy, I'll give them that," Fred said. "Did your dad see them?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Yep."

"Did he go spare?"

"Not as such," Elizabeth smirked. "You can't tell, okay?"

"Do I look like a snitch?"

"No, you don't have wings," Elizabeth poked him in the side. "Anyway, you can't tell, 'cause instead of going off on them, he hexed the buttons."

"What do you mean?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"He spelled them so that if you wear one, it feels all the time like it's a Muggle button, ones with the pins, and the pins are poking you. He figures they'll eventually fall out of style if they hurt to wear." She grinned.

Fred laughed and lay down with her head on his shoulder. "Prats, all of them. Cedric's an alright bloke, really, but he doesn't have a chance."

Downstairs, Remus Lupin was examining the Marauder's Map. "Why do you think Barty Crouch is here?" He asked Severus, hunched over the map.

"Probably to speak to Albus," Severus said distractedly. "Did you talk to Moody?"

"I tried," Remus made a face. "You're right. There's something a bit off about him, isn't there? I'm not certain he knew who I was when I first came in, and all the time we were talking, he was looking around and drinking… do you think he's gone round the bend?"

"It's a wonder we haven't all gone crazy," Severus shook his head. "The man saw hell in the first war."

"He's in Moody's office," Remus commented again.

"Who?"

"Crouch."

"Why are you messing with that anyway?"

"I'm nosy," Remus said, his eyes falling on the Astronomy Tower. "Mischief managed," he said quickly, folding the map. "I think I've done enough nosing around here for one night, Sev. I'll see you in the morning."

"Tell Black to move out, will you?" Severus said, turning the page of the journal he was reading.

Remus snorted. "He's lonely. I'm going to walk out and apparate, I think," he waved a goodnight. "Fresh air."

Out in the corridor, Lupin walked purposefully to the Astronomy Tower and up the stairs. When he reached the observation deck, he saw Elizabeth and Fred lying on the fluffy purple sleeping bag. Clearing his throat, he stepped into the room.

"Remus!" Elizabeth sat up, startled.

"Professor Lupin!" Fred sat up beside her.

"I'm no longer a professor, Mr. Weasley. Which means I cannot give you detention for being out of the Tower after curfew. I can, however, take you to Professor McGonagall."

Fred stood up, "Please sir, I just wanted to get her out of the nonsense that's all around now… somewhere people weren't talking about the Tournament."

Remus regarded the teenagers for a moment. "Need I remind you that we still don't know who put Elizabeth's name in the Goblet? And that clearly there is someone who wishes her harm?"

"No, sir," the two students before him chorused.

"Mr. Weasley, I appreciate the sentiment of this evening, but it isn't prudent for you to be wandering the castle at night." He sighed. "Come. I'll walk you back to the Tower."

"How did you know we were here?" Elizabeth asked as Fred grabbed the sleeping bag.

"The Map," Remus said simply.

"Sir?" Fred looked at the older wizard in surprise. "You… you can use…"

Remus smirked and gave a little bow. "Mr. Moony, at your service, Mr. Weasley."

Fred's eyes opened wide. "Wow… what…. wow…"

"Does Dad know?" Elizabeth asked, knowing the answer. If Severus knew, she would be over his shoulder right now being fireman carried down the stairs.

"Not yet," Remus threatened, "but if you don't move this instant, I'll let him know."

"We're coming!" Fred snapped out of his worshipful reverie.

"Are you going to tell, grandma?" Elizabeth asked as they went down the stairs. "She's already mad at me."

"I certainly should," Remus said sternly, taking hold of the base of his goddaughter's neck. "However, if your grandmother knows, I'd expect her to tell your father. And I'd like to avoid Mr. Weasley's death, if only to spare you having a father in Azkaban. So," he narrowed his eyes at them. "Suffice it to say that I'll be watching, and if I see you out after curfew again, I'll let your father do his worst."

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth examined her toes as they reached the portrait.

"Get in, and stay in," Remus ordered as Fred muttered the password.

"Goodnight," Elizabeth said tentatively, trying to determine just how irritated the werewolf was.

"Goodnight, trouble," Remus said, giving her a one armed hug.

_So, he's not that mad_, Elizabeth thought, climbing in the portrait hole behind Fred before Remus closed it firmly behind them.

"We need to work on not getting caught," Elizabeth said, following him into the common room.

"I never get caught when I'm not with you," Fred grinned. "You're distracting."

Elizabeth went up to bed, a smile that wouldn't fade on her face.

*S*S*

"Make. Her. Stop. Talking. To. Me." Elizabeth glared at Severus across his desk.

Severus bit back a smile at his daughter's grave expression. "Hatchling, you just have to ignore her."

"It doesn't matter if I ignore her!" Elizabeth growled, holding up _The Quibbler_. "Have you read this?"

"No, and neither should you," Severus said. "It's nothing more than a gossip magazine."

Elizabeth snapped the paper open and read aloud. "I suppose I get my strength from my mother. I know she'd be very proud of me if she could see me now… Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about her, I'm not ashamed to admit it… I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because she's watching over me…" She scowled at the paper. "I never said that!"

"Give it to me," Severus ordered, holding out his hand so she could slam the paper into it. "Rita Skeeter makes her living creating an emotional response from readers, true or otherwise. Stop reading it."

Elizabeth threw her arms up in the motion that reminded Severus so much of Lily and made a frustrated shrieking noise. "Dad!"

"Elizabeth, I have a pile of exams and a rack full of practicals to grade, and I have nothing else to tell you about this. I cannot control that woman; she is doing nothing other than being annoying, much as you are being now. So if you don't have anything to say to me that will not come out in a toddler's whine, kindly go to the Tower or our living room or somewhere that is _not here_."

"You aren't taking me seriously!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Out, or you can take your attitude out on some dirty cauldrons for a couple of hours."

Another irritated shriek, and she left the office, slamming the portrait behind her.

It was almost time for dinner anyway, she reasoned with herself, still fuming from the article and her father's blatant disregard for it. She stomped up to the dorm, planning to dump her school bag on her bed before going to the Great Hall.

Lavender and Lexi were on Lavender's bed, a catalog between them. "This one," Lexi pointed emphatically. "It has to be."

"You don't think it's too purple?" Lavender frowned. "I don't want people to be making Lavender-wears-lavender jokes all night."

"Elizabeth, come look at this gown and tell Lavender it's brilliant," Lexi said, holding up the catalog.

"For what?" Elizabeth tossed her bag on the bedspread.

"For the Yule Ball, silly," Lavender said. "My mum bought me dress robes, but they're a bit… well, they're awful, really. My grandmum sent me money for my birthday, and I'm ordering ones that won't make Eddie Carmichael think I'm a freak."

"Eddie Carmichael?"

"Ravenclaw. Tall. Gorgeous." Lavender grinned. "I think he's going to ask me."

"I heard Fred telling Lee Jordan that you're going to the Ball with him," Lexi said to Elizabeth. "What are you wearing?"

Elizabeth gritted her teeth. "I'm not going with Fred."

"Why not?' Lexi looked horrified. "I thought you two were an item. He's dreamy."

Elizabeth shrugged. "We're going to be late for dinner."

*S*S*

"Lexi says that you said you weren't going to the Ball with me," Fred said over dinner.

"I'm not." Elizabeth stabbed her potato with her fork.

"Pardon me?" Fred scowled. "Why not?"

"You. Didn't. Ask. Me."

"I didn't…" Fred looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "You're my bloody girlfriend."

"Am I? I don't remember being asked that either. And you've been talking to Katie Bell an awful lot lately."

"What… What are you…" Fred was at a loss for words.

"Stop making decisions for me, Fred Weasley!" Elizabeth stood and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Severus Snape watched his daughter flee from her table and sighed.

"Where is your child going, Severus?" Minerva looked over at him.

"She's in a mood," Severus shook his head. "I can only hope that she's taking it out on Mr. Weasley. Perhaps they've had a fight that will ruin her on boys forever."

"Don't you think you should go after her?"

"What can she do, Mother? There are a finite number of places a teenage girl can go in the castle to sulk. I've learned from experience that she needs a good half hour of pillow-punching time before talking to her does any good. And I've also learned that it probably won't be me she ends up talking to."

"You cannot let Remus become her father, Severus."

"I'm not," Snape snapped. "But he's always been the one she will talk to. She's not the broken eleven-year-old she was. She has no problem rejecting me like a normal teenage girl."

"Perhaps that's why she's been so moody lately," Minerva said, taking a sip of water from her goblet. "You're letting her pull away."

"Mind your own business, Mother." Severus poked at what remained of his dinner until the students started to leave before making his way down to the dungeons.

Elizabeth's bedroom door was closed, and Severus smirked a little to himself. _I know my daughter, mother._ Knocking gently on the door, he waited, but received no response.

"Elizabeth." He knocked again.

"I hate everyone!"

Severus smothered a laugh. "Can I come in?"

"Everything's stupid."

Taking that as a yes, Severus opened the door. Elizabeth was under the blankets, on her stomach, only the top of her head poking out.

"Tell me about it." He sat in the armchair beside her bed. His chair. He hadn't sat in it for a while.

"Where's Remus?"

"Talking to Hagrid." Severus tried not to be jealous… but it was difficult. "You used to tell me things, you know."

Elizabeth poked her red-rimmed eyes out from under the blanket. "I'm not a baby."

"So you've said," Severus sighed. "I know you're upset at Rita Skeeter, hatchling, but I can't help but think there's something else. It's not like you to be so angry over something so silly. That woman is an idiot, and you know it."

"I don't know why she can't pick on someone who chose this," Elizabeth whispered. "I didn't put my name in the stupid Goblet, I didn't ask Voldemort to try to kill me… I don't make any decisions."

"Oh Rosie," Severus sighed again. "I know it hasn't been a good year so far…" He reached a cool hand under the blankets and laid it on her hot neck. "I don't know what to do about that," he said. "When you were younger, it seemed I could fix any problem you had by cuddling you on my lap. But the problems are bigger now, and you're more likely to sit with me when you're happy."

"I wish I was little." Elizabeth mumbled into her pillow.

"So do I," Severus said gently. "Talk to me, hatchling."

"I don't want to do the Tournament," she said quietly. "It wouldn't be so bad to be a squib."

"Elizabeth, I don't want you to do it either… but I won't let this destroy your future."

"I'm scared."

"Me too," Severus said gently. "I wish I could get you to talk about it, but you go from crying to jokes, and I can't keep up."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm mad, I guess. I don't want to do it, and I don't like that I have to."

"I'm sorry," Severus said, tilting his head to see her face better. "I wish I could fix it, I do."

"I know," Elizabeth bit her lip. "It's worse that it's making you and Remus upset… like it would be better if I just had to go through it alone."

"You shouldn't have to be alone," Severus said quietly. "I know you worry about me… I suppose telling you not to won't help."

Elizabeth smiled weakly. "No."

"We are all going to make it," Severus said firmly. "There's nothing you can't get through. We won't let anything happen to you."

"Fred's mad at me." Elizabeth pulled the blanket back a little further.

"He's a prat," Severus said simply.

"Dad!" Elizabeth looked at her father, shocked that he would use a word he scolded her for using.

Severus smirked. "You looked angry with him tonight."

Elizbeth glared at her pillow. "He's been telling people that we're going to the Ball together."

"And you are not?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't ask me," Elizabeth scowled.

As a man, Severus wondered why Elizabeth thought she needed an invitation from the boy she'd been snogging for weeks… but he could tell that a comment like that would not go over well.

"Young men are thoughtless," he said instead. "That's why you should give them up for ten or twenty years."

"Dad," Elizabeth rolled her eyes but smiled a little. "I just… no one asked me about the Tournament, and then he didn't ask me about the Ball… I just snapped."

"So Fred Weasley was the victim of being stupid in the wrong place and time," Severus said, pushing the hair back from her face.

"Maybe," Elizabeth grimaced.

"Do you want to go with him?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "Not that I'll get to now."

Severus smirked. "I think you'd be surprised how thick boys are when it comes to things like this. One argument is not going to stop him from wanting to be with you. Unfortunately."

"Dad!"

"Okay, Okay," Severus held up his hands.

Elizabeth shook her head and sat up, getting out of bed and sitting on the arm of Severus' chair, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Be nice to Fred."

"You be nice to Fred," Severus pulled her off the arm and into his lap.

"I like him, Dad."

"I know," Severus sighed. "And, believe it or not, I want you to be happy. I'm glad you've found someone that makes you happy. I just wish you'd found him a few years from now."

"When did you meet Mum?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

Severus smirked. "Touché, hatchling."

There was a tap at the portrait outside, and it swung open to allow Hedwig, who looked irritated at once again having to travel to the dungeons, to fly in. She dropped a package on the bed, gave an annoyed hoot, and headed back to the Owlry without bothering to ask for a treat.

Elizabeth got up and went over to the package. Unwrapping the box, she found a wand that looked exactly like her own. Carefully extracting it, she held it up.

"Oh!" She jumped, startled as the wand turned into a rose. As she watched, the rose opened its petals and spoke in Fred Weasley's voice.

"Elizabeth Rose Evans, will you do me the honor of allowing me to accompany you to the Yule Ball?"

"Oh, he's trouble," Severus groaned.

Elizabeth had melted onto the bed. "Yes," she said, starry eyed.

"I think you probably need to go tell him that," Severus smirked.

*S*S*

Elizabeth stepped through the portrait and immediately spotted Fred, sitting on one of the sofas, facing the fireplace, doing absolutely nothing. Just sitting; staring into the fire.

She went over, sitting beside him with the rose still in her hand. "I thought your trick wands turned into rats."

"Rubber rats," Fred said softly. "And that one is special."

"I see that."

"So?" Fred looked at her.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes. But Fred, you could have just _asked_ me… this is beautiful, but I don't want you to think you have to be this fancy to get me to go with you."

"Alright," Her put his arm around her shoulders. "Then how about this for a simple question: Will you be my girlfriend?"

Elizabeth cuddled into his side. "Yes. And I'm sorry."

"Bad day?"

"Not so bad now."

*S*S*

"I need you to stay in the dungeons tonight," Severus said after their next Occulmency lesson.

"Okay," Elizabeth said affably. She often spent the night after their lessons. Blocking her mind was tiring, and she more often than not fell asleep on the sofa. "Why?"

"Because I said so," Severus said before calling for dinner.

"Ooookkkaaayyy," Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Am I in trouble?"

"I don't know, are you?" Severus crossed his arms. "Have you done something I don't know about?"

"No," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I was just asking."

"Officially, you are staying here tonight because you are very tired." Severus said, pointing to her chair at the table.

"And unofficially?" Elizabeth sat and filled her goblet with pumpkin juice.

"Remus is going to come tonight and take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"As a teacher at this institution, I can have nothing to do with what you are doing with your godfather, who is also not a professor at this institution, at midnight tonight."

"Is it something to do with the Tournament?"

"It's interesting," Severus said, "I hear myself talking, but yet you still ask me questions I've already promised that I cannot answer."

"I'll take that as a yes," Elizabeth smirked.

"Smart girl. Eat your dinner." Severus took a bite of his own food. "You're going to get ready for bed as soon as you're finished."

"Why?"

"Because you're exhausted." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Right." Elizabeth ate a bite. "It's getting easier."

"Pardon?"

"Holding you out," Elizabeth clarified.

"Good, because next week we're going to move up a level."

"Pushing you out?"

"Yes. Something you should be particularly good at due to your condition."

"Condition?"

"You're a teenage girl," Severus smirked. "That makes you good at pushing your father away."

"I don't push you away," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "We're way closer than Hermione and her dad. And Pavarti says she keeps tons of stuff she doesn't want her dad to see under the floorboards in her room."

"Hmm," Severus raised an eyebrow. "If you're so open with me, why did I have to find out from Molly Weasley that you haven't spoken to your best friend in weeks?"

"He hasn't spoken to me," Elizabeth shrugged. "Fred says he's going to knock him around."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Severus shook his head. "So is the younger Mr. Weasley jealous of the elder Mr. Weasley?"

"What?" Elizabeth looked at him. "No! He thinks I put my name in the Goblet."

"Ridiculous," Severus said firmly.

"You thought I did too," Elizabeth reminded him.

"I was a concerned father," the Potions Master said airily. "I can't be held responsible for thinking ridiculous things."

"Whatever you say, Dad."

"Exactly right." Severus stabbed the last of his broccoli with a fork. "I don't believe that Mr. Weasley is still under that misapprehension."

"I think he is."

Severus shook his head. "It's an excuse," he pointed meaningfully at her broccoli before continuing. "He's jealous, hatchling."

"He doesn't want to date me, Dad."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Severus said. "You're an intimidating friend to have, Elizabeth."

"I am not."

"Of course you are. You're famous. You've fought the Dark Lord and won twice. And now you're getting all the attention as a Tournament Champion."

"I've only fought him once," Elizabeth mumbled.

"I'm only pointing out that you are a difficult act to follow. A young man doesn't always want to be the one in the shadows. Believe me." He vanished the dishes. "Go get ready for bed."

"I thought we were having a heart-to-heart," Elizabeth frowned.

"We can continue this conversation after you've bathed and changed. But I want you in bed early. Merlin knows how long you'll be gone on your joyride tonight. Shower. Teeth. Pajamas."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I know, Dad. I'm not a little kid."

*S*S*

"Elizabeth," Remus whispered at quarter to midnight, shaking her shoulder. "Wake up."

"Mmmppff?" Elizabeth pulled the pillow around her ears.

"Come on, cub," Lupin chuckled. "I know it's late."

"Tired," the teen mumbled.

"I know." Remus pulled the blankets back. "Shoes, please."

Elizabeth groaned, sitting up. "I hate you."

Remus laughed. "Aw, come now, Sevling." He handed her shoes. "Put these on and let's go."

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked around a yawn.

"You'll see."

Yawning again, Elizabeth pushed her feet into the shoes he'd handed her and stood, stretching. "Should I get dressed?"

"No, but you need to put this on." Remus held out a fluttery piece of fabric.

"My cloak!" Elizabeth's eyes opened wide. "I'm not allowed to use that."

"A temporary loan," Remus smiled. "Hurry. It took so long to rouse Sleeping Beauty, we're late."

"Late for what?" Elizabeth threw the cloak over her head and followed her godfather out of the room.

"Hush," Remus ignored the question. "Your father is asleep."

"Probably not," Elizabeth's disembodied voice said. "He knows we're going out somewhere."

"Are you always this argumentative after you've been woken up?"

"Yes."

They made their way up the stairs to the front doors of the castle, then out onto the grounds.

"Are we going into the forest?"

"Hush," Remus ordered again. "You're invisible. You have to be quiet as well." He held out his hand. "Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"One, because I said so. Two, because you're invisible, and I'd like to know where you are."

"Fine," Elizabeth grasped his hand in hers and let him lead her quietly around the edge of the Forest to the far side, away from the castle and the lake.

That's when she heard it… the roar of the dragons.


	6. The First Task

As they got closer, Elizabeth saw the four vicious looking dragons, pulling against the magical chains that held them to the ground.

"This one's going to get loose," one of the tamers yelled. "One of you, help me stun him."

"Remus!" One of the other tamers turned and jogged toward them, as the others stunned the Horntail that was struggling. He was almost to them when Elizabeth recognized him. Charlie Weasley.

"Stay back," Charlie said. "That one over there can breathe fire forty feet."

"Don't worry," Remus assured, "I'm not moving another step. I just thought I'd come down and see the show." He'd moved his hands behind him so that he wouldn't be awkwardly holding the air.

Charlie grinned, "They're beautiful, aren't they? Deadly as hell, though." He saw Remus grimace and sobered. "Sorry."

"That's alright," Remus said, "I would have made that determination myself, I'm sure." He looked at the dragons. "Four… one for each of them? Do they have to fight them?"

"Just get past them, I think," Charlie shrugged. "I wish I knew more, so I could tell you." He smiled sadly. "I'd hate for my future little sister to get hurt."

Remus snorted. "Let's not get carried away."

Charlie grinned and shook his head. "Anyway, I should get back, these things aren't responding to single stunning spells, we're having to double team them."

"Thanks, Charlie," Remus shook the other man's hand, keeping his hold on Elizabeth with his left hand.

Charlie trotted off and Remus started back toward the castle.

"Quiet until we get to the castle," he said softly. "We'll talk when we get back to the dungeons."

Elizabeth nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

Back in the living room, Elizabeth shucked off her cloak and sat on the sofa, playing with the fabric in her lap. "Dad's going to lose it."

"That's the least of our problems, I'd expect," Remus sat down heavily beside her. "Getting past the dragon might be the real trouble."

Elizabeth made a face. "Do me a favor? Don't tell Dad until the last minute."

"Probably a good thought," Remus leaned back, stretching out his legs. "Tomorrow, we start training."

"Tomorrow?"

"You need to sleep," Remus said firmly. "And I need time to formulate a plan."

"How am I supposed to sleep now?"

"Come here," Remus opened his arms, and Elizabeth curled up beside him, laying her head on his chest. "We're going to get you through this."

"Dad can't help. He's teacher."

Remus chuckled. "Do you want to see how fast he would quit if he thought he could give you life-saving assistance? You'd have a Potions substitute in a half-hour, and that's only because he'd have to argue with Albus."

"Maybe I could transfigure them into something," Elizabeth closed her eyes. She was nervous, but for some reason, sitting with Remus made everything a little bit better. "I can change a rat into a teacup."

"That's an awfully large transfiguration," Remus squeezed her briefly. "And I seem to remember that your teacup was furry."

"Yeah, but it couldn't run away. Or kill me."

"Let's table that," Remus smirked. "I'll think of something."

Elizabeth yawned. "I'll help."

"I'm sure you will," Remus smiled down at the almost-asleep teen. He tightened his arms around her. "Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"I can't sleep," Elizabeth said softly.

"Yes, you can," The wizard left one arm around her and moved his other hand to smooth her hair. "Sleep now. I'll be right here."

*S*S*

"What do you mean 'I can't tell you'?" Severus scowled over breakfast the next morning.

Elizabeth grimaced at the irritation in his voice, but held firm. "Remus and I don't want you to risk helping more than you're allowed." _That's true,_ she rationalized. _Not really the whole truth, but I can deal with that later_. When Severus found out they had hidden dragons from him, she'd likely be grounded until the end of time. "You can't do anything as a teacher."

Severus' voice was deathly quiet. "Do you want to see how fast I can write a resignation letter?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Do you and Remus have meetings about things you're going to say to me so that they are all the same?"

Severus glowered at her. "Remus and I practice truth, which you might want to study." He glared at his breakfast. "Disobedient children," he muttered, stabbing his eggs with a fork. "I'd better not see anything in this task that would have benefited from my resignation, you'll think a scrub brush is attached to your hand. I'll make you sorry you even considered keeping a secret from me. You'll never play Quidditch again."

Elizabeth finished her breakfast, and got up to go around the table. "I love you too, Dad." She put her arm around his shoulders and leaned her head against his. "You could wait until I've actually done something to get worked up, you know."

"I do not get 'worked up'," Severus snarled. "And it's just a matter of time for you to do something, you little monster. I should hang you in the dungeon by your toenails."

Elizabeth laughed and kissed his cheek. "Will you open the floo for me?"

"I suppose," Severus said grudgingly. "I will open the floo so you can go have your clandestine meeting." He stood, grumbling all the way to the fireplace. "Laughing at my threats," he muttered darkly. "It's the dungeon for you, brat."

He cast the incantation that opened the floo for outside school travel.

"When are you going to take the child lock off the floo?"

"When you are no longer a child," Severus said, pulling her roughly into a hug. "Behave yourself," he said quietly. "Do whatever Remus and Mutt think will help. Firecall if you need me."

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth hugged him back. "Don't worry."

"Stop saying ridiculous things," Severus snapped, tightening his grip.

"Okay," Elizabeth laughed a little. "I need to go now, or Remus will think you really did lock me in the dungeon."

"Alright," Severus sighed. "I will come to the house Sunday afternoon, and pick you up."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I can come back on my own, Dad."

"I know, Miss Independent, but since I reside in that house for a few months a year, I would like to pick up some items that I did not bring to school." Severus held out the floo powder pot.

Elizabeth scooped out a handful and tossed it into the flames. "Bye, Dad," she stretched up to kiss his cheek again and stepped into the floo. "Snape's Residence, Spinner's End".

*S*S*

"Good morning, beautiful," Sirius said from the kitchen table when she'd dropped her bag in the living room and made her way to the kitchen, following the smell of pancakes.

"Hi," Elizabeth greeted, leaning over the counter. "Are there chocolate chips?"

Remus flipped another pancake. "Yes. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes," Elizabeth spotted the measuring cup and nabbed a handful of chocolate. "Dad's pissed."

"Language," Remus said, moving the chocolate out of reach. "Your father is a neurotic control-freak."

"I'm telling him you said that," Elizabeth grinned, plopping into the chair across from Sirius.

"Tell him, and I will tell him that I caught you and Fred snogging in the Potions storage."

"That's a lie!" Elizabeth scowled.

"Yes, but he won't know that," Remus grinned evilly.

Elizabeth looked at Sirius. "You're my favorite."

Sirius snorted. "Sure I am, bright eyes."

Remus dropped a kiss on her head as he carried his breakfast to a chair. "You're sitting in my seat."

"We don't have 'seats'," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Except Dad, but that's because he likes to pretend he's the king of the table."

"You had better be careful with the psychoanalysis of your father," Remus warned, sitting at the foot of the table. "Just because you have the ability to read people, doesn't mean you should."

"You see him as the king too," Elizabeth commented, gesturing to the empty chair at the head of the table.

"This is your father's house," Remus said quietly. "Friends or not, it doesn't change that he deserves respect in his home. That includes giving him his rituals." He sighed. "But that's not what we're here to discuss."

"We're here to discuss how best to avoid my death," Elizabeth ate the last of her chocolate.

Sirius grimaced. "I don't like this at all," he said, stabbing his breakfast with a fork. "I can't believe Snape is allowing it."

"He doesn't have a choice," Remus said calmly. "You know what happens to people who break a magical contract."

"She's not of age," Sirius scowled. "Her legal guardian would assume that penalty."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head firmly. "Out of the question. Dad would lose his mind without magic. What's he going to do? Sell shoes?"

Sirius frowned. "Give the word, I'll adopt her and lose my magic."

"Stop it," Elizabeth shook her again. "You're supposed to be helpful."

"I think I'm being helpful," Sirius frowned. "More helpful than teaching you a heap of spells that won't help."

"I was thinking if I can't transfigure the dragon, perhaps I could transfigure something into a weapon."

"I thought your teacup was furry," Sirius said mildly.

"Do you guys just sit around and talk about me?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You're thinking like a Muggle," Remus put in. "You don't need to transfigure anything into a weapon. Your wand is your weapon."

"Okay, but it's not like a sword," Elizabeth shrugged. "I mean, I've heard Dad use that spell that slices people up, but I'm pretty sure that is not a spell I'm supposed to use."

"No," Remus shook his head. "You certainly should not. I think that you will not need such extreme measures." He handed her an apple as she reached for the chocolate chips that were still behind her on the counter. "I think you'll need defensive spells. It is unlikely that you will need to harm the dragon. I can't imagine Charlie Weasley agreeing to that. My guess is that you will have to get past the beast to fetch something, or as part of an obstacle course. Or perhaps capture the dragon…" he looked at Sirius for confirmation.

"Getting past it seems more likely. At least I hope so. Although we should practice binding charms just in case." Sirius sat back in his chair. "I'm going to help, beautiful, but just know that it is under protest."

"You don't want to help me?"

Sirius sighed. "Of course I do. I am spending Saturday night working on it, aren't I? Betty Channingway from the bookshop in Diagon Alley and I were going to have dinner, but I gave up potential—

"Padfoot!" Remus cut him off. "He wants to help, Elizabeth. He's just a little bit more like your father than he'd care to admit."

Sirius sighed. "Let's go into the living room."

"Since when did he become the one who worries?" Elizabeth asked Remus as they relocated.

"He loves you, cub." Remus settled beside her on the sofa.

"So," Elizabeth propped her feet on the coffee table. "Do I conjure a bridge and walk over the fire-breathing thing?"

"It would have to be one heck of a bridge," Remus commented, swatting her trainers off the table. "At least take your shoes off."

Kicking her still-tied shoes to the floor, Elizabeth replaced her feet on the table. "So if not a bridge, what?"

"I think a heat-resistant charm is our first move," Sirius commented. "You need to be able to protect yourself against fire."

"So I can cast a charm when I first start the challenge?"

Remus shook his head. "There's no spell that will protect you like a fireproof suit. There is a fireproof shield you can produce, but you have to sustain it. Just like a Protego." The werewolf stretched out his legs.

"Is there a potion?" Sirius drummed his fingers on the table. "Not really my cup of tea, potions."

"A fireproofing potion?" Remus asked, pondering for a moment. "We can ask Severus."

"There is," Elizabeth said suddenly, sitting up straighter. "Dad's challenge to hide the stone!"

"What is she talking about?" Sirius looked at Remus.

"Three years ago, Dumbledore hid the Philosopher's Stone in Hogwarts," Remus explained. "All the teachers put up defenses." He turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "Your father's defense involved a fireproofing potion?"

"Hermione and I had to solve a riddle," Elizabeth said, her mind working furiously. "One of the potions allowed you to pass through a wall of flames to keep going. What I don't know is if it was a special kind of fire."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'Hermione and I' had to solve a riddle?"

"Sirius," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Can we focus?"

"I am focused," Sirius said quietly. "I'm focused on how many times you've almost died in recent memory."

"Both of you, stop," Remus said. "I'll find a way to ask Severus about it."

"Oh yeah," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Hey, Dad, do you have a potion that will help Elizabeth not to catch on fire?" She smirked. "You'll have to come bust me out of the dungeon."

"I'll ask him," Sirius shrugged. "I'll tell him that I'm joining the Muggle circus. And don't think I've forgotten a story you clearly don't want to tell me."

Elizabeth groaned and went over to Sirius' chair. "Maybe Remus should ask him," she said, sitting on the arm and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I will do that," Remus sighed. "And let it be a testament to how much I love you that I will have to listen to twenty or thirty minutes of lecture about how if anyone had paid attention in Potions, his life would be simpler."

"At least he won't give you books to read," Elizabeth grimaced. "Once, just out of curiosity, I asked why there weren't potion-making factories. You know, like a big factory making a ton of Headache Soother. And, after a lecture about the fine science of Potion making, he gave me three books and promised a quiz."

"I know it's strange for me to be the one in the room with the attention span," Sirius drawled. "But if we could return to the matter at hand…"

"We need a way to get around a dragon," Elizabeth frowned. "If I could have my cloak…"

"And Severus would give it back to you," Remus snorted.

"Cloak?" Sirius looked confused.

"James' invisibility cloak," Remus supplied. "He left it with Albus, who gave it to Trouble here…" He grinned as Elizabeth smacked him in the arm. "Who quickly had it confiscated."

"A true marauder," Sirius grinned proudly.

"So you're proud of that? What if I told you I had it taken because I went after the stone?" Elizabeth challenged.

"Then I would say that I hope it stays locked up," Sirius scowled. "And I don't appreciate the cognitive dissonance this is causing me."

"Anyway," Remus rolled his eyes, "You can't have the cloak. I'm not sure that it would do any good anyway. You need to be fast."

"I'm rubbish on my feet," Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm only fast on my broom."

"Your broom!" Remus' eyes widened in realization.

"I can't have a broom," Elizabeth reminded him, picking at the sofa fabric.

"No," Remus grinned. "But you can have a wand."

*S*S*

"Ron is mad at me," Elizabeth commented later, as they sat down to dinner.

"About?" Remus added extra salad to her plate.

"The Cup."

"He's jealous, bright eyes," Sirius pointed his wand at his goblet, filling it with wine.

"That's what Dad said." Elizabeth shrugged. "Doesn't really matter why, he's still upset."

"He'll come around," Remus soothed. "Eat."

"I'm fourteen," Elizabeth scoffed. "Why is everyone always telling me what to do?"

"Because you're fourteen," Remus took a bite of his own dinner. "And your father is worried that you're still undernourished."

"He's been force-feeding me for years," Elizabeth muttered, but started to eat.

"You need to focus," Sirius broke in. "Don't think about Weasley or your father, or anyone else. You're going to sleep tonight, and then we're going to practice the summoning charm until Severus gets here tomorrow."

"I'm focused," Elizabeth grumbled.

"No you aren't," Sirius said firmly.

Elizabeth put down her fork. "I'm going upstairs."

"Finish eating," Remus shook his head.

"I'm not hungry," Elizabeth tossed her napkin on the table and went up to her room, ignoring the demands from the two wizards to come back.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "What are we going to do?"

"_We_ are going to do nothing," Remus frowned. "_I _will go up in a little while and talk to her. _You_ will try to remember that she is a child, scared out of her mind. She's facing an impossible task, her best friend isn't helping, and you _certainly_ aren't helping."

"She has to—

"Focus. I know," Remus finished. "But telling her to calm down with a note of _urgency_ in your voice isn't helping."

Sirius sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

"Absolutely not," Remus shook his head. "You need to get your own fear under control. You and Severus need to _focus_ yourselves."

When Remus went upstairs, he found the traditional, Elizabeth-face-down-on-the-bed pose.

Wordlessly, he sat on the bed and put his hand on her back.

"Go away," she muttered into her pillow.

"I can't do that," Remus said mildly.

"I just want to go to bed."

"Then you should change your clothes," Remus rubbed her back slowly.

"I don't have to do everything you say," she muttered.

Remus suppressed a chuckle. _Do other teenagers do this?_ he asked himself. _Deal with fear by becoming rebellious about nothing?_

"Hmm," he said noncommittally. "You'd probably be more comfortable in pajamas."

"You don't know anything," came the reply from the pillow.

"Maybe not," the werewolf said quietly. "I don't know what is going to happen. And that scares me," he continued the rhythmic back-and-forth of his hand on her back. "Sirius and your dad as well."

"You're cracked."

Remus snorted. "Maybe."

They were quiet for a while. Remus saw Sirius come in out of the corner of his eye, and sent the other wizard an _I told you to stay away_ look, which the animagus ignored.

Sitting down on the other side of the bed, he smoothed his goddaughter's hair. "You know I'm a prat sometimes, right?" he said quietly.

"Yes," the girl snapped into her pillow.

"I'm sorry."

A shrug from the girl-who-lived. "It's okay."

Remus glared at his friend. _Twenty minutes of waiting her out, and all it took was an artless apology?_

"I'm glad you aren't afraid," Sirius continued. "But I am."

Elizabeth sat up and leaned against the dark haired wizard. "That's because you're a chicken."

Sirius scoffed. "Who are you calling a chicken, brat?" he kissed the top of her head.

Remus shook his head for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

*S*S*

A golden egg clutched under one arm, Elizabeth looked down toward the entrance of the arena, where she saw Minerva, Remus, and Sirius standing, waving her toward them.

Landing gently on her summoned broom, the egg was knocked out of her hands by the tackle-like hug she received from both godfathers.

"Bloody brilliant!" Sirius crowed, spinning her around. "Brilliant flying!"

"Of course," Minerva said proudly, picking up Elizabeth's discarded broom before someone trampled it accidentally. "She's a lion."

"Where's Dad?" Elizabeth asked as Remus wrapped her in his arms.

Sirius laughed. "He'll be along in a bit," he grinned. "He's been held up."

Elizabeth looked at Remus, who sighed. "When your father saw the dragons, he became… agitated. So much so, that Albus put him in a body bind, under a silencing spell, and stuck him to the stands. He'll be here just as soon as he's released."

"Does anyone care about this?" Sirius held up the abandoned golden egg as Elizabeth pulled away from Remus and started running toward the stands.

"Elizabeth!" Rita Skeeter emerged from nowhere, stepping in front of her. "If I could just have a word!"

Elizabeth made an impressive dodge around the woman, but Skeeter cut her off again. "Have you considered professional Quidditch in your future, Elizabeth?" Skeeter scribbled furiously. "Girl-Who-Lived 'Snitches' the Triwizard Cup's First Task."

Elizabeth spun around and sidestepped again, this time coming face to face with a wall of black Potions jacket. Strong arms closed around her, pressing her face into the buttons, and a voice growled above her head, "Go away, you useless gossip monger." Then, more gently. "You're alright?"

"Did you see me?" Elizabeth pulled back as far is Severus would let her and grinned up at him.

"I most certainly did," Severus frowned, inspecting her for injuries. "Does your arm hurt?" He looked at the rips in the shoulder of her robe. "How could you keep _dragons_ from me, young lady?"

"Just one dragon," Elizabeth said weakly. "And it stings a little."

"Do you imagine that _'just one dragon' _is a distinction that would placate me?" Severus pulled her back to him. Elizabeth felt his heart racing through his robes. "You'll regret giving me heart failure, mark my words. You're going to have so much detention, that free time will be a distant memory."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and let him rant, until Remus and Sirius found them.

"It's you I'm most disappointed in," Severus growled at Remus, not releasing his daughter.

"You knew it would be dangerous, Sev," Remus said calmly. "Why don't we go back up to the castle where you can yell more effectively?"

Severus glowered at his friend, but started back toward the castle, his arm pinning Elizabeth firmly against his side. Remus and Sirius trailed behind.

"How did we become pack-mules?" Sirius asked, holding up the egg and gesturing to the broom that Remus had taken from Minerva.

"I think it's in the parent handbook," Remus shrugged. "That, and teaching your child to avoid dragons."

*S*S*

"I've never gone that fast before!" Elizabeth said, sitting on the kitchen counter at Spinner's End. "I knew if I could just get the dragon to come up, just a little bit, I could dive in and get it. When it got me with its spikes, I thought I might be done for—

"But instead of flying to safety, you and your damn Gryffindor stupidity kept baiting the bloody thing," Severus ground out, carefully smoothing healing salve onto her shoulder. "I am finished with this nonsense, I can tell you that right now. At the next task, you will immediately forfeit."

"Dad, I was good!" Elizabeth wheedled. "And I'm fine, so no harm done!"

"Harm was done!" Severus snapped, wrapping the wound. "I'm bandaging you right now, you impossible brat!"

"I was the fastest! Fred stayed to see the scores, and he says I'm tied for the lead with Krum!"

Severus scowled. "Young lady, this is how people become addicted to gambling, thinking that they will keep winning. You've escaped with your life this time. Next time, you might not be so lucky! I won't stand for it, Elizabeth Rose."

"Can't you just heal it with a spell?" Elizabeth looked at the bandage.

"If you want a stiff shoulder for days and weakening of your muscles," Severus said frowned, banishing the extra first-aid equipment and stepping back, crossing his arms.

Elizabeth jumped down from the counter, landing lightly on her feet. Severus surged forward to keep her from falling, catching himself in time to awkwardly cover his action.

"What are you doing?" Severus demanded.

"I'm going into the living room. Don't worry, I'll walk slow," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Young lady, I understand that you are operating on adrenaline, but you had better watch your tone with me," Severus followed her into the living room. "And you are going nowhere without my permission for a very long time."

"Severus!" Lily's portrait ran into the frame above the sofa and scowled. "I've been waiting for you! I thought something had happened when you didn't come back!"

"I'm sorry, Lily," Severus said softly. "I wanted to get Elizabeth as far from Rita Skeeter as possible."

"He didn't want me to go to the party," Elizabeth said.

"The _party_ had nothing to do with it," Severus said sourly. "However, I don't think celebrating this nonsense is appropriate."

"What happened to her shoulder?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Your daughter fought a dragon today," Severus said grimly. "Flew around it on her blasted broom."

"Are you alright, baby?" Lily asked, wide-eyed.

"No, Lily, she is not 'alright'," Severus snapped. "She has a gash in her shoulder."

"Severus Snape, if you can't speak in a pleasant tone, you can just be quiet."

"See, Dad? Watch _your _tone," Elizabeth grinned.

Severus clicked his fingers at the sofa. "Sit down before I make it impossible for you to do so," he snapped at Elizabeth before turning his attention to the portrait. "Lily Evans, I spent the day watching our daughter spar with a deadly creature. I can be unpleasant if I wish."

"Don't fight," Elizabeth said, her tournament-induced high wearing off. She'd never heard her father talk to Lily like that.

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We're not," he gave Lily an apologetic glance before looked at Elizabeth. "Are you hungry?"

Elizabeth shook her head, yawning. She hadn't slept well the night before, and the events of the day were quickly catching up to her.

"You should eat," Severus said gently, sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Where's Remus?" she murmured sleepily.

"He and the dog are examining your egg," Severus shifted her so she laid against his shoulder. "Which is useless, because you will not be participating in the next task."

"Don't worry…" she mumbled.

"Don't say ridiculous things," Severus growled, smoothing her hair. "Rest now, I'll wake you later to eat."

"Not hungry…"

"Alright," Severus kissed the top of her head. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _The danger-magnet child, the Potions Master, the portrait, the werewolf, and the mutt… like a bloody Muggle situation comedy, _he thought to himself.

*S*S*

"Miss Evans!" Minerva cried, exasperated. She stalked across the classroom, past the other couples, and stood, arms crossed beside her granddaughter and Fred. "Mr. Weasley is in charge of this experience. You must allow him to lead! Follow him, and he won't keep stepping on your feet!"

Elizabeth huffed and looked up and Fred who smirked.

"And you, Mr. Weasley," Minerva snapped. "Be the man! Stop letting ninety pounds of little girl lead you around the dance floor!"

McGonagall strode away, and it was Elizabeth's turn to smirk.

"Ninety pounds?" Fred grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and spinning her around. "I could bench press you, so you better not laugh at me."

"I'm not!" Elizabeth shrieked, laughing as he made her dizzy.

"Are you going to let me lead?" Fred demanded, spinning her again.

"Yes!"

"Alright then," Fred stopped and put her down, steadying her as she staggered drunkenly. "Well, now you can't dance at all."

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Evans! If you can't act your age, I'll assign you new partners!" Minerva shouted from across the room.

Elizabeth tried to keep a straight face, but Fred kept pantomiming bench-pressing movements when McGonagall's back was turned.

"Elizabeth Evans!" Minerva snapped. "Out! If you can't control yourself, you can leave my classroom!"

Elizabeth paled. "But—

"Out!" Minerva declared again.

Elizabeth slunk out of the room, not really sure where she was supposed to go after getting kicked out of class. She leaned against the wall, one foot flat against the stone and one against the floor. Suddenly she heard a shrieking sound, and McGonagall's voice. "Fred Weasley! How dare you bring your nonsense into this class!" A line of noise that Elizabeth assumed was more scolding followed, and then the door opened to reveal a grinning Fred.

"Screaming Streamers," he said, holding up a ribbon. "Mostly useful for annoying little sisters, but work just as well for unwanted dance partners."

"We are in so much trouble!" Elizabeth smacked him in the arm, trying to look angry.

"Well," Fred shrugged, "since we're doomed to months of detention, we should have a snack." He grabbed her hand, stuffing the Screaming Streamer into his pocket, and pulled her toward the steps.

"Fred!" Elizabeth laughed, jogging to keep up with his longer legs. "Where are we going?"

"To get a snack," Fred said, as if that was an answer. He led her down the stairs to a seemingly blank wall. He drew his wand and tapped the three center stones in order. The wall vanished, and Fred pulled her through the sudden hole.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth looked around as the wall closed behind them. The huge room looked like a kitchen… aside from the fact that it contained no appliances, merely row after row of counters.

"Welcome," Fred said grandly, as if he were at the door of Buckingham Palace, "to the Hogwarts Kitchens."

"Wicked," Elizabeth breathed.

Fred raised his wand and tapped the counter closest to him. "Chips," he said authoritatively, and a plate of them appeared, complete with vinegar. He grinned at Elizabeth, "My lady?" He gestured at the plate, and Elizabeth plucked one from the pile.

Fred tapped the counter again and ordered pumpkin juice, which appeared in goblets on next to the plate. Leaning against either side of the counter, the two enjoyed their snack.


	7. The Yule Ball

Frederick Gideon Weasley was sure that nowhere on earth, during any time in the past, or any time in the future, had there been, or would there be, a more awkward situation than that in which he found himself on Christmas Day.

Professor Snape, dressed in black dress robes with silver and emerald serpent accents, had offered him a seat when he had arrived at 7:45, a wooden kitchen chair that put him on display for the rest of the living room. Snape sat in one armchair, Lupin and Sirius, dressed black dress robes of their own with ruby and gold clasps, sat on the sofa. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, he in black robes with golden shooting stars, and she in a tartan-printed crimson and gold gown, sat on conjured arm chairs on the other side of the sofa. Fred felt as if he was in an extremely awkward play and had forgotten his lines.

"Why Mr. Weasley, you certainly clean up well," Minerva said, sipping the tea she'd been holding for the last quarter of an hour.

"Thank you, Professor," Fred said quietly, not really sure where they stood after she'd kicked him out of dance class. They'd had two detentions with Flich, and Severus had threatened to ground Elizabeth from the ball. He'd been given detention by McGonagall dozens of times, but this last one was so close to this… unpleasant situation. It made sitting in Snape's quarters even more uncomfortable.

"Seems to me that a young man could have enough pride in himself to 'clean up' daily," Snape commented. Minerva sent him a glare, which he ignored.

"Yes, sir," Fred said, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm sure he cleans up as much as a guy does for class," Sirius commented. "I certainly wouldn't dress up like this every day, though I'm sure it would have quite an effect on the ladies."

"Sirius," Remus jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "We don't need to discuss scoring techniques with an impressionable child in the room," he hissed.

Fred stared at his shoes. He and George had been lucky enough to borrow dress robes from Charlie and Bill, so they weren't as awful as Ron's. No ruffles at all, and George had charmed their shoes to a shine that would have made their mother proud.

"Do you…" he glanced toward Elizabeth's bedroom door. "Do you think she's alright?"

Albus chuckled. "I think you'll soon learn, my boy, that there is nothing slower in the known world than a witch getting ready."

Minerva glared at her husband. "She's fine, Mr. Weasley. Be patient."

Fred looked back at his shoes. It had taken him all of three minutes to put on his robes and shoes, empty his pockets of all joke merchandise (assuming that he should not take such material into a room full of professors related to his girlfriend) run a comb through his hair, and splash on the cologne that Bill had given him for his 16th birthday. He couldn't imagine what Elizabeth was doing in that room, but he knew that she and Hermione had disappeared at 5 o'clock to get ready. What could occupy her for nearly three hours? The ball was going to start, and while Fred loved a grand entrance, it was probably not good for one of the Champions to be late.

He snuck a look at the family across the room. Sirius seemed the safest. The man liked him, thinking of him as a sort of protégé. Professor Lupin had always been tolerant of his interest in Elizabeth, and had liked him in class, so he was a possibility for conversation. Professor McGonagall thought he was the class clown, and had always made it clear that Elizabeth could do better, so he should steer clear of her. Professor Dumbledore was unpredictable, he might not be worth the risk. Professor Snape… it was just his luck to fall in love with the daughter of the most terrifying person in the world.

Love. Fred stared at his shoes, his ears pinkening as he thought about it. He wasn't sure, but he was about 99%... He'd asked Bill last time he'd stopped by, and after George confirmed that Fred walked around all the time "moony-eyed", Bill had declared it love. Bill, in Fred's experience, was never wrong. So who was he to question the diagnosis?

"What are you doing over there, Severus?" Albus looked over at the Potions Master, who was flipping through a book.

"Counting the number of tasteless, odorless, completely-untraceable poisons that I can brew," Severus said blithely.

Fred wracked his brain for something he could talk to Sirius about that didn't involve something that Professor Snape would disapprove of. He found nothing.

"Would you like my list of hexes that leave no mark on the outside of the body, but cause excruciating internal pain?" Sirius asked.

_Nevermind_, Fred thought. _Sirius is not an ally._

"Yes, please," Severus continued to flip through the book.

"Gentlemen," Remus said pointedly. "You know very well you'd never use those things on a young man."

_Remus = ally_, Fred thought.

"You'd have to lock him in a dungeon until he was of age," Remus finished.

_Nevermind again._

Just as he thought one more second of awkwardness was going to kill him, the bedroom door swung open. Six pairs of eyes swung to the door, and Fred felt his heart flutter a bit.

Across the room, Severus was having a different feeling, more of a heart clenching, gut wrenching mix of pride and devastation.

Standing in the doorway was Elizabeth, dark hair piled on her head, curls cascading down around her face. Her green eyes sparkled from under her long, dark lashes. The crimson strapless gown had crystals along the top. The fabric fell gently over her hips to the floor, where jeweled shoes poked out from beneath the hem.

Fred stared. If he was honest, he loved Elizabeth because she was fearless and funny and kind. He'd thought she was cute when he met her, and she had been cute since. But now… he was sure she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

Severus had a flashback to Lily on their wedding day that was so strong, he nearly had to close his eyes. The Elizabeth that stood before him… she was not a child. It was a young woman that stood there, looking so much like Lily, except with his hair. She was grown up. She was dressed like that, and there was a boy who was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world… and it was over. Her childhood. He should have gone through with that de-ageing idea in the first place.

"Is everyone okay?" Elizabeth asked, looking at the staring group like they'd lost their minds. "Dad?"

"Hmm?" Severus shook himself out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. "Is that make-up on your face, young lady?"

His daughter just smiled and came toward him. "Grandma said it was okay."

Severus shook his head. "And I'm not sure I like this dress. Too much skin."

"Dad," Elizabeth stopped in front of him, a knowing smile on her face.

Severus sighed. "You look beautiful, Rosie."

"Thank you," Elizabeth stretched up to kiss his cheek. "We need to go."

"Pictures," Minerva said, brandishing the camera. "Elizabeth with Severus first."

Severus grimaced, but put his arm around his daughter and tried to look pleasant as Minerva snapped photos.

"Now Elizabeth and Fred," McGonagall put them through several poses.

"Now Elizabeth and Remus…" And so it went on. Elizabeth gave Fred apologetic looks through the whole thing, but he didn't seem to be concerned. He was perfectly happy to watch her.

"Before you leave, I want to say a few things," Severus said finally. "First, remember that everyone in this room will be there tonight, and we will all be watching _you_," he pointed at Fred, "young man. Second, this nonsense will end at the stroke of midnight. She will be in this living room without _you_," he jabbed his finger again, "at quarter past twelve. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," Fred nodded.

"Good then. Hurry, you'll be late," he pointed to the door.

Fred didn't need to be told twice, grasping Elizabeth's hand and all but fleeing through the door.

Severus watched them go, Albus and Minerva trailing after. "Remus?"

The werewolf looked at him expectantly.

"I need you to help me with _that_ tonight," Severus nodded toward the door.

"It's going to be alright, Sev."

"I know," Severus nodded. "I need you to… keep me from being…me."

Remus grinned and clapped his friend on the back. "You're a good man, Severus Snape. One father-daughter buffer, at your service."

*S*S*

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House takes had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Fred pulled out Elizabeth's chair, and settled in beside her, immediately re-clasping their hands under the table.

"Roast chicken," Elizabeth told her plate, and the requested food appeared.

"Completely unimaginative," Fred shook his head. "That plate will give you anything you want and you chose roast chicken? Watch and learn." He turned his attention to his plate. "Macaroni and cheese with white truffles."

His plate remained empty.

"What?" he turned to a laughing Elizabeth, who pointed at the little menu in front of their plates. "Oh… well… pork chops, then." He grinned at her. "Roast chicken was still the lame choice."

"Honestly, Fred, where are your manners?" Percy scolded from Elizabeth's other side. "You haven't ever acknowledged that I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Fred asked, rolling his eyes at Elizabeth.

"I am now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant," Percy said importantly. "He's not feeling well, I am here in his stead."

"Well, you fill a seat better than anyone I know, Perce," Fred smirked.

Percy huffed, and turned to try to engage Krum in conversation.

"Probably about cauldron thickness," Fred stage whispered. "Never mind he's the greatest professional seeker on the planet."

"Do you think I could catch the Snitch before Krum?"

"Unless it was raining," Fred laughed, moving to tap her glasses with one finger— before he realized she wasn't wearing them.

Elizabeth grinned. "Temporary vision charm. One night only. Gets less effective the more you use it."

"Good," Fred said, leaning over to kiss her. "I think the glasses are cute."

"Just what I was going for," Elizabeth made a face.

"Can I be the fiftieth person to tell you how amazing you look tonight?"

"Thank you," Elizabeth looked over at Hermione. "Do her teeth look different to you?"

"I haven't spent a lot of time looking at Granger's teeth," Fred shrugged. "Her hair is way less… crazy than usual though." Fred looked thoughtful. "Ron should have asked her."

"He was afraid," Elizabeth shrugged.

"So was I," Fred made a face. "He should grow some—

"Shh," Elizabeth hushed him. "Dumbledore will hear you."

Fred grinned, "Wouldn't be the worst thing he's heard, I'd expect."

"Have you seen Malfoy?" Hermione said, leaning behind Fred to talk to Elizabeth. "Looks like a vicar."

Elizabeth glanced over and saw Draco, his black velvet, high-collared dress robes did indeed make him look like a clergyman; as much as Pansy Parkinson's frilly, pink robes made her look like a cupcake. "Crabbe and Goyle look dateless tonight," she said, a little too pleased with that development.

*S*S*

Severus, from his place at one of the staff tables, kept an eye on the proceedings. It was not Fred Weasley's hand on his daughters, however, that caught his attention.

"I don't like her near that man," he hissed to Remus.

"Anyway I can convince you to have a drink, peaches?" Remus grinned. "He's a sixteen-year-old boy. We can't have him killed."

"Well," Severus rolled his eyes, "we _could_. But I was referring to Karkaroff."

*S*S*

The ceiling of the Great Hall showed the thick snow falling from the sky. Elizabeth could almost believe it was really snowing inside, between the ceiling and the sparkle that covered everything.

"So," Fred said mischievously as they faced each other for the first dance, "this is why it would have been important to not get booted out of dance class."

Elizabeth grimaced. "I guess we'll wing it."

"I guess we will."

The music started, and Elizabeth sank into a curtsy while Fred bowed. Then Fred stepped toward her, one hand pulling her to him by her waist, and one clasping her right hand. The music was almost a frantic pace, and Elizabeth was so startled by Fred's firm hold on her that she completely forgot that she could do anything but follow his lead.

Whirling around the dance floor, Elizabeth felt like her feet never hit the ground. It was oddly freeing, to give all her control over to this other person, who was whirling her around the dance floor. She was flying, or so it seemed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asked breathlessly when the first song ended and she stood wrapped in his arms.

Fred grinned wolfishly. "Bill. And a couple of really good charms."

"Did you charm me too?" Elizabeth looked at her feet.

Fred laughed. "No," he shook his head. "It turns out that you _can_ follow a lead."

*S*S*

Severus Snape was unable to leave the party until nearly eleven, cornered as he was by faculty members and other present adults, all certain that he needed to hear whatever it was that they were saying. He suspected that Remus was sending a steady stream of people his way in order to distract him from how obviously, deliriously, happy his daughter was in the arms of Fred Weasley.

"I'm never curtsying again, by the way," he heard her say, inspiring Fred to laugh and spin her around.

He was glad she was happy. He wanted her to be happy. That didn't change the fact that he wanted to rip that boy's hands away from the Potion Master's daughter.

So at ten minutes until eleven, he managed to return to the dungeons, where he sat in his armchair and read until the portrait opened promptly at quarter past midnight.

"You're still dressed up," Elizabeth said, closing the door behind her. "Have you been down here long?"

"Only a bit," Severus said, pointing at the silver cufflinks on the side table. "It's late. Time to get ready for bed."

"It was beautiful tonight," Elizabeth said happily, dreamily skipping toward her room. "Did you see everyone?"

"I noticed a fair bit of nonsense going on, yes."

Elizabeth laughed. "Did you see me dance?"

"Yes," Severus said softly, gesturing to her bedroom. "Bedtime. I'll be in shortly."

Elizabeth floated into her room, and Severus heard the water running in her sink. Deciding that he had a few minutes, he went into his own room and discarded his dress robes and rolled his white dress shirt up to his elbows. He replaced his shoes with black slippers and placed his robes, cufflinks, and dress shoes back into their places at the back of his wardrobe.

Back in the living room, he poured himself a shallow glass of brandy, nursing it until he heard Elizabeth's bathroom door open. Walking into her room, he found her stowing her clothing much as he had. Wordlessly, he pulled back the covers on her bed, holding them as she slid between the sheets.

He tucked the blankets around her and sat down, brushing her hair away from her face. "You had a good time tonight?"

She nodded, snuggling into the mattress. "It was wonderful," she said dreamily.

"You really are your mother's daughter," he said softly, straightening the covers. "My social butterfly."

Elizabeth shook her head and closed her eyes. "Just with Fred."

Severus grimaced, but smoothed her hair gently. "That's what I'm afraid of," he said quietly.

"Don't be scared," she said sleepily, yawning.

"I will try," Severus said, resigned, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "You were lovely tonight, hatchling."

He received no response from the sleeping girl.

*S*S*

"What do you think?" Severus gestured to the egg on the table in front of them.

"I think it's a plot by You-Know-Who," Remus commented, before shrugging apologetically at the glares of the other two men. "Just a joke."

"Poor taste," Severus said, using the voice he usually reserved for those students in his classroom who are foolish enough to divert their attention from his lesson.

"Where is our belle of the ball?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"She's sleeping," Severus poked the egg with his wand.

"Still?" Sirius glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's nearly ten… are you going soft in your old age?"

Severus glared. "The recommended amount of sleep for someone of her age is eleven hours. I have no desire to deal with a cranky, sleep-deprived teenager just because Hogwarts condones parties that run far too late."

"Just as well," Remus looked at the egg. "I'd rather she didn't find out what this means before we do."

"Little chance of that," Severus smirked. "Elizabeth seems to be taking the avoidance route of dealing with it."

"She's fourteen and terrified," Sirius shrugged. "Sounds like how I would have handled it. If I hadn't run away first."

Severus snorted. "Gryffindors."

"What's going on out here?" Elizabeth came out of her room, stretching.

"Looking at your egg," Sirius said, ruffling her hair as she went by.

"Go get dressed," Severus directed, pointing back toward her room. "You know better than to be out here in just pajamas. It's the dead of winter, in the dungeon of a stone castle."

"It's not cold," Elizabeth protested.

Severus scowled, "Clothing. Now. Or perhaps you need to go back to sleep until you can follow directions."

"Alright, you two," Remus shook his head. "Elizabeth, get dressed. We'll have brunch."

"Leave that thing alone," Elizabeth gestured to the egg. "I'll figure it out myself."

"Not with the effort you've put forth," Severus said firmly, "And if I have to repeat myself once more, young lady—

"I'm going!" Elizabeth cried exasperatedly.

"Go easy, Snape," Sirius said, opening the egg, wincing as the screeching sound filled the air, before slamming it closed again.

"Black!" Severus snapped. "What are you—

"I thought maybe it had stopped doing that," Sirius answered sheepishly.

"Do you know what the definition of insanity is, mutt?"

"Yes," Sirius scowled, "because you've used that insult on me before."

"What is the definition of insanity?" Elizabeth, said, rejoining them, dressed in her jeans and Gryffindor t-shirt.

"Doing the same thing over and over expecting a different result," Severus said, smirking at her t-shirt. "You never wear your Slytherin t-shirt anymore."

"Because I'm not a Slytherin," Elizabeth looked at the egg. "Maybe you have to cast a spell…" She suddenly wished she was closer to the other Champions. They could work on this together… but after the confrontation with Cedrick's father over the summer, she didn't feel comfortable around the Hufflepuff. She felt guilty for not sharing her knowledge of the dragons with Cedrick before the first challenge, but the Slytherin half of her blood had inspired her to preserve her edge. However, she couldn't depend on any information from him now. There were rumors that he had figured out the egg, and she was still in the dark.

"My guess is that the screeching is understandable somehow," Remus looked at the egg thoughtfully.

"Understandable to dogs," Elizabeth looked at the table. "I thought we were going to eat."

"We were waiting for you, slugabed," Sirius teased, then looked at the egg again. "Perhaps we should try a revealing potion."

Severus raised his eyes skyward. "You do understand that revealing potions are for items or people under a spell, yes? That they reveal their true nature? You can't just pour it on anything and expect it to reveal a secret."

"I do understand that, you big bat," Sirius growled. "But I say it's worth it."

"I doubt anything will come of it," Severus shook his head. "If the Tournament creators want children to be able to complete the challenge, they wouldn't require a fairly advanced potion. However," he sighed, "I suppose we can try after breakfast or lunch, whatever a meal at this time would be called."

And so the four members of the Snape household found themselves down in Severus' lab in the early afternoon.

"What's this for?" Elizabeth stood beside a large caldron, the top of which came up to her nose. She stretched up to look over the rim, yelping when strong hands grabbed her waist from behind and lifted her up, leaning her over the edge.

"To boil teenagers," Sirius said, threatening to throw her in.

"Sirius!" She shrieked and slapped at his hands until he put her down, laughing.

"Children," Severus said, pulling their attention back to the egg, setting it on the counter beside the cauldron. He readied the potion, preparing to pour it on the egg, when Sirius reached out and poked Elizabeth, looking away innocently.

"Stop," Elizabeth rolled her eyes and spun around to smack him in the shoulder, knocking the egg off the counter. The glittering egg arched up and dropped into the cauldron.

Yelping, Elizabeth dove for the egg, pulling herself up on the side.

"No," Severus grabbed her firmly around the waist and set her back on the floor. "You don't have any idea what I have in there."

"It looks like water."

"It is water," Severus looked into the cauldron. "But you didn't know that."

"It's open," Elizabeth scowled over the edge. "The water is probably frying the insides."

"It's not electronic," Severus reminded her.

"It's not shrieking," Remus put in, coming over to look for himself.

"What?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"It's not shrieking," Remus repeated. "It's open, but not making that horrible noise."

Severus reached into the cauldron and pulled out the egg. He immediately dropped it back into the water, as it screamed. "It still works," he commented dryly, shaking his head to get the ringing out of his ears.

"Why does it stop under the water?" Sirius started toward the cauldron, but Elizabeth pushed him away.

"You've caused enough trouble."

"Severus, your daughter is rude," Sirius scowled.

"Only to dogs," Severus said blandly. "As for why it stops under water, I'm not sure. Black!"

Sirius was hanging, torso down, his head in the water.

"What are you doing?" Severus demanded, hauling him out of the cauldron.

"Come here, beautiful!" Sirius shook out his long wet hair and beckoned to Elizabeth.

"What?" Elizabeth looked suspicious.

"You can hear it!" Sirius said impatiently. "Under the water! Put your head in!"

"Are you serious?" Remus stepped toward the cauldron, ready to stick his head in.

"Remus!" Severus rolled his eyes. "I expect stupidity from the mutt, but have you forgotten that you are a wizard?" He pointed his wand at the water and muttered an amplification charm. Suddenly the room was full of a chorus of eerie voices.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour— the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, and it won't come back."_

The message sounded again and again until Severus waved his wand again, silencing the voices.

"What was that?" Remus, who had subconsciously stepped behind Elizabeth and put one forearm around her neck, was paler than usual.

"It doesn't matter," Severus said swiftly, fishing the egg out of the cauldron and slammed it shut. "We've agreed that she's not participating in the next challenge."

"I'm right here," Elizabeth gripped Remus' arm.

"I'm aware of that," Severus raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Then don't talk about me like I'm _not_ here." Elizabeth glared back.

"Watch your tone, or you won't be here at all," Severus said, his voice dipping into the low, dangerous zone.

"Why don't we all go upstairs?" Sirius broke in, making shooing motions with his hands. "We can talk over tea."

"There's nothing to discuss," Severus said firmly, leading the way up the stairs. "_You_," he looked pointedly at Elizabeth, "will not be participating in whatever nonsense the next challenge brings. I made that determination the very moment I saw the dragon in the last challenge, and since you are a child, you will do as I say, and forfeit immediately when the challenge begins."

"Dad, it's not going to be dragons—

"I don't care if it's a bunny-petting contest!" Severus roared, slamming the egg onto the coffee table as they arrived in the living room, causing it to pop open and start screeching again. "You will not be involved!" He smacked the top of the egg to close it. In the sudden silence, his voice was quiet again. "Do you understand?"

"Dad." Elizabeth said softly, looking to Remus for support.

"Do you understand?" Severus asked again, his tone unyielding.

"I understand you don't want me to get hurt," Elizabeth answered, feeling as if she were edging out onto the thin ice in the middle of a lake. "But I was okay in the last one," she looked up at the Potions Master.

"You were not 'okay'!" Severus snapped, crossing his arms.

"I can't be known as the weak one!" Elizabeth snapped back, losing any sense of diplomacy that she'd had.

Remus looked warily at Severus, wondering if this was the day his best mate's head would explode.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Elizabeth, losing her nerve, shrugged. "I dunno."

"Elizabeth."

She knew better than to ignore that tone. "If he thinks I'm weak… he's going to come sooner."

"Who?" Severus asked, but the realization hit him a moment later. "Elizabeth…"

"He is! If he's watching, and he probably is… or one of his people… Do you think Draco's dad isn't watching, ready to report?"

Severus sank into his armchair, his fingers going to his temple, as they so often did since the year had started. "You are, by far, the most confusing child I've ever encountered," he said softly. "Lily's damn Gryffindor heart…"

"That's a lie, you know."

Severus' eyes snapped to his daughter's. "What?"

"It's not Mum's heart. It's yours."

"I have never run headlong into danger, damning the consequences, with no gain of my own."

"Oh really?" Elizabeth questioned, emboldened by Severus' seated position. "What did you get out of being a spy, huh? You could have died, but you did it for the Light. Don't you think you're being a hypocrite?"

The room was silent for a moment, before Severus rose, slowly and deliberately, and his voice, low and dangerous again, cut across the room. "Come here."

Elizabeth, however, liked the space that was between where she stood and her father, and didn't move.

"Elizabeth," his voice dropped further if possible. "Come. Here."

A firm prod from Remus propelled her forward. She was soon standing before the Potions Master, not sure if she was about to be lectured or slapped. Not that he'd ever slapped her, but she had poked a sleeping dragon.

Severus was quiet for another minute, then took a deep breath. "I made a decision, long ago, to sacrifice my life for a cause I believed in. However, when I did so, I was of age. You are 14 years old. You are not acting out of loyalty to a cause, you are acting out of teenage misplaced pride. You say you're worried that the Dark Lord will see you as weak, but you should have said that he would _know_ you are weak. You're as weak as any child would be in this situation, and he already knows that. You will forfeit this challenge. You will allow Rita Skeeter to write whatever she wants about it. You will put that pride I'm sure I gave you aside and stay alive until you are no longer a child." He reached out and gripped her shoulders. "I have no doubt that you will be a very powerful adult witch, my girl, but right now, you will recognize your own limitations and do as I say. Do I make myself clear?"

Elizabeth was quiet. He made himself clear. It didn't mean he was right.


	8. Rebellion

"What lives in the lake, apart from the Giant Squid?" Elizabeth sat cross-legged on her bed. Hermione was on her own bed, sorting her Herbology flash cards. The torches were lit, casting shadows through the dorm. Elizabeth leaned back against one of the posts, playing with the edge of the crimson bed curtains.

"Myrtle says there are lots of things," Hermione commented. "I was talking to her the other day—

"You talk to Moaning Myrtle?" Elizabeth made a face. She'd avoided Myrtle's bathroom like the plague after the Chamber of Secrets.

"Don't call her that," Hermione chided. "Just because she's not alive—

"Okay, okay," Elizabeth held up her hands in surrender. "What did she say?"

"Well, she said lots of things, but I think the most likely one is the merpeople." Hermione reached off the side of her bed and grabbed a volume. Elizabeth squinted at the gilded writing, but couldn't make out the title.

"The merpeople? Like I have to find them in the lake… and then do what?" Elizabeth shuddered.

"Can you swim?"

"Kind of," Elizabeth shrugged. Severus had taught her to swim a little during her first summer at Spinner's End, but she didn't like the water, and so she hadn't practiced very often. Mostly, she didn't like being wet. It seemed awkward to jump into a body of water, try not to drown, and then spend hours after, still feeling wet, even with drying charms. Her hair never felt quite right… and the lake was full of things far grosser than the stuff near home.

"Well, you need to work on it. Merpeople live at the very bottom of the lake—

"How am I supposed to breathe?" Elizabeth looked aghast. Trying not to drown seemed like considerably more work at the bottom of the lake.

"We'll do some research," Hermione said. She flipped through the book, seemingly at random. "What else did the egg say?"

"We've taken what you'll sorely miss," Elizabeth recited, the eerie voiced burned into her brain.

"So that's what you have to do. You have to find them in the lake and take back whatever they are going to steal." Hermione held up the book. "See, Merpeople." She pointed at a picture of an angry looking Merman, who shook his trident at Elizabeth before swishing off the page, flicking his tail.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself, wondering how sharp that trident was. "I don't really own anything valuable. Dad has my cloak. And again, _how am I supposed to breathe_?"

"I said we'd do research. I bet there's a potion. Ask Professor Lupin."

"I can't," Elizabeth flopped back on the bed. "I'm supposed to forfeit this task. And he's not our professor anymore."

"Remus said you were supposed to forfeit?"

"My dad said that," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "And Remus and Sirius agreed, so now I have to do all this on my own."

"Do you think it's some kind of test? That they want you to do it on your own?" Hermione looked a bit perplexed.

"No, I think it's them being chickens," Elizabeth shrugged. "As if they have something to be afraid of. It's me that has to breathe under water."

"Let's go to the library," Hermione said, gathering up her cards and grabbing her book bag.

"My favorite words," Elizabeth said grudgingly, getting up to follow.

"We'll get Ron," Hermione said, heading for the door.

"Sure, because he's often useful for research," Elizabeth said, following.

So the three Gryffindors found themselves in the library for the next few days. Finally, the night before the second task, they were digging into books they hadn't seen before.

"Oh this is no use," Hermione said, snapping shut _Weird Wizarding Dilemmas_. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind," said Fred Weasley's voice. "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

The three looked up to see the Weasley twins emerge from behind the bookshelves.

"What're you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Looking for Hermione," Fred jerked his head in the witch's direction. "McGonagall wants us."

"You two and me?" Hermione looked surprised. "Why?"

"Just you and me," Fred said. "Dunno why she wants us… she was looking a bit grim though."

"I'm supposed to take you down to her office," said George.

Elizabeth looked at Hermione. Had Severus discovered that Hermione had been helping her? Had he told Minerva that she was supposed to forfeit? Why did she need Fred?

"I'll meet you back in the common room," Hermione said, getting up to go with Fred. "Bring as many of these books as you can, okay?"

"Right," Elizabeth felt sick. If she couldn't find a way to breathe under water, she'd have no choice to do what her father asked. She pictured herself explaining that she couldn't do the task. She pictured Bagman's look of round-eyed surprise, Karkaroff's satisfied, yellow-toothed smile. She could almost hear Fleur Delacour saying, "I knew it… she is only a little girl." She saw Malfoy flashing his EVANS STINKS badge at the front of the crow, saw Hagrid's crestfallen, disbelieving face…

She and Ron drug the books up to the Tower when they were kicked out of the library at closing time. Late into the night, they flipped through books, crushing themselves into a closet off the common room so they wouldn't be questioned about what they were doing. When, at about three o'clock, Hermione and Fred hadn't returned, Elizabeth felt herself doze off. Unable to fight the exhaustion, she succumbed to sleep.

*S*S*

"Elizabeth isn't joining us tonight?" Minerva set the tea service on the table and sat beside her son on the sofa.

"She's upset," Severus sighed, pouring tea and sitting back.

"That's hardly a reason to miss family time," Minerva raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?" Severus repeated, scowling. "Why must it be something I've done?"

"I think your mother assumes that your daughter is upset with you," Albus clarified unnecessarily.

"If she is, it's your fault," Severus snapped, sounding and feeling very much like a teenager himself.

"Severus," Minerva chided. "What's gotten into you?"

"This ridiculous Tournament," Severus took a long drink and winced as the hot tea burned his throat. "I've forbidden further participation. I instructed her to forfeit the next task, and she was displeased."

"I'm not sure that is the wisest course of action," Albus said softly, tapping the side of his teacup absently.

"I couldn't care less what you believe is a wise course of action," Severus said evenly. "She's my daughter, she will forfeit, and that is the end of this discussion."

"If you feel that it is worth risking the relationship you've built with her," Albus said serenely.

"She's fourteen," Severus looked into his cup. "She'll get over it."

"Perhaps," Albus leaned back in his chair. Perhaps not all was lost in his grand plan. Perhaps Elizabeth Evans had not been completely domesticated by her loving family. Would she disobey on her own? Or would she need a push?

*S*S*

"Elizabeth Evans must wake up!"

Elizabeth groaned, feeling something poking her painfully in the side. Her neck was stiff from sleeping hunched over, even though she felt like she'd only been asleep for a moment.

"Stop poking me—

"Dobby must poke Elizabeth Evans, she must wake up!"

Elizabeth opened her eyes. Her face was stuck to the book she was reading. She sat up, and saw Ron doing the same.

"Elizabeth Evans needs to hurry! The second task starts in ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?" Elizabeth croaked. "Ten— ten minutes?"

"You is supposed to be down by the lake with the other champions!"

"It's too late, Dobby," Elizabeth said hopelessly. "I'm not doing the task, I don't know how—

"Elizabeth Evans will do the task!" Dobby squeaked. "Dobby knew Elizabeth had not found the right book, so Dobby did it for her!"

"What? But you don't know what the second task is—

"Dobby knows! Elizabeth Evans has to go into the lake and find her Wheezy—

"Find my what?"

"And take her Wheezy back from the merpeople!"

"What's a Wheezy?"

"Your Wheezy! Your Wheezy!" Dobby looked irritated. "The big one," he pointed at Ron.

"What?" Elizabeth gasped. "They've got… they've got Fred?"

"The thing Elizabeth Evans will miss most!" squeaked Dobby. "But past an hour…"

"The prospect's black," Elizabeth finished, looking at the elf. "Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.' Dobby, what is it I've got to do?"

"You has to eat this!" squeaked the elf, and he put his hand in the pocket of his shorts and drew out a ball of what looked like slimy, grayish-green rat-tails. "Right before you go into the lake. Gillyweed!"

"What's it do?"

"It will make Elizabeth Evans breathe underwater!"

"Dobby, are you sure?"

"Dobby knows things! Dobby cannot let Elizabeth Evans lose her Wheezy!"

Elizabeth jumped to her feet, stuffing the gillyweed into her pocket.

Ron was still sitting on the floor of the closet.

"Come on!" Elizabeth urged.

Ron looked up at her. "You have to save him," he whispered. "Like Ginny, okay? Promise."

*S*S*

"Where is she?" Remus asked, sitting in the stands.

"Sulking in the castle, I'd expect," Severus said calmly. "It's better this way. If she doesn't appear, she'll forfeit automatically."

"That doesn't sound like your daughter," Sirius said, looking over the crowd.

"My daughter hasn't spoken to me in two weeks," Severus said dully. "So I suppose I wouldn't know. What are you two doing here, anyway? She's going to forfeit."

"After she does, we thought she'd need some ice cream," Sirius shrugged. "Oh, there she is." They saw Elizabeth running toward the other champions. "Overslept, I gather."

"Well," Bagman's voice boomed across the dark water toward the stands. "All our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… two… three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air. Severus watched as Elizabeth pulled off her shoes and socks, pulled a handful of something he couldn't see out of her pocket, and, stuffing it into her mouth, waded out into the lake.

"What is she doing?" Severus growled.

"Not forfeiting," Remus said quietly.

They watched as she stood in the cold water so several long moments.

"That water is freezing," Sirius said suddenly. "Why is she just standing there?"

As if she could hear him, Elizabeth flung herself into the water and disappeared from view.

"She can't swim that well," Severus stood, trying to see through the murky water. "Where did she go?"

*S*S*

"_An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took…"_

Elizabeth swam toward the voice, firing spells at the water demons that followed her.

"…_your time's half gone, so tarry not; Lest what you seek stays here to rot…"_

She saw a group of horrible-looking merpeople ahead of her, holding spears in their hands. The closer she got, the more of them there seemed to be. A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of their houses. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

Fred was tied between Hermione and Cho Chang. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Elizabeth sure that she was Fleur Delacour's sister. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep.

Elizabeth sped toward the hostages, her heart in her throat, half expecting to be attacked by the merpeople, but they did nothing. The ropes of weed tying the hostages to the statue were thick, slimy, and very strong.

She looked at the closest merman will a spear, but had a feeling that the sea creature was not in the mood to help. She stared about. Something sharp… anything…

There were rocks littering the lake bottom. She dove down and snatched up a particularly jagged one. After several minutes, she was able to free Fred from the statue. He bobbed a bit above the lake floor.

She looked around. Where were the other champions?

In desperation, she turned back to Hermione, raised the jagged rock, and began to free her as well.

At once, several pairs of strong gray hands seized her.

"You take your own hostage," one of them said to him. "Leave the others…"

"No way!" said Elizabeth furiously, unable to be heard under the water.

"Your task is to retrieve your own friend… leave the others…" the merman in front of her said, laughing.

"She's my friend too!" Elizabeth yelled, pointing to Hermione.

All of a sudden, Cedric appeared, a huge bubble around his head. "Got lost!" He mouthed. "Fleur and Krum are coming now!"

Feeling relieved, Elizabeth watched Cedric cut Cho free with a knife he had in his pocket, and pull her toward the surface.

She waited, hoping that Krum would be along soon to get Hermione. How long was she going to have to wait?

As suddenly as Cedric had appeared, a human body with the head of a shark appeared. It was Krum. The shark-man saw straight to Hermione and tried to bite her free. Afraid that the shark would rip her friend in half, Elizabeth swam toward him, hit him on the shoulder, and handed him the jagged stone.

Within moments, Hermione was free, and Krum had dragged her body behind him toward the surface.

Now what? If she could be sure Fleur was coming… But still no sign. There was nothing to be done except…

She snatched up the stone, but the mermen now closed in around Fred and the little girl, shaking their heads at her.

*S*S*

"Where is she?" Severus asked, watching Cedric come to the surface, followed by Krum.

"She'll get here," Remus assured, though he didn't look convinced.

Severus pulled out his wand. "I'm summoning her back up here."

"No you aren't," Remus put his hand on his friend's arm. "Albus won't let anything happen to her. She's going to be fine. And you can race me to see who throttles her first."

*S*S*

"Get out of the way!" Elizabeth pulled out her wand.

Only bubbles flew out of her mouth, but she had the impression that the mermen understood her, because they stopped laughing.

"You've got until three!" She shouted, bubbles bursting from her mouth. She held up three fingers, slowly putting them down one by one until the mermen fled when she reached one.

She darted forward and began to hack at the ropes binding the small girl to the statue, and at last she was free. Elizabeth seized the little girl around the waist, grabbed Fred's hand, and kicked off from the bottom.

It was more difficult to pull both of them than she'd anticipated. She kicked hard, but they were only about halfway to the top when she felt her gills begin to close.

Thinking fast, she let her cargo loose, pushing them up toward the surface. As the human body does, they floated toward the top, giving her a few precious moments to use the last of her oxygen to kick herself up to the top.

Gasping as her head broke the surface, she looked around as Fred and the little girl appeared. They both opened their eyes.

"Hey, Betsy," Fred coughed up a bit of water. "What is she doing here?" He gestured to the little girl.

"Fleur didn't turn up, I couldn't leave her," Elizabeth explained.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore wouldn't have let any of us drown." He sighed. "You aren't even supposed to be here. I was just going to have a bit of a nap, and then come up when the Task was over. Snape's going to lose it."

"C'mon," Elizabeth ordered, ignoring the last statement, "help me with her, I don't think she can swim very well."

"Neither can you," Fred said shortly, looping an arm around each girl. "Honestly, Betsy… you're insane."

*S*S*

"Remus, I can walk."

Lupin ignored his goddaughter, carrying her up to the castle, still wrapped in the blanket Madam Pomfrey had given her when they had emerged from the lake.

"Remus!"

"Elizabeth Evans, you've been in the lake for over an hour. You are going to bed with several potions until I'm sure you're warm again."

"You sound like Dad," Elizabeth grumbled as they reached the castle doors. "Where is Dad?"

"Walking off the desire to strangle you," Remus answered, carrying her through the doors and down the stairs. "Once I have you in a warm bed, I'll be doing the same."

"They had Fred!"

"And he would have been fine!" Remus snapped. "It's a game, Elizabeth, a deadly one, but a game! Even I don't understand why you risked your life for this."

"How do you know they would have been fine?"

"Because it doesn't make sense for them to punish innocent children."

"It didn't make sense that my name came out of the Goblet!"

"Quiet," Remus growled, barking the password at the door of Severus' quarters. "Don't even think of arguing about this. I don't know that I've ever been as furious with you as I am right now."

Elizabeth bit her lip, angry tears forming in her eyes. Remus put her none-to-gently on her bed, casting a drying charm and transfiguring her clothes into pajamas before taking away the blanket she'd been wrapped in and tucking her bed covers around her. Wordlessly, he poured three vials of potions down her throat.

One must have been a sleeping potion, because she immediately felt her eyes getting heavy. The last thing she remembered before slipping into sleep was Remus, his face a mix of anger and frustration, sitting on the edge of the bed, gently smoothing the hair away from her face.

*S*S*

"Where is he?" Remus asked Sirius half an hour later when the animagus came through the portrait.

"Wearing a trench around the lake," Sirius grimaced. "Maybe you should go talk to him. Where is she?"

"In bed," Remus stood. "I gave her a mild sleeping draught, she should wake up soon. Careful, she's argumentative."

"You drugged her?" Sirius shook his head. "Moony!"

"She needed to rest," Remus said shortly.

"You go," Sirius pointed to the door. "I'll stay, since it seems I'm the least likely to kill her when she wakes up."

Unable to argue with that logic, Remus went out of the castle, back to the lake, where Severus Snape was indeed circling the lake as if his life depended on it.

"Severus?"

"I'm the worst father on the planet," Snape said, in way of greeting.

"Sev…"

"I am," Severus asserted. "I have absolutely no respect from my child. She does whatever she wants, regardless of what I've told her."

"She was afraid for her boyfriend."

"And she stole from me. Again. After the hell we went through the last time, I thought she'd never do it again."

"She stole what?"

"Gillyweed," Severus rubbed his hand over his face. "I noticed it gone this morning, but I thought maybe I'd used it without remembering. I didn't recognize the green material she ate before the challenge at the time, but when she could breathe underwater… it was gillyweed." He sighed. "She disobeyed me, stole from me… What am I going to do?"

"I don't know," Remus said simply. "I gave her sleeping draught to make her stop arguing with me, so I'm not the person to ask for rational ideas right now."

"I should just let her do what she wants," Severus said quietly. "Save myself the aggravation."

*S*S*

"Sirius?" Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw the dark haired wizard sitting in the armchair beside her bed. "Where's Remus?"

"Walking off his irritation," Sirius said, with as much sternness as he could manage. "You were incredibly foolish today."

"No I wasn't," Elizabeth said firmly. "Who are you to lecture me about taking risks, anyway?"

"Excuse me?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I paid dearly for the risks I took, young lady. I would like to spare you a decade is Azkaban if possible."

"I thought we were on the same side," Elizabeth glared. "Do you know what could happen—

"Do I know what could happen?" Sirius surged up from his chair and began pacing. "You mean, can I imagine a time when Voldemort is powerful? When you don't know who his supporters are; you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves? You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends? Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing… the Ministry is in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere… panic… confusion…" he looked at his goddaughter. "Yeah, I can picture it. It's the world you were born into. So you'll forgive me if I'd like to shield you from it as long as possible!" He slammed his palm against the side of her bookcase on the last word and Elizabeth jumped.

"It's a world that enabled Crouch to put me in prison without a trial," Sirius went on, his voice rising. "He authorized the use of Unforgivables in investigations. He was destined to be Minster after the war, can you imagine what that would have been like?"

"Why didn't he become Minister?" Elizabeth asked quietly, hoping desperately that it was a risk-taking heroine that had stopped it.

Sirius looked grim. "Crouch's own son was caught with a group of Death Eaters who'd managed to talk their way out of Azkaban. Apparently they were trying to find Voldemort and return him to power."

"Did Crouch try to get his son off?"

Sirius barked a humorless laugh, "He gave him a trial. But the boy had tarnished Barty's reputation, so he was always destined for a trip straight to Azkaban."

"He gave his own son to the dementors?" asked Elizabeth quietly.

"That's right. He couldn't have been more than 19. They took him to a cell near mine. He was screaming for his mother by nightfall. He went quiet after a few days, though… they all went quiet in the end… except when they shrieked in their sleep…" Sirius' eyes looked dead for a moment.

"So he's still there?"

"No," Sirius said quietly. "No, he's not. He died about a year after they brought him in."

"He died?"

"He wasn't the only one," Sirius said dully. "Most go mad in there, plenty stop eating in the end. They lose the will to live. Crouch and his wife came when he was dying, one last meeting… but Crouch never came for the body. The dementors buried him outside the fortress. I watched them do it." Black sat back down, looking a bit deflated. "You're lucky that Severus' isn't thinking of sending you to Azkaban right now," he said, resting his elbows on his knees. "Thrashing you soundly, certainly, but sending you away, no."

Just then, they heard the portrait open and close, then footsteps. Elizabeth took a deep breath, preparing herself for wrath that far outweighed the time she'd snuck out to Hogsmeade.

But it didn't come.

The footsteps crossed to Severus' room. They heard the door open and close. Then the water running in the bathroom.

Remus appeared at the door. "Go back to sleep."

"But doesn't Dad—

"Elizabeth, what could talking to your father possibly do right now?" Remus asked quietly. "You don't listen to anything he tells you. You do whatever you feel like doing with no concern for what it might do to him. He's tried to give you a family, and you are acting like you're alone. And to top it off, you stole from him. Again. After it nearly destroyed the both of you the first time." Remus shook his head. "Go back to sleep."

"I didn't steal—

Remus shook his head and turned away, leaving the room without another word.


	9. Mazes and the Cold War

Early on April 1st, Elizabeth slipped into the sixth year boys' dormitory and snuck onto Fred's bed, closing the curtains behind her and casting a silencing charm.

"Wh-a-a?" Fred opened his eyes at the shift of weight on his bed. "Betsy?"

"Happy Birthday," she whispered, holding out a package.

Fred sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Thanks," he took the present in one hand and held the blankets open with the other. "Come on, it's cold."

Elizabeth slipped in beside him, and he put his arm around her as he opened the package. Inside, a leather journal appeared. Curiously, he flipped through the pages. "What is this?" he asked, inspecting the tightly hand-written pages.

"This," Elizabeth said, taking it from him and flipping to the front of the book, "is a copy of the Marauder's personal prank log. Sirius let me borrow it, and Hermione helped with the duplication spell."

"Wow," Fred grinned, holding the journal like a holy text. "Thanks, Betsy, it's the best present ever."

"I'm glad you like it." Elizabeth returned the smile, accepting the kiss he added to his thank you. "I thought you might."

"I'm not hating that you are in my bed right now, either," Fred chuckled softly.

"Better be careful, mister," Elizabeth joked, poking him in the side. "You'll get a reputation."

"As a guy with a beautiful girlfriend?" Fred leaned back against the headboard. "I'll take it."

"I need to get out of here before someone wakes up," Elizabeth said, making no move to get out of the bed.

"You seem pretty committed to leaving," Fred laughed. "You know, I almost wish I was home."

"At the burrow? Why?"

"Because," Fred shrugged, "I'm of age now. If I was home, I could do magic. But I could always do magic at school, so it's not that exciting."

"I don't know how you could ever think magic is not that exciting," Elizabeth sighed happily, closing her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep," Fred warned. "We'll be trapped here forever."

"Sounds okay to me."

*S*S*

The start of the summer term would normally have meant that Elizabeth was training hard for the last Quidditch match of the season. This year, however, the third and final task loomed large on the horizon.

"I need to catch a Snitch," Elizabeth told Fred one night laying on one of the sofas in the common room, her feet in his lap.

"And how does it make you feel that you can't catch a Snitch?" Fred pretended to make notes on an invisible clipboard. "Hmmm… interesting."

Elizabeth tried to suppress a smile, but was unsuccessful. "It makes me feel angry," she said, pretending to kick him.

"Are you sure that it's the lack of Quidditch? Or maybe that you have had no non-scholastic contact with a certain Potions Master in months?"

"Whatever," Elizabeth blinked back tears. "He doesn't want to see me. It's not like I haven't been without a family before."

"Betsy," Fred said softly, pulling her up. "You don't believe that he doesn't want to see you."

"I tried to go talk to him, but he's always busy. And he barely speaks to me in class. He keeps canceling our Occulmency lessons…"

"The summer holiday is coming," Fred said, rubbing her neck with one hand. "You have to figure this out before you go home."

"I'm probably not going home," Elizabeth said quietly. "He'll probably send me with Sirius. If he'll take me."

"He loves you," Fred protested.

"They all think I stole the Gillyweed. None of them will listen to me."

Fred sighed. "I'd talk to him, but I value my limbs."

Elizabeth smiled a little. "I like your limbs too."

Fred feigned horror. "Elizabeth Evans! Do you speak to your mother with that mouth?"

She laughed, cuddling against his side. "What would I do without you?"

"Walk off a cliff, I'd expect," Fred bent his head to kiss her, chasing all the negative thoughts from her head.

*S*S*

Albus Dumbledore was satisfied. At least for now. He had a plan, and Elizabeth might just be living up to her end of the bargain. He needed a fearless warrior, not daddy's little girl.

Slipping the Gillyweed to Dobby had been simple. He had access to everything in the castle, and Severus' stores were no exception. Then it was as easy as telling the little creature that Elizabeth Evans needed the green mass to survive.

He'd had some trepidation over whether or not she would take the bait. He gambled that she wasn't going to forfeit because her father told her to, but because she couldn't figure out how to breathe underwater. Throwing in Fred Weasley as a captive was his insurance policy. Minerva had suggested Ronald or Hermione, but he couldn't guarantee that the pull would be strong enough. _Actually_, he thought to himself, _Severus would have been the ideal candidate._ But obviously he would never have consented.

Soon the Tournament would be over, and he could focus on building the child into her own right as a warrior of the Light.

He fingered the ring on his finger and grimaced. Time was running out. He had hardly enough time to prepare Elizabeth for her destiny. The process had been slowed by Severus, who turned out to be less of a puppet than Albus had hoped. But there was trouble in the Snape family. It might be just the catalyst he needed to push the plan back into motion.

*S*S*

In the last week of May, Minerva held Elizabeth back after Transfiguration.

"You are to go down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o'clock," she told her granddaughter. "Mr. Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task."

Elizabeth nodded, and turned to go when Minerva's voice stopped her. "Elizabeth."

She turned back, waiting.

"After you go, you should stop by and talk to your father."

"He doesn't want to talk to me." Elizabeth said sullenly.

"Men don't know what they want," Minerva said. "You're both behaving like spoiled teenagers. At least you have an excuse."

"Sure," Elizabeth shrugged and beat a path out of the classroom without looking back.

At half past eight, Elizabeth left Gryffindor Tower and went downstairs, meeting up with Cedric as he came up from the Hufflepuff common room.

They walked down the dark lawn to the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stands, and walked out onto the field.

"What've they done to it?" Cedric asked sharply, stopping dead.

The Quidditch field was no longer smooth and flat. It looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.

"They're hedges!" Elizabeth breathed, bending to examine the nearest one.

"Hello there!" called a cheery voice.

Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the field with Krum and Fleur. Elizabeth and Cedric made their way toward them, climbing over the hedges.

"Well, what do you think?" said Bagman happily as they climbed over the last hedge. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hegrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry," he added, grinning, "you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! No, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

No one spoke for a moment. Then—

"Maze," grunted Krum.

"That's right!" said Bagman. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

Bagman went on to explain the obstacles and the order of entrance into the maze, but Elizabeth tuned out the speech. She could only think of the Defense spells she didn't know, how she wasn't very fast, and how there was no way she could call her broom through the thicket of weedy walls that were growing all over the pitch.

"Well, if there are no questions," Bagman broke back into her thoughts. "Let's get back up to the castle, shall we?"

The group headed off, toward the castle, but Krum grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

"Will you walk with me?"

"Okay," Elizabeth said, not sure what he could possibly want from her.

Krum lead her toward the forest.

"What're we going this way for?" Elizabeth asked as they passed Hagrid's cabin.

"Don't want to be overheard," Krum answered shortly.

When at last they had reached a quiet stretch of ground, Krum stopped in the shade of the trees and turned to face Elizabeth.

"I want to know," he said nervously, "what you know about Hermione's feelings for me."

"Well…" Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably back and forth. "She talks about you all the time." She couldn't quite believe that she was having this conversation with Viktor Krum, the famous International Quidditch player. "She really seems to like you."

"And the Weasley… she does not like him?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I think they're just friends."

Krum looked happier. He looked at Elizabeth for a few seconds, then said, "You fly very well. I was watching at the first task."

"Thanks," Elizabeth grinned. "I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup. You really nailed the Wronski Feint."

Krum nodded, "We must get away from here. Karkaroff cannot see me talking to you."

"He doesn't like me?" Elizabeth feigned surprise.

"Your father," Krum said, looking into the forest. "Karkaroff says he is untrustworthy." Then his attention seemed to be grabbed by something else. "What is that?"

Elizabeth slipped her hand inside her robes, reaching for her wand.

"Elizabeth!" Sirius' voice snapped through the dark. "What are you doing wandering into the forest at night?"

"We were just talking—

A snapping twig turned all three of their attention toward the forest. A man staggered out from behind a tall oak. For a moment, Elizabeth didn't recognize him… then she realized it was Mr. Crouch.

He looked as though he had been traveling for days. The knees of his robes were ripped and bloody, his face scratched; he was unshaven and gray with exhaustion. His neat hair and mustache were both in need of a wash and a trim. His strange appearance, however, was nothing to the way he was behaving. Muttering and gesticulating, Mr. Crouch appeared to be talking to someone that he alone could see. He reminded Elizabeth vividly of an old man she had seen once when out shopping with the Dursleys. That man too had been conversing wildly with thin air; Aunt Petunia had seized Dudley's hand and pulled him across the road to avoid him.

"Wasn't he a judge?" asked Krum, staring at Mr. Crouch. "Isn't he with your ministry?"

"Mr. Crouch?" Elizabeth said loudly. "Are you all right?"

"What is wrong with him?"

"Elizabeth, go and get—

Sirius was cut off as Crouch leapt forward and grabbed the animagus by the robes, dragging him closer. "Dumbledore! I need to see… Dumbledore!"

"My goddaughter is going to go get him now, alright?" Sirius said calmly. "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned to leave, only to be grabbed by Mr. Crouch. "Don't… leave… me!" he whispered, his eyes bulging. "I… escaped… must warn… must tell… see Dumbledore…all my fault… tell Dumbledore… Elizabeth Evans… the Dark Lord… stronger… Elizabeth Evans…"

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let me go!" Elizabeth promised.

"Barty," Sirius dragged the man off of Elizabeth. "Let go of her." He looked at Elizabeth. "Hurry."

Five minutes later she was hurtling toward a stone gargoyle standing halfway along an empty corridor.

"Mike and Ikes!" she panted at the gargoyle. Apparently, however, Dumbledore had recently changed his password. "C'mon!" she shouted, but she knew it was no good. She looked up and down the dark corridor. Perhaps Albus was in the staffroom? She started running as fast as she could toward the staircase—

"ELIZABETH!"

She skidded to a halt and looked around. Severus had just emerged from the hidden staircase behind the stone gargoyle. The wall was sliding shut behind him even as he beckoned his daughter back toward him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore!" Elizabeth ran back up the corridor, skidding to a standstill in front of Severus. "It's Mr. Crouch… he's just turned up… he's in the forest… he's asking—

"What is this rubbish?" Severus asked severely. "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Crouch!" Elizabeth shouted. "From the Ministry! He's ill or something— he's in the forest, he wants to see Dumbledore!"

"What were you doing in the forest?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Dad, please!"

"Wait here," Severus disappeared back up the stairs and returned a moment later with Dumbledore.

"Lead the way," Albus said, throwing a cloak around his shoulders.

"Surely we don't need Elizabeth to find the forest," Severus said, frowning at the teenager.

"Elizabeth," Albus turned to his granddaughter. "Did you leave Mr. Crouch alone?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I left him with Vikor and Sirius."

Albus started walking faster. "Do you know if anybody else saw him?"

"No," Elizabeth jogged to keep up. "Krum and I were talking, Mr. Bagman had just finished telling us about the third task, we stayed behind, and then Sirius came and started shouting at us for being in the forest—

"Where are they?" Dumbledore interrupted as they arrived at the forest's edge.

"Over here," said Elizabeth, moving in front, leading the way through the trees.

"Viktor!" she shouted. "Sirius!"

No one answered.

"They were here," Elizabeth said to Albus. "They were definitely somewhere around here."

"Lumos," Severus cast, lighting his wand and holding it up. Its narrow beam traveled from black trunk to black trunk, illuminating the ground. And then it fell on a pair of feet.

The trio hurried forward. Krum was sprawled on the forest floor. He seemed to be unconscious. There was no sign at all of Mr. Crouch. Elizabeth looked around wildly until she spotted another body. "Sirius!"

Albus was bent over Krum, pulling up one of his eyelids. "He's just stunned."

Elizabeth knelt beside Sirius. "Should I go get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No," Severus said swiftly. "You aren't to leave our sight." He raised his wand and pointed it in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. His silver doe patronus darted out and streaked through the trees.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Krum and muttered, "_Rennervate_."

Krum opened his eyes. He looked dazed. When he saw Dumbledore, he tried to sit up, but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder ad made him lie still.

"He attacked me!" Krum stuttered, putting a hand on his shoulder and made him lie still.

"Lie still for a moment," Albus said quietly.

"_Rennervate_," Severus intoned, pointing his wand at Sirius' stunned form.

Sirius opened his eyes. "Elizabeth?"

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth helped him sit up.

"Are you all right?"

"She's fine," Severus said quietly, crouching beside the other man. "It seems she obeyed an order for once."

Elizabeth had a retort on the tip of her tongue, but was silenced by Hagrid and Fang crashing through the forest, carrying his crossbow.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Snape! What the—

"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Karkaroff," Albus ordered. "His student has been attacked. When you've done that, kindly alert Professor Moody." He looked at Snape. "Severus, perhaps you should take your daughter and Sirius back up to the castle. I'll stay here and speak to Karkaroff when he comes."

"I'll leave Fang with you, Headmaster," Hagrid said. "Stay, Fang." He loped off toward the Durmstrong ship.

"You can't stay," Sirius said quietly, trying to stand, but falling back on the ground. "He's still out there."

"Barty attacked you?" Albus asked, as Severus supported the other man in his second attempt to stand.

"I'm not sure," Sirius said, shaking his head a bit. "He was here, but the spell seemed to come from somewhere else. And now he's gone."

Albus looked grim, "Go back up to the castle. Fang and I will investigate further."

*S*S*

Elizabeth followed Severus and Sirius up the hill to the Castle. The two men were deep in conversation. The past hour had been the longest she'd been with Severus since the second task. He didn't seem angry, just… Snape-like. He wasn't usually that way with her, distrustful and bitter.

When he sent her to the Tower as soon as they reached the entranceway, she didn't argue.

"He was sanest when he was trying to talk about Voldemort," Elizabeth said, sitting in one corner of the common room with Hermione, Ron, and Fred.

"What were you doing with Krum, anyway?" Fred asked. "I don't like that guy."

"Hey!" Hermione smacked him in the back of the head.

"I agree," Ron said darkly. "The guy's trouble."

"He wanted to know if Hermione really liked him," Elizabeth shrugged. "But that's hardly the story here. Focus. If Dad hadn't held me up, we would have made it in time. 'What's this rubbish?' Like I was lying!"

"You lie to him all the time," Hermione shrugged.

"He's paranoid. No one's tried to attack me all year," Elizabeth crossed her arms. "No one's done anything to me at all—

"Except put your name in the Goblet of Fire," said Hermione. "And they must've done that for a reason. Maybe they've been biding their time. Maybe this is the task they're going to get you."

"You've got to get in training for the third task, straight away," Fred said suddenly. "And you have to stop going off alone again. It could have been you that was stunned or worse."

"Fred—

"I'll teach you some hexes," Fred went on. "We'll start practicing tomorrow."

*S*S*

Elizabeth was riding on the back of an eagle owl, soaring through the clear blue sky toward an old, ivy-covered house set high on a hillside. Lower and lower they flew, the wind blowing pleasantly in her face, until they reached a dark and broken window in the upper story of the house and entered. Now they were flying along a gloomy passageway, to a room at the very end… through the door they went, into a dark room whose windows were boarded up…

Elizabeth had left the owl's back, she was watching, now, as it fluttered across the room, into a chair with its back to him… There were two dark shapes on the floor beside the chair, both of them were stirring…

One was a huge snake, the other was a man, a short, balding man, a man with watery eyes and a pointed nose. He was wheezing and sobbing on the hearth rug…

"You are in luck, Wormtail," said a cold, high-pitched voice from the depths of the chair in which the owl had landed. "You are very fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead."

"My Lord!" gasped the man on the floor. "My Lord, I am… I am so pleased… and so sorry…"

"Nagini," said the cold voice, "you are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtal to you, after all… but never mind, never mind, there is still Elizabeth Evans…"

The snake hissed. Elizabeth could see its tongue fluttering.

"Now, Wormtail," said the cold voice, "perhaps one more little reminder that I will not tolerate another blunder from you…"

"My Lord… no… I beg you…"

The tip of a wand emerged from around the back of the chair. It was pointing at Wormtail.

"Crucio!" said the cold voice.

Wormtail screamed, screamed as though every nerve in his body were on fire, the screaming filled Elizabeth's ears as the scar on her forehead seared with pain; she was yelling too… Voldemort would hear her, would know she was there…

"Elizabeth!" She heard her name being called as though she was underwater. "Elizabeth!" Hands were shaking her.

Opening her eyes, she found herself on the floor of Professor Trelawney's room with her hands over her face. Her scar was burning so badly that her eyes were watering. The pain had been real.

Ron was kneeling next to her, looking terrified. "You all right?"

"Of course she isn't!" said Trelawney, looking excited. "What was it? A premonition? An apparition? What did you see?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth lied. She sat up, feeling herself shaking.

"You were clutching your scar!" said Trelawney. "You were rolling on the floor, clutching your scar!"

"I need to go to the hospital wing, I think," Elizabeth said. "Bad headache." She pulled herself up and grabbed her bag. "See you later," she muttered to Ron and headed for the trapdoor, ignoring the professor.

When she reached the bottom of the stepladder, she did not set off for the hospital wing. She had no intention of going there. She desperately needed Severus, but she couldn't go to the dungeons. Severus was so distant he hadn't even given a Gryffindor detention in the last month.

So, instead of heading to the dungeons, she went up to the Tower, more exhausted after her class nap than she had ever been.

*S*S*

Severus Snape walked purposely through the halls toward the hospital wing. Trelawney's assertion that he needed to find his daughter and bring her back so she could continue to 'see into the great beyond' had not inspired him to do the Professor's bidding. However, when the off-balanced teacher told him that Elizabeth was clutching her scar and screaming, he headed off to the hospital wing.

"Where is she?" he barked to the mediwitch when he arrived.

"Who?" Poppy asked, looking up from her paperwork.

"Elizabeth," Severus said tightly. "Trelawney said that she left class complaining of a headache."

Poppy smiled a little. "Severus, she wouldn't be the first child to leave Divination because of a 'headache'."

Severus frowned. Elizabeth knew better than to feign illness. She knew it would make him worry. But they had been in this Cold War situation. He wouldn't know if she was ill or not.

But even if she was angry with him (and he was with her) she would have gone to the hospital wing if she were really sick. He felt sick himself. They had never gone this long without talking. She wasn't speaking to him, or to Remus, which was even crazier. Sirius said she had spoken to him briefly a few times, but that was it.

Severus was torn between fury about the second task and terror that he was losing his daughter. He was paralyzed by it.

Just a few more weeks of school, he thought. Then they had the summer to put their relationship back together. Just a little while before the third task.

He stalked back down to the dungeons, through his office, and into his living quarters. Hanging his outer robes on a hook inside the door, he heard a noise from Elizabeth's bedroom. Cautiously, he approached the door, pushing it open to see Elizabeth, searching through her wardrobe.

"Elizabeth?"

"Oh," his daughter looked back at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"You're always welcome; you know that," Severus said quietly. "I was just in the hospital wing. I heard you were ill."

"Just a headache," Elizabeth said softly. "Not a big deal."

"I can give you something for it if you'd like."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "It's really okay, Dad."

Severus nodded once. _End this nonsense, Severus,_ he lectured himself. _She's fourteen. Be the adult._

But the combination of being the best man in the world at holding a grudge and, if Snape was honest with himself, the fear that even if he reached out to her, she wouldn't be receptive, merged into a continued, awkward silence.

"I have to go," Elizabeth said, grabbing the box she'd been looking for out of the bottom of the wardrobe.

"Classes are finished for the day."

"Third Task stuff," Elizabeth said quietly, looking at her shoes.

"Elizabeth," Severus said tightly, his jaw set.

"It's just a maze, dad," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Nothing in this nonsense is 'just' anything," Severus said sharply. "You won't get my blessing on this."

"I didn't ask for it," Elizabeth snapped. "I didn't need your help for the last one."

"Watch your tone," Severus warned. "No matter what is going on, I'm still your father."

"Yeah," Elizabeth glared at the door. "That means you're supposed to trust me." She stalked out of the room, leaving him behind.

Severus stood still for a moment, until he heard the portrait close, before he ran his hand over his face. A disaster. A bloody disaster.


	10. The Third Task

Finally, June 24th arrived. Elizabeth finished her breakfast in the emptying Great Hall. She saw Fleur get up from the Ravenclaw table and join Cedric as he crossed to the side chamber and entered. Krum slouched off to join them shortly afterward. Elizabeth stayed where she was. She really didn't want to go into the chamber. She had no family— no family that was supportive of the task, anyway. But just as she was getting up, thinking that she might as well go up to the library and do a spot more hex research, the door of the side chamber opened, and Cedric stuck his head out.

"Elizabeth, come on, they're waiting for you!"

Utterly perplexed, Elizabeth got up. She walked across the Hall and opened the door into the chamber.

Cedric and his parents, Viktor and his parents, Fleur and her mother… and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Fred standing in front of the fireplace.

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. "Fred said you were in a spot of trouble with your father."

"I figured you might need some family in the family room," Fred said, hugging her tight.

"You all right?" said Bill, kissing her cheek. "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail."

Remus Lupin stopped in the doorway, looking at the little circle. He'd begged Severus to come, not to leave his daughter alone today, but the man held firm. If she wanted to do this nonsense, she wouldn't do it with his support.

So Remus had gone himself, but now… it appeared that Elizabeth was perfectly happy with the family she already had. He slipped out, unnoticed.

*S*S*

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in…"

Sirius sat behind Molly Weasley in the stands. After she had significantly boxed his ears for not coming to the family time during the day, she seemed to have forgiven him so she could turn her wrath on Severus and Remus, absent though they were.

"I just don't understand," Molly stormed. "You show up to support your children, no matter what. When Bill got into that trouble when he was fifteen, we were as angry as we'd ever been, but we still stood by him at the hearing."

"Hearing?" Sirius looked at Bill, who blushed a bit.

"I went through a phase that involved shoplifting."

"And he paid for it at home, let me tell you," Molly smacked her fully-grown son on the back of the head. "Arthur did everything but chain him in his room, and I thought my wooden spoon—

"Look, Elizabeth is waving," Bill broke in, giving Sirius an apologetic look.

The group waved back. Elizabeth looked energetic, but Sirius didn't miss the slight slump of her shoulders when she didn't see more people sitting in their area.

"So… on my whistle, Elizabeth and Cedric!" Bagman's voice boomed.

Sirius held his breath, watching Elizabeth disappear into the maze. He hadn't released the breath when the stands shifted, and Remus sat down next to him.

*S*S*

Severus Snape was pacing. He absolutely did not approve of what was going on down at that Quidditch pitch, and he would make that very clear to his daughter when it was over. Apparently, his plan to ignore her poor choices hadn't worked, so he'd just have to use another method.

He'd been in a temper since the second task, knowing he was being childish, but absolutely not caring. As soon as she was out of that maze, he vowed, she was going to hear exactly what he thought of her nonsense. He should have pulled her out of school years ago.

He paced, back and forth across the living room, glaring at nothing in particular. This stupid game. Stupid, deadly game. Severus scowled at the stones of the floor as he clicked across them. Deadly, damn… with an exasperated growl, he slammed his hand into the wall.

*S*S*

"I thought you weren't coming," the werewolf looked at Sirius.

"I thought _you_ weren't coming," Sirius shot back.

"Remus John Lupin!" Molly turned around and smacked him in the leg, hard. "Where were you this morning when your terrified child needed support?"

Remus gritted his teeth. "I came, Molly, but it seemed you had it under control."

"Men!" She hit him again. "Where is Severus?"

"Mum, stop beating on them," Fred begged.

"You just sit there and let me handle this," Molly glared at her son. "Where is he?"

"Molly, they are having a rough patch…"

"It doesn't matter!" Molly raged. "He is not a part-time parent! He's been able to skate by because his child goes to boarding school, so Minerva can take care of her, but he needs to suck it up—

"Molly," Sirius said quietly. "There are children around. What is she doing?" He asked Lupin, squinting at the tiny figure that was Elizabeth.

"A point me spell," Remus said. "She's trying to find North. Good."

"What good does 'North' do her?" Sirius asked. "It's not like she can go due North."

"She knows where she went in," Remus said quietly. "And she knows that the middle of the pitch is Northwest."

Some of the parts of the maze were covered with vines, and Remus felt a terrible crushing fear every time Elizabeth wasn't visible. He watched as she made her way through the maze. When she reached the sphinx, an amplification spell built into the maze helped the spectators hear the exchange.

"_First think of the person who lives in disguise; who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next tell me what's always the last thing to mend, The middle of the middle and end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard During the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together, and answer me this, Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

"No chance that the answer is "Fred Weasley" is it?" Remus snorted, grinning at Sirius.

"A spider," Hermione said, coming up the stands from where she'd been sitting with Ron. "Obviously. Fred, George wants to know if you have the _thing_."

"Hermione," Fred rolled his eyes. "Do you think maybe you weren't supposed to ask me that in front of my _mother_?"

"What _thing_?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Nevermind, Mum." Fred said quickly. "George wanted me to bring fireworks, but I said no."

"Oh," Molly turned her attention back to the game. "That was very responsible of you."

Bill looked behind his mother's back and made a face at Fred, who scowled.

"So no?" Hermione, as usual, missed all the social cues, and shrugged, sprinting off down the stands again.

Sirius was still riveted to the maze. "Come on, Elizabeth, use those brains the Snake gave you."

"Spy…er…spy…er," Elizabeth was pacing now. Remus snorted.

"What?" Sirius looked at him.

"Look at Mini-Sev down there, pacing," Remus laughed.

"A creature I wouldn't want to kiss," Elizabeth was saying, "…a spider!"

The spectators watched as the sphinx got up, stretched her front legs, then moved aside for Elizabeth to pass.

Sirius rested his elbows on his legs and closed his eyes. She was now in the center of the maze, an area heavily covered with vines. He couldn't make out anything that was happening.

"It's almost over," Remus assured. "Just a little while."

Sirius shook his head. "It's not over until she'd back here. She's hurt. I saw her get her leg caught in those pinchers… and heaven forbid someone gets hurt and she has to save them."

Time crawled by.

There was nothing.

An hour.

Two.

Nothing.

*S*S*

Severus was surprised he hadn't worn a hole in the floor. Back and forth, his boots clicked, the staccato not slowing for a moment.

All of a sudden, he stopped, pain ripping through his left forearm, nearly bringing him to his knees. Hurriedly, he peeled back his shirtsleeve, and saw, writhing on his skin, the Mark. He was being called.

*S*S*

Elizabeth's body slammed into the ground at the mouth of the maze. She fought against the urge to sick up, clutching the Cup in one hand and Cedric's body with the other. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to block out the pain the tore through her body and soul.

"Elizabeth? Let go, hatchling."

_I must be dead_, Elizabeth thought. _I'm hearing people who aren't here. But why do I hurt so much if I'm dead?_

She felt someone take the Cup from her, which she relinquished easily, but she didn't let the hands take Cedric. "He wanted me to bring him back," she mumbled into the ground. "He wanted me to bring him back to his parents."

"Let him go," the voice sounded like Severus. _Is he dead too? Maybe we're all dead_. "Come on, Elizabeth."

"He's back," she whispered. "He's back. Voldemort."

"Elizabeth, you can't help him now," the Severus-voice said soothingly. "It's over. Let go."

"He wanted me to bring him back," Elizabeth repeated. "He wanted me to bring him back to his parents…"

"You brought him back," the voice said softly. "You did well, hatchling. Let him go now."

"He killed…" Elizabeth mumbled, her body refusing to obey her when she wanted it to stand up.

"Come on, cub," now the voice sounded like Remus. _Was this Hell? Was she being tortured by hearing people who she wished were here?_

"She needs to go to the hospital wing, Sev," the Remus-voice said, "Merlin knows where she's hurt."

"Let's go, hatchling."

Elizabeth felt herself being lifted, Cedric's body slipped from her grasp as she was tucked securely against what felt like Severus' Potions jacket. This was the end. They were taking her to the afterlife.

"He took it… blood… bone…" she muttered, her eyes still squeezed shut. Would she get into Heaven after what she'd done today? Led Cedric to his death?

"It's going to be okay," the Severus-voice said gently. "Shhh. It's okay."

A few minutes later, she felt a soft bed, and the hands that carried her pulled off her blood-stained robe.

"Elizabeth, I need you to open your eyes," the Severus-voice said, as the hands lifted her injured arm.

Elizabeth ignored the voice. What if Heaven was terrible? Or what if she wasn't in Heaven?

"Elizabeth," the voice was firmer now. "Open your eyes."

Maybe it was God. She wasn't surprised that God sounded like Severus. It probably wasn't in her best interest to disobey God.

Wrenching her eyes open, everything around her was blurry.

"Your glasses are broken," the Remus-voice said from her other side. "Hold on a moment."

She heard the voice mutter a charm, and then felt the frames being slipped over her ears. The world suddenly in focus, she looked up at the two faces floating above her.

"You really need a bath," Severus said conversationally, "but we'll have to improvise right now."

He cast a cleansing charm all over, trying to get as much of the dirt and sweat off of her as possible. Then he set to work on her wound.

"Do you want a calming draught?" Remus asked, going to the cabinet.

"Let's wait awhile," Severus cleaned and healed the cut.

"I meant for you," Remus quipped.

Severus merely rolled his eyes. "What happened to your arm, hatchling?"

"Dad?" Elizabeth said, her breathing had slowed considerably, and she was shaking far less. "Remus?"

"Do you think she hit her head?" Remus asked, inspecting the top of her head for blood.

"I thought you were God," Elizabeth said tiredly.

Severus snorted. "You shouldn't say such terrible things about the creator of the universe," he said passing his wand over her arm. "What cut your arm?"

"Knife," Elizabeth groaned, trying to sit up.

"An actual knife?" Severus was unable to hide his surprise.. "Here," he helped her sit up against him, sitting on the bed behind her. "Drink this," he handed her the glass. "It's just water."

As she drank, Severus checked the back of her head for injuries. "Merlin, child," he said quietly. "Where else does it hurt?"

"My ankle," Elizabeth said, her voice stronger now, handing him the empty glass.

"Remus," Severus said, motioning for the other man to trade places with him so that he could examine her leg.

"Can we go home?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes beseeching.

"It's cold down there," Severus handled her ankle gingerly. "I'm going to heal this, and then I'm tucking you into a warm bed up here so that Poppy can take a look at you."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Please?"

"Hush," Severus held up a hand, shaking his head. "Just a minute."

He swept his wand over her in a final scan before tucking it away. "Alright. Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"Just bruises," she shook her head. "I don't want to stay here."

"We all have to do things we don't want to do," Severus said firmly. "Remus, could you find Poppy?"

"I imagine she's down at the maze," Remus said, laying her back on the pillows. "Be good," he ordered, kissing her forehead.

Severus sat on the bed. "I need you to get checked out by a professional," he said quietly. "If Madam Pomfrey clears you, we'll go downstairs."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I want to go home."

"I know," Severus sighed, smoothing her hair. "However, I'd imagine that there is quite a bit of unpleasantness before us. I'm surprised that the Ministry isn't swarming us right now."

"Dad?" Elizabeth looked up at him.

"Yes?" Severus looked down at himself before he shucked off his dirty robes, throwing them into the laundry basket beside the door. They disappeared instantly, back in his wardrobe, clean and ready to wear.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth looked at him, her expression forlorn.

"Oh hatchling," Severus put his hands under her arms and pulled her up to sit so he could wrap his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I let you go in there today without…" his voice broke. "You could have died."

Elizabeth shook her head and buried her face in his neck. "I shouldn't have done it. It was a stupid game."

Severus sighed. "We don't have to talk about this now."

"Dad…"

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked, untangling her hair.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Dad, I have to tell you something."

"Alright," Severus said, resigned that she was not going to drop the conversation.

"He's back."

Severus didn't have to ask to whom she was referring. "I know, hatchling."

"You do?"

Severus looked down at her. "You said so when you reappeared." He shifted her closer against his chest. "Do you feel like telling me about it?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "But I have to tell you something else."

"Elizabeth, don't get over excited," Severus said softly, worried about the rising tone of his daughter's voice.

"I didn't steal from you."

"Elizabeth—

"No! Listen to me!" Her voice came out as a hoarse bark. "I didn't steal from you. It was Dobby."

"The house elf?"

"He knew about the challenge. He stole the gillyweed from your stores."

Severus took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm glad to hear that," he said lamely, unable to express just how glad he was that theft wasn't one of the things they were going to have to deal with. He looked down at her, his heart still racing. "I thought we'd agreed not to fight."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Are you still mad at me?"

Severus sighed. "We don't have to talk about it now."

"Please, Dad?" Elizabeth looked up at him. "I know I should have listened to you, but I just—

"You just have a little too much of your father in you," Severus interrupted. "I was angry that you didn't do as I said for the second challenge. But more than that, I was afraid that some day, you would disobey me and it would cost you your life. I was terrified and frustrated… and then I thought you'd stolen the gillyweed, I felt anger and betrayal… For Merlin's sake, Elizabeth!" He groaned and hugged her tighter. "I really should have chained you in the dungeon."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just… do you want me to be… less of a hero?"

Severus made a kind of strangled noise and looked up to see Remus standing unhelpfully in the doorway. "Elizabeth, I want you, someday, to have the power to stand up to something that is threatening someone you love or something you believe in. I'm going to do everything I can to train you for that moment… I just want you to choose it wisely. Think before you go running into danger." He looked into her eyes. "I can't bury you, hatchling. Please don't make me do it unless it's worth it."

"Dad, I promise—

"Elizabeth," Severus sighed. "Let's not make promises in the aftermath of all of this."

"Severus, let me look at her," Poppy appeared behind Remus, forcing Severus to release his daughter.

"I healed her ankle," he said to the Mediwitch. "But I never was good at internal diagnosis."

"You can't be good at everything," Poppy bustled around, waving her wand and pouring potions down her patient's throat. "She ought to stay at least overnight."

"Dad," Elizabeth looked pleading.

"I told you that Madam Pomfrey had the final say," he said firmly.

"Please?" She turned her gaze to Poppy. "Please?"

Poppy sighed and looked at Severus. "Only if you promise to take it easy," she relented. "And if you're still in pain in an hour, you come right back."

"I promise!" Elizabeth said emphatically.

Severus frowned. "You're sure?"

"I think she's more traumatized than physically hurt," Poppy assured him. "It might do her good to be in comfortable surroundings."

"Alright then," Severus carefully helped her stand. "You need a proper shower," he said gently. "It will make you feel better."

"I think I'm going to need more than a shower," she mumbled.

"It's a start," Severus said, steadying her until he was sure she could stand on her own.

When then were down in the dungeons, Elizabeth in the shower, Severus closed his eyes, leaned back in his chair, and said to Remus, who sat on the sofa, "I need a drink."

"You and I both," Remus said, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. "And your daughter too, maybe."

"Where did the mutt go?" Severus asked, just noticing that the last member of their little family wasn't with them.

"He's helping Dumbledore with crowd control," Remus said, taking a deep breath. "So… did you just happen to change your mind at the eleventh hour today?"

Severus grimaced, looking toward Elizabeth's door before rolling up his shirtsleeve. "I was summoned," he said softly, showing the angry black Mark.

Remus visibly recoiled. "Merlin," he breathed.

"I should have gone," Severus' voice stuck in his throat. "I could have been there, I should have known—

"Stop that," Remus snapped. "What good does it do for you to die? You know very well that the bastard would have killed you on sight."

"He could have killed her," Severus growled, digging his fingers into the arm of his chair.

"But he didn't," Remus pressed his lips together for a moment. "And we don't know what happened yet. We have to wait until she talks."

"She came out of that maze with a dead boy," Severus closed his eyes. "Was he in the maze? Waiting by the cup? What happened to the other two?"

"I don't know, Sev."

The portrait swung open to reveal Sirius, looking grim. "Is she okay?"

"More or less," Severus nodded. "She's in the shower. She says she's not hungry, but she's going to eat when she comes back."

Sirius sat heavily beside Remus. "There are Aurors swarming the pitch."

"As there should be," Severus clenched his fists. "I'm never speaking to Albus again, I swear."

"Severus, I'm sure if he'd known, he wouldn't have let it happen," Remus soothed.

"He knows too little," Severus snapped. He started to rant further, but was stopped by Elizabeth's door opening.

The teen, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, and silently squeezed into Severus' chair, letting him tame her hair a bit as she sat with him.

"You need to eat something," Severus said, his tone changing from irritated to gentle.

"I'm really not hungry," Elizabeth said, her face twisting in disgust over the thought of putting anything in her stomach.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast," Severus said firmly. "And you didn't eat much."

"How do you know?" Elizabeth grumbled. "You weren't there."

"No," Severus said quietly. "But I know you. You don't have to eat now," he relented. "But you need to have something before you go to bed tonight."

"Can I stay here?"

Severus nodded. "Of course. Your room is always here for you. And I wasn't planning on giving you a choice."

There was a loud knocking at the portrait. Remus stood, and opened the door to reveal Fred Weasley, breathless.

"Mr. Weasley," Sirius said, as stern was he ever was, "I believe I heard Professor Dumbledore sending all students back to their dormitories."

"Yes, sir," Fred looked at Elizabeth. "I just… I waited until Professor McGonagall… I had to make sure… are you okay?"

Severus sighed, and put Elizabeth on her feet. "Come in, Mr. Weasley. Would you like tea?"

Fred looked as if Voldemort himself had just offered him a bedtime story. "Ummm… Yes, sir. Thank you."

Fred took three strides and wrapped Elizabeth in his arms. "No more tasks, okay?"

Elizabeth snorted a laugh. "If you insist."

"You're okay?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Sore and tired," she looked up at him. "About Cedric…"

Fred shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"But I didn't save—

"It isn't your fault," Fred said again. "I don't care what happened in that maze."

"But I made him—

"Listen to Mr. Weasley," Severus said, pouring tea. "Don't ignore him, just because he is so unfortunate looking."

"Dad!"

Severus smirked. "I think I've missed that."

Elizabeth grimaced. "What? Humiliating me?"

"Exactly," Severus handed tea around.

Elizabeth sat quietly in the other armchair, while Fred perched awkwardly on the arm.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Could we… I need to move around… can Fred and I go on a quick walk?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Severus said slowly.

"Please Dad? Just inside, I promise. Please?"

Severus sighed. "Half an hour. Thirty minutes from now I want you here and Mr. Weasley on his way back to the tower. And heaven help you if Minerva sees you."

"Thank you, Dad," Elizabeth smiled gratefully, standing up, pulling Fred after her. "I just need to clear my head."

Fred closed the portrait door behind them, before taking Elizabeth's hand in his. "Thanks. Your dad is the scariest man in the world."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "They wanted to talk about me anyway."

"Well, let's walk," Fred said, starting to stroll toward the kitchens. "And maybe have a snack."

The walked in silence for a moment before Elizabeth spoke, her voice quiet. "The Cup was a Portkey."

Fred was silent, just listening, not really sure what to say in response.

"It took me and Cedric to a graveyard… and Voldemort was there…"

Fred flinched. "And?"

"He killed Cedric. He used my blood and his father's bones… and other stuff… he got his body back."

Fred tightened his grip on Elizabeth's hand.

"The Death Eaters came… and then we dueled…"

"You dueled with You Know Who?"

"I got away… my wand did something strange… I saw my mum… and James… they came out of his wand."

"Let's sit," Fred said, suddenly not feeling as if his legs were very reliable. They stopped outside Moody's office and sat on the bench meant for students waiting to see the Professor. He looked at Elizabeth. "He's back, Betsy? You're sure?"

Elizabeth nodded. "My scar burned so badly…"

"He took your blood?"

"Wormtail did," Elizabeth rubbed her arm, even though the pain was long gone.

"And the Death Eaters?" Fred said quietly. "Were there a lot?"

"It seemed like it," Elizabeth closed her eyes. "There's one here, Fred. That's who put my name in the Goblet. They made sure I got through to the end."

"Here?" Fred looked around, like he would see something hiding in the shadows. "Who?"

"I think it's Karkaroff," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Karkaroff?" A voice behind them came out as an odd laugh. "Karkaroff fled tonight, when he felt the Dark Mark burn upon his arm."

Elizabeth whirled around to see Moody, standing in the doorway of his office.

"He betrayed too many faithful supporters of the Dark Lord to wish to meet them," Moody continued. "I doubt he will get far. The Dark Lord has ways of tracking his enemies."

"He's gone? He ran away? But then— he didn't put my name in the goblet?"

"No," said Moody slowly. "No, he didn't. It was I who did that." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Gryffindors. "Inside. Now."

Elizabeth and Fred could do nothing but obey.


	11. Moody

"You were so long in that lake, Evans, I thought you had downed. But luckily, Dumbledore took your idiocy for nobility, and marked you high for it," Moody stood before the two students, who he had stuck to the sofa in his office.

"You had an easier time of it than you should have in that maze tonight, of course," the Professor smirked. "I was patrolling around it, able to see through the outer hedges, able to curse many obstacles out of your way. I stunned Fleur Delacour as she passed. I put the Imperius Curse on Krum, hoping he would finish Diggory and leave you to the Cup.

"But you're a Auror!" Elizabeth said, unable to keep quiet, no matter how tight Fred held her hand. "You've caught Death Eaters! You worked with my Dad during the war…"

"The Dark Lord didn't manage to kill you," Moody went on as if she hadn't spoken. "Imagine how he will reward me when he finds I have done it for him. I gave you to him, let him take your blood for the regeneration, and then I killed you for him. I will be his dearest, his closest supporter…" He turned his eye on Fred. "And a blood traitor as well. Just the icing on the cake, really. The Dark Lord and I," Moody was looking more insane by the moment, "have much in common. Disappointing fathers, for one."

"You'll never make it out of the castle alive if you kill us," Elizabeth snapped.

"Oh really?" Moody grinned a terrible, leering grin. "Neither Dumbledore nor your attentive father noticed what I was doing all this time. Snape thought there was something wrong, but he didn't care enough to search out exactly what was going on." He swished his wand idly through the air. "You have something of a disappointing father as well. Perhaps you should follow in my footsteps. And the Dark Lord's. You could kill him. It would certainly ensure the continued rise of the Dark Order."

Elizabeth sensed Fred moving a little at her side, heard him mutter something that was drowned out by Moody's ranting.

Moody looked thoughtful. "Your father is quite the actor. Once I believed that he was on our side. Unfortunately, he has potential to slow the Dark Lord's rise, so he will have to die. And soon." Moody made a face that looked like a cross between a grimace and a grin. "The Dark Lord is back, and I am ready to give him his welcome gift." He raised his wand. "I suppose you've always wanted to meet your mother, Elizabeth." His mouth started to form the beginnings of the curse.

"No!" Fred, in was only then that Elizabeth realized he'd unstuck himself, leapt forward, putting himself between Moody and Elizabeth just as the door swung open and another voice shouted, "Stupefy!"

Moody was thrown backward onto the office floor. Elizabeth sat, frozen, taking in the scene. Moody on the floor. Fred standing in front of her, wand drawn. Dumbledore in the doorway, his own wand outstretched, a look of fury on his face. Severus and Minerva behind him, anger rolling off them both in waves.

"Elizabeth," Severus said quietly. "Fred. Both of you, go with Professor McGonagall."

"She's stuck, Professor," Fred said, not sure what to make of Severus' use of his first name. He turned to Elizabeth and pointed his want at the sofa. "Finite—

"No!" Elizabeth reached out to stay his wand. "You'll reverse everything."

Fred immediately dropped his wand to his side. "You're right."

"It's alright," Severus said, his wand trained on Moody. "You do that, we have him covered."

Freeing Elizabeth, Fred pulled her up and against his side.

"Go with your grandmother," Severus ordered, his eyes not leaving Moody.

"No," Albus said sharply.

"She's been through enough tonight," Severus began.

"She will stay, Severus, because she needs to understand," Dumbledore said curtly. "Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. She needs to know who has put her through the ordeal she has suffered tonight, and why."

"Moody," Elizabeth said, her voice full of disbelief. She looked at Fred. "He was an Auror. How could it have been Moody?"

"This is not Alastor Moody," Albus said quietly. "You have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would never have allowed you to be away from your father after what happened tonight. When Severus fire-called me and said he saw you and Fred in Moody's office, I knew something was wrong. And when he said that it wasn't Moody's dot on the map… everything came together. The real Moody would have sent you back to the Dungeons, which you never should have been allowed to leave in the first place," he looked pointedly at Severus.

"Perhaps if you more carefully screened your employees—

"Severus," Minerva said warningly.

"Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess. Minerva, kindly go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf named Winky." Albus said, walking around Moody's limp body to the trunk with seven locks, fitted a key in the lock, and opened it. It contained a mass of spellbooks.

He closed the lid, opened the second lock, and opened the trunk again. Now, the trunk was full of parchment and, Elizabeth noticed, a silver cloak like her own. Dumbledore continued the process, until he placed the seventh key in the seventh lock, opened the lid, and revealed a kind of pit.

Lying on the floor, some ten feet below, thin and starved, was the real Mad-Eye Moody.

Albus lowered himself into the pit, falling neatly down next to Moody. "Elizabeth," he called. "Take off the imposter's cloak and throw it down. He's freezing."

Elizabeth obeyed, then backed up into Fred's chest as Dumbledore wrapped Moody in the cloak and clambered out, holding the other man. Fred wrapped both arms around Elizabeth, his wand still in his right hand.

"Polyjuice Potion," Albus said quietly, pouring the imposter's flask out onto the floor. "It would be most convenient if tonight's events kept him," he looked at the frozen body on the floor, "from taking his latest dose."

Severus returned, wordless standing next to Fred and Elizabeth, watching the man on the floor as if he understood what they were waiting for.

Then, before Elizabeth's very eyes, the face of the man on the floor began to change. The wooden leg fell away as a normal leg regrew in its place. The magical eyeball popped out of the man's face as a real eye replaced it.

There was a man lying before them, pale-skinned, slightly freckled, with a mop of fair hair.

"Crouch!" Severus said sharply, nearly dropping the vial in his hand. "Barty Crouch!"

"See!" Sirius' voice came from the doorway. "I told you he wasn't dead!"

"Sirius, please go check that the Tower is secure," Albus said softly. "Take Remus with you."

"Good heavens," Minerva said, returning with Winky in tow.

"Master Barty!" Winky flung herself onto the young man's chest. "You is killed him!"

"He is simply stunned," Albus said quietly. "Severus, you have the potion?"

Severus handed over the vial, then pulled Winky off Crouch so he could prop him against the wall.

"Take his wand, Severus," Albus ordered, before forcing the young man's mouth open and pouring three drops of the Veritaserum down his throat. Then, he pointed his wand at Crouch and said, "Rennervate."

"I would like you to tell us," Dumbledore began, in a voice Elizabeth had never heard from him before, "how you came to be here. How did you escape from Azkaban?"

Crouch, speaking in a flat, expressionless voice, explained, "My mother saved me. She knew she was dying. She and my father came to visit me. They gave me a draft of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my mother's hairs. She took a draft of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my hairs. We took each other's appearance."

Elizabeth almost retched at the thought. The woman had voluntarily committed herself to Azkaban in her dying days?

"She was buried under my name and bearing my appearance," Crouch continued. "Everyone believed her to be me."

Winky wailed at his side, distraught at the telling of the story.

"My father controlled me with the Imperius Curse when we arrived home," Crouch continued. He's face scrunched into a evil grin. "My father did everything he could to subdue me, and to keep me hidden. I spent day and night under my Invisibility Cloak. Only one person ever discovered me," he laughed humorlessly. "Bertha Jorkins. I daresay my father damaged her permanently when he cast too strong a memory charm on her."

"At the World Cup," Crouch went on, "I had all but escaped my father's hold. I was getting stronger, unknown to anyone. In the Top Box, I saw a girl with her wand in her back pocket," he smirked at Elizabeth. "She was busy with the game, with some boy, she didn't notice when I stole it."

He licked his lips. "We went back to the tent. That was the night the Death Eaters came. The ones who had never suffered for my master. They had turned their backs on him. I was angry. I had the wand. My father left the tent to defend the Muggles. Winky dragged me into the forest, but she couldn't stop me from casting the Dark Mark before we were both stunned by the Ministry wizards."

"Your father knew you were there!" Elizabeth burst out. "That's why he was so hateful to Winky!"

"Your daughter is not an idiot," Crouch smirked at Severus. "After the fact anyway." He licked his lips again and continued his story. "We went home, and then…" he grinned. "My master came for me."

Dumbledore's eyes were blazing, but his voice was calm. "What did he ask of you?"

"He needed a servant to watch over Elizabeth Evans," Crouch sneered. "Moody put up a struggle, but Wormtail and I managed to subdue him. After that, I had only to fool everyone into thinking I was the real Moody. The only roadblock we had was my father's escape from my master's control."

"I waited and watched. I snuck into Snape's office and used the map he keeps in his desk, the one that seems to have ruined everything." He glared at Elizabeth. "At last, the map showed my father entering the grounds. I went down to meet him in my Invisibility Cloak. He was walking along the edge of the forest. Unfortunately, Krum and Evans showed up, then Black. I couldn't hurt the girl, my master needed her. So, when Black sent her to get Dumbledore, I attacked. Unfortunately, my cloak fell off as I was attacking, and I was in my true form. Black recognized me from Azkaban. Kind of an exclusive club, really. It's a shame," he said, staring at the ceiling. "I was going to kill him after the Tournament." He grinned. "Anyway, I killed my father."

"And tonight?" Dumbledore said softly.

"I offered to carry the Cup into the maze," whispered the man. "I turned it into a Portkey. I will be honored by my master beyond the dreams of wizards."

Dumbledore stood, pointed his wand at the other wizard, who was now babbling incoherently, and bound him with magical ropes. "Severus, please take Elizabeth to my office."

"No," Severus said quietly. "You may speak to her tomorrow. You need to deal with Fudge tonight, and she needs to rest. You've already asked too much of her today, and she will not relive it tonight on your order." He held out his hand. "Come," he said to the Gryffindors. "We're no longer needed here."

Fred moved his arms from around her shoulders, re-clasping her hand as they followed Severus out into the corridor. Minerva followed, floating the real Moody in front of her to the hospital wing. Severus guided the teenagers to Gryffindor tower, where he watched as Fred said the password.

"Mr. Weasley," he said suddenly, as Fred stepped through the portrait.

"Yes, sir?" Fred turned back.

"I owe you a great debt. It will not be forgotten."

Fred looked like he might pass out, but recovered quickly. "My father says that there is no debt between family," he said quietly, before the portrait swung closed, leaving Severus and Elizabeth in the corridor alone.

*S*S*

"Put himself between her and the killing curse," Severus said quietly to Remus back in the dungeons. He'd sent Elizabeth to change into pajamas before collapsing in his chair. "It's over, Remus. That's it. I might as well reserve the reception hall."

Remus chuckled. "I'm sure Molly will make you a jumper for the wedding."

"I didn't let her talk to Albus," Severus said softly. "I think she told Fred some of it. I can't imagine what else they were talking about when they were walking. But I…" he shrugged. "I'd like to hear it before the old man."

"Dad?" Elizabeth came out into the living room.

"Come here, hatchling," Severus rose and went into the kitchen, pulling sandwich supplies out of the refrigerator.

"Where's Sirius?"

"In the hospital wing with Moody," Severus poured a glass of pumpkin juice. "Alastor was the mutt's mentor when he was a young man."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so," Severus set a plate in front of her. "Eat."

Too tired to argue, Elizabeth dutifully bit into the sandwich. "You know," she said conversationally to Remus, "you lied."

"Pardon me?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You said my Defense teacher wouldn't try to kill me this year."

Remus just shook his head, Severus rolled his eyes. "No Defense for you next year. I don't care if Albus himself is teaching it."

"Are you going to introduce me to the real Moody?"

"When he's well," Severus said, nodding, "But you've already met him. He was often in our home when you were a baby. That's what first gave me pause," he tapped the counter near the juice meaningfully. "I couldn't believe he was exposing you to Unforgiveables."

Elizabeth finished her sandwich and juice and slid off the counter stool.

"I think sleep is way overdue for all of us," Severus said, vanishing the dishes and coming around the counter.

Elizabeth frowned a little. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep in your room? Please?" She looked up at him, the green eyes even more powerful tonight.

Under normal circumstances, Severus would have said no. He would have sent her to her own room and ended up sleeping in the chair beside her bed. But tonight, after seeing so little of his daughter for months, nearly losing her twice in one day, the upset in the castle, the returned danger to the wizarding community… and those eyes… he lost his resolve.

"Just tonight," he said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder to steer her into his room.

"Then I'm going to sleep in your bed, if that's alright," Remus said, stretching. "If Sirius comes back, he can have the sofa."

"Goodnight," Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her godfather.

"Goodnight," Remus said, hugging her hard. "I'll see you in the morning."

Severus guided his daughter into the room, where she sat on the bed next to Lily's portrait. "Hi, Mum."

"Hello, love. I thought you'd be back from the task before this."

"We hit a bit of snag," Severus said simply, nudging Elizabeth aside so he could pull the blankets down. He waited for her to lie down before he pulled the covers back up to her shoulders. Sitting on the side of the bed, he pulled a vial out of his pocket, deftly unstopping the top. "Draught of Peace," he said, handing it to her.

"Do I have to?"

Severus sighed. "Not right now. But if you fall asleep without taking it, I'm spelling it into your stomach, understand?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth set the vial on the bedside table.

Severus paused, his hand in the act of smoothing her hair, as if he wanted to say something. But after a moment, his face changed and he bent to kiss her forehead. "I love you, hatchling."

"I love you too, Dad."

Severus laid down on the other side of the bed, and shut out the lights with a flick on his wand. If he knew his daughter the dark would inspire her to talk. He hadn't pressed the potion issue, because if she wanted to tell him what happened in the maze, he wanted her to be awake. He was not disappointed.

"The Cup was a portkey," Elizabeth said softly into the dark. "Cedric and I decided to grab it together. He didn't want to, but we finally decided that if only one of us won, it wouldn't really be a win. I'd be the Girl-Who-Lived who stole the win from the real Hogwarts champion. If he won, the story would be that he beat me, not that he won the Cup. So we grabbed it together."

Severus stayed quiet, squelching the chorus of _Of course… she was being noble_ that ran through his mind.

"We landed in a graveyard. For a minute, I thought it was part of the task, like a final level, but then my scar started burning, worse than it's ever been. I felt like my head was going to split open. I was on the ground," Elizabeth's voice faltered. "I was on the ground, when I heard someone say '_Kill the spare.' _There was a blast of green light. Cedric… he fell down next to me. I went for him, but I could tell he was already dead. That's when Wormtail grabbed me."

Severus released an involuntary growl. "I knew I should have killed him when I found him."

"He tied me to Tom Riddle's headstone," Elizabeth said quietly. "I was in kind of a daze from Cedric, I didn't make the connection between Tom Riddle and Voldemort until later, although I guess I should have known."

"Elizabeth—

"No, let me tell it," she cut him off. "Wormtail was lighting a fire underneath a big cauldron, like the one I knocked the egg into before the second task. It didn't see Voldemort's snake until then, twisting around Cedric's body and this pile of robes on the ground that was moving like there was something inside." Elizabeth turned on her side, curling up into a ball. "I don't know what was in the cauldron, but it heated fast, and it didn't just boil, but gave off sparks."

Elizabeth paused, swallowing a few times, trying to wet her throat. "Wormtail picked up the robes and took out… I don't know how to describe it. You know those pictures you showed me of babies before they're born?"

"Yes," Severus' stomach clenched in anticipation of where this story was going.

"It looked like a unborn baby, but evil and scaly looking. And Wormtail dropped it in the cauldron." Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I wished for it to die, Dad. I've never wished for anything to die."

"It's alright," Severus said softly.

"Wormtail was doing a spell," Elizabeth went on. She heard the words in her head. She'd never forget those words. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son," she said quietly. "Then he put in a bone from Tom Riddle's grave." She gritted her teeth against the memory.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given," she whispered, unwilling to say the rest of the line for fear that saying the spell would give it power. "I didn't watch… but Wormtail… he cut off his own hand for the potion. And then… Blood of the enemy forcibly taken… that's when he cut me."

Severus was up, sitting against the headboard and cradled her against him. "Elizabeth, you don't have to—

"He came out of the cauldron," Elizabeth continued. "He was… so much worse than when I first saw him." Her stomach turned, the sandwich threatening to make a reappearance. "He pulled up Wormtail's sleeve, and his Mark… it was red like yours has been lately… and then he touched it. And it turned black." She turned a little in his arms and tried to pull back his pajama sleeve, but his hand clamped down on hers before she could look.

"No," he said firmly, offering no other explanation.

"The Death Eaters came… and kissed his robes on their knees. Did you do that, Dad?"

Severus gripped her tighter. "The Dark Lord demands certain rituals from his followers," he said softly.

"He knows you've betrayed him," Elizabeth twisted again so her face was pressed into his shoulder. "Your place in the circle was open… he debated with Draco's father whether or not to go and capture you so you could watch me die before he killed you." A sob slipped from her chest, and Severus shifted her so she was sitting in his lap.

"It would take more than Lucius Malfoy to capture me," Severus said soothingly, rubbing circles on her back. "But if I'd known you were there, I would have willingly answered his call."

Elizabeth nodded. "He… went on talking to the Death Eaters, riling them up." She left out the _Crucio_. "Then he had Wormtail untied me and give me back my wand."

"He made me bow to him," Elizabeth said quietly. "And had me face him to duel, saying that my father would want me to die with honor," she shuddered with the memory.

"Elizabeth," Severus said, forcing her eyes to his. "He… he tortured you, didn't he?" his voice twisted in his throat. In a moment of fury, he vaulted roughly into her mind, searching for the duel.

*S*S*

_Elizabeth was writhing from the pain, huddled on the ground as Voldemort stood over her with his wand almost lazily causing her agony, It seemed like hours when Voldemort ended the spell._

_Severus watched as Elizabeth dragged herself to her feet, staggering as the Dark Lord laughed. _

"_A little break," the cold voice said. "A little pause… That hurt, didn't it, Betsy? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"_

_Elizabeth glared at the wizard. "Don't call me that."_

"_I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Voldemort softly. "Answer me! Imperio!"_

_Severus watched his daughter stand strong, his eyes widening as he realized… she was fighting it. The Imperius Curse… She was fighting it._

"_I WON'T!" Elizabeth's voice rang out, and Voldemort, incensed with his failure, fired another Crucio at her._

_Severus would have felt pride if he wasn't so terrified. He watched her dodge, and roll behind the headstone, the curse hitting the marble._

"_You cannot hide from me," Voldemort hissed. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Betsy? Come out, Betsy… come out and play…"_

_Severus felt like he was watching a horror movie that, even though he knew that the heroine survived, he couldn't help wanting to cover his eyes._

_Elizabeth threw herself around the headstone, casting her best defensive spell. "Expelliarmus!"_

_But Voldemort was ready. "Avada Kedavra!" he cried, completing his tour of the Unforgiveable curses._

_A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Elizabeth's. They met in midair, and suddenly the wands were joined by a narrow beam of deep gold light. The beam splintered, arcing over the dueling pair._

_In the memory, Severus saw himself step up behind his daughter. Or at least a ghost of himself. Or a spirit. No matter what it was, it looked like him, and he whispered in her ear, "Don't break the connection," before he disappeared._

_Severus watched Elizabeth strain against the force of the spells, until, slowly, she seemed to be focusing on something._

_Suddenly, Voldemort's wand began to emit echoing screams of pain… then a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of it and vanished. Then a thick gray ghost of… Cedric Diggory stepped out of the wand._

"_Hold on, Elizabeth," Cedric said, his voice distant._

_Then a man… and a woman… and then… Lily. Severus felt a crushing pain in his chest._

"_James is coming…" Lily said quietly. "Hold the connection, darling, we need as much muscle as we can get."_

_Severus watched as the face, then the body, of his rival appeared._

"_When the connection is broken, we will linger for only a moment," Lily said gently. "But we will give you time… you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts… do you understand, Elizabeth? You have to get back to your father."_

"_Yes," Elizabeth gasped, her hold failing on her wand._

"_Elizabeth…" Cedric said softly. "Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents…"_

"_I will," Elizabeth said, the wand slipping._

"_Do it now," Lily said, "be ready to run… do it now…"_

_Severus was sure that his mind stalled a moment, all he could see was Lily. He knew he was watching Elizabeth run, grabbing Cedric… summoning the Cup… and then they were back, hearing his own voice floating over Elizabeth's head._

*S*S*

When he emerged from her mind, he found her, breathing hard, a look of horror on her face. It was only then he realized what he'd done.

"I'm so sorry, hatchling," Severus backed away from her. "I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "You've never done… that before."

"And I never will again," Severus assured her. "I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I can't believe I did that…"

"Merlin, Severus!" Lily scolded from her portrait. "What the hell—

"I _know_, Lily," Severus leaned back against the headboard. "I can't tell you how sorry—

"It's okay," Elizabeth said, catching her breath and moving to sit beside him. "You just… startled me."

"I scared you," Severus said, his voice revealing his inner anguish. "I didn't mean to do that. It was the thought of that monster doing something to you, and I didn't want you to have to talk about it—

"I know, Dad," Elizabeth soothed, a little unnerved by her father's despair. He never babbled on like this, nor did he ever apologize for doing anything he thought he needed to do. And certainly not over and over like this. "Did you see? Mum?"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, still glaring at her mind-invading husband.

"You came to her," Severus said quietly. "You and James held the murderous psychopath off so she could get away."

"Well, of course I did," Lily said, sniffing a bit. "Bastard got the best of me once, but not again."

"Mum!" Elizabeth said, horrified at her usually soft-spoken mother.

Severus could only look at her portrait in thanks. _Lily… you're still doing what I can't_, he thought to himself.

"Sleep now," he said, handing Elizabeth the vial of potion. "I imagine the world is going to be awake early tomorrow."


	12. The Inside

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" Elizabeth shouted very early the next morning. Glaring fiercely at Fudge, she crossed her arms over her chest and assumed her best Snape posture. "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy—

Severus' hand clamped down on her shoulder. "Lower your voice," he hissed. "I didn't allow you out of bed so you could work yourself up."

"Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge, he'd been at the school all night, and was not in the mood for anything that required a rested mind. "A very old family— donations to excellent causes—

"Macnair!"

"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"

"Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle—

"You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago!" said Fudge angrily. "Snape, get ahold of your daughter. Her tales are getting taller. How are you raising her?" Fudge turned to Dumbledore. "The girl can talk to snakes, Albus, and you still think she's trustworthy?"

"You fool!" Severus snapped. "Cedric Diggory! Barty Crouch! These deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!"

"I see no evidence to the contrary!" shouted Fudge. "It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we've worked for these last thirteen years. In fact," he looked at Severus, "this story seems awfully self-serving for you, Snape. Looking to clear your name once and for all?"

Severus growled, but Dumbledore stepped between the two men. "Voldemort has returned," the Headmaster said quietly. "If you accept that fact straightaway, Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors—

"Preposterous!" shouted Fudge. "The dementors—

"You've been informed of the facts," Severus said tightly. "I think our presence here is no longer necessary. As you may have heard, my daughter was nearly killed in a competition that you thought was a brilliant idea," Snape looked disapprovingly at Fudge. "I need to get her back to bed while you continue to make terrible choices that will bring the downfall of our world."

With that, he gripped Elizabeth's shoulder and ushered her out the door, closing it tightly behind them.

They'd stepped only a few feet down the hall when the door opened again, and Fudge came out, shoving a large bag of gold into Elizabeth's arms.

"Your winnings," he said shortly. "One thousand Galleons. There should have been a presentation ceremony, but under the circumstances…" he shook his head and turned his back on them, going back into the office.

"Dad, I don't really need to stay in bed." Elizabeth ignoring the bag.

"You listen to me, young lady," Severus said sternly, "We've all seen what happens when I stop making you do what I feel is best. You are going to follow my instructions to the letter for the rest of your life."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "But I feel okay," she moved his hand to her other shoulder and leaned into his side as they walked. "I don't hurt… I just feel kind of sick."

"It's the Crucio," Severus said, feeling her forehead with his free hand. "You need to be in bed for a long nap."

"Can I stay on the sofa?"

"I'll compromise," Severus said indulgently, squeezing her shoulder.

When they reached the dungeons, Sirius and Remus were dressed and ready to leave.

"Dumbledore is assembling… the old crowd," Remus said. He gave Elizabeth a quick one-armed hug. "Be good," he said quietly. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Stay with your father," Sirius said, shouldering his bag and hugging his goddaughter as well. "We'll see you soon."

Severus set about reconfiguring the furniture as Elizabeth said goodbye. "They'll be back," he rolled his eyes. "They aren't going into space." He finished setting up the sofa the way he wanted it. "Robes," he held out his hand.

Elizabeth sighed, but tugged them off, giving one more look at the departing men as the portrait closed.

"Now into bed," Severus ordered, "You've got a potion with your name on it. You'll have a good nap, and I'll wake you for lunch." He handed her a vial and placed her robes over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, after he set the bag of gold on the coffee table. "Relax, and try to think about something else for awhile… think about what you're going to do with your winnings. I'll even take you to that infernal sweet shop you love so much."

"I don't want the gold," Elizabeth said quietly. "You have it. Give it to the Weasleys. Give it to anyone. I shouldn't have won it. It should've been Cedric's."

The tears she'd been trying to squelch all night came back, burning, prickling in the inner corners of her eyes. She blinked and looked at the ceiling.

"It wasn't your fault, hatchling," Severus said firmly, sitting beside her.

"I told him to take the cup with me," Elizabeth said forlornly.

"Rosie," Severus cradled her tight to his chest. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

She nodded against him, biting her fist to keep from screaming as images of Cedric's body, her mother's face, and Wormtail's severed hand battered her mind.

"Your potion," Severus said quietly, helping her drink. The effect was instantaneous. Severus carefully laid her back onto the pillows, but he didn't move from her side.

*S*S*

"So," Fred said, his eyes shining. "Do you like it?"

Elizabeth laughed, holding up the little mirror again. "Hello, beautiful," the reflective glass chirped as it caught sight of her face.

"I like it," she grinned. "Of course, who wouldn't like something that was so complimentary?"

"When we open the joke shop," Fred said, shifting on the bed, "they will insult your victims, but I modified this one for you." He was sitting on the sofa, one foot firmly planted on the floor.

Elizabeth had shied away from the end of term banquet, and had used her wide-eyed look to convince her father to let her stay in the dungeons. He'd agreed, as long as she promised to stay on the sofa and rest, and Fred promised to keep one foot on the floor at all times.

"I've charmed the stones," Severus informed the young man seriously. "If your foot leaves this floor without you other one first returning, I will know, and I will use your body as potion ingredients. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Fred had nodded empathically. "I'll leave both feet on the floor if you want."

"That's unnecessary," Severus suppressed a smile.

Elizabeth let him awkwardly sit with one foot on the floor for twenty minutes before she took pity on him. Calling for food from the house elves, she slid off of the sofa to sit on the floor beside the coffee table.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Elizabeth laughed. "If he catches me, he'll scold for two minutes and give me another sleeping potion. He catches you with your foot off the floor…" she shrugged. "I will not hang out with you if you are in jars."

"True," Fred sat on the floor as well, leaning against the sofa. "Being cut into pieces definitely would cut down on my smooth moves."

"So," Elizabeth sat cross-legged, munching on a chip she took off the plate that had appeared on the table. "The joke shop?"

Fred looked excited. "We really wanted to do it right away, but I don't think mum would ever speak to us again in we didn't finish Hogwarts. But after Seventh year, we're going to be ready. As long as we can make enough money selling this summer and next year."

"What happened to your World Cup money?"

Fred shrugged, "Leprechaun gold. Bagman took us for everything to pay off his own bad debts."

"Can't you do anything?"

"We're not of age," Fred grimaced. "It was kind of a gamble in itself to bet without having any legal… anything. Anyway, you live and learn, right?"

"I guess," Elizabeth shrugged, her mind drifting to the bag of gold Fudge had given her. After her meltdown, Severus had tucked the bag into her trunk, promising that when she was ready, he would take her to Gringotts.

"Hey," Fred made a face, "We're supposed to be relaxing, not talking about finances."

"Yeah," Elizabeth looked at the food on the table. "Do you think Dad cast a "don't eat dessert first" charm?"

"Wouldn't that be more of a hex?" Fred grinned and reached for a chocolate biscuit. "How about this?" He held up the sweet. "Since you didn't want to go down to the feast, where you would have undoubtedly received some kind of toast," he handed her a biscuit, "Here's to the Triwizard Champion, the Girl-Who-Lived-Again, my beautiful warrior. I'm really glad you're on my side," he grinned, tapped his biscuit against hers and leaned over to kiss her before popping it in his mouth.

Elizabeth was fairly sure that Dumbledore's toast couldn't have beat that.

*S*S*

"George," Elizabeth hissed into the Sixth year boys' dormitory the next day, as people were completing last minute packing.

"Hey," George swung around the doorjam quickly, making her jump back a little in surprise. "Lover boy is down in McGonagall's office trying to get her to give back the stuff she confiscated this year."

"I know," Elizabeth nodded. "I want to talk to you."

George looked confused, but followed her further out into the stairwell.

"I want you to have this," Elizabeth pressed the Triwizard bag into his hands.

George glanced into the open top before turning his gaze back to the other Gryffindor. "There must be a thousand Galleons here," he whispered.

Elizabeth nodded. "Fred told me about the Leprechaun gold. Take it. Use it for the joke shop."

George paused for a moment. "Why aren't you giving this to Fred?"

"I tried," Elizabeth grumbled. "He wouldn't take it. Says he doesn't need to take money from his girlfriend. We actually had kind of a fight about it the night of the feast."

"Fred said you had a good time."

"We did. It was just a little thing. So I was thinking that you could take it and pretend to get it some other way or explain it to him so he understands."

"Elizabeth, I don't know if I can take—

"Take it," Elizabeth said firmly. "Take it, or I'll hex you. I can't have that money, George, it's supposed to be Cedric's. I never want to see it again. It's dirty."

"So you're giving me dirty money?"

"George…"

George sighed. "Alright. Thank you. Really, kid, I appreciate it. Fred will too, once he gets over it."

"Thanks for taking it," Elizabeth said, throwing her arms around his waist in a quick impromptu hug.

"Hey, feel free to hand over any other large bags of tainted money you come across," George grinned. "Small ones too."

"I have to go, Dad let me out of his sight for fifteen minutes. But I'll see you over the summer."

"Careful out there, sis," George gave a little wave, the bag of gold safely tucked in his robes.

*S*S*

"Are you ready to go?" Elizabeth dropped her bag on the floor beside Severus' desk, where he was filling in final marks.

"Just a moment," the Potions Master said, green ink flowing from his quill. "You're sure you have everything?"

"Triple checked," Elizabeth assured. "Made my bed, hung up my uniform, gave my prize money away."

Severus signed the last sheet of parchment and tapped the stack with his wand, sending them to Albus' office.

"Alright," he said, "But I'm not buying you a new broom."

"I don't want a new broom."

"Alright then." Severus pushed his chair back from his desk. "Come here a moment."

Elizabeth wasn't surprised to be pulled into her father's lap. She'd assumed that, at some point, Severus would move, as he always did, from "kill whoever hurt my daughter" mode to "pretend my daughter is an infant" mode. It happened every time danger came knocking at her door.

So she _was_ surprised at what he said.

"It occurred to me," he began softly, "That I've spent a lot of time since the third task healing you, and yelling at various ministry officials. I've ranted about how ridiculous the challenge was, and how wrong you were to disobey me." Severus took a slow breath. "But it also occurred to me that I haven't told you how incredibly proud of you I am."

"Really?" Elizabeth's eyebrows threatened to disappear into her hairline.

Severus nodded. "Regardless of why you were there, you showed time and time again how selfless you are. Taking the Cup with Cedric… bringing back his body. And then…" He swallowed. "And then as I saw you throw off the Dark Lord's Imperius Curse, and fight him, I was prouder than I'd ever been. Of anyone."

"Because I survived?"

Severus nodded again. "That. And because, in the face of what is perhaps the most obvious personification of evil on the planet, you stayed firmly aligned with the Light." He looked at her with unhidden pride. "You could have used the killing curse. You know it. You could have cast it. But you didn't. You held on to what you knew was right."

"The Death Eaters would have killed me."

"Yes," Severus gripped her a little tighter. "But that's not why you didn't use a Dark spell. Mind you, the Dark Lord will die. I'll see to it. But I can't say I'm sorry that your hands are free of that man's blood." He kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth Rose."

"Thanks, Dad." Elizabeth leaned her face into his shoulder, feeling her eyes prick with tears.

"Let's go home," Severus said softly.

"Mmmhmm," Elizabeth mumbled against his robes.

Severus chuckled. "Maybe just another minute."

*S*S*

"Hey, Dad?" Elizabeth swiveled on her lab stool.

"Hey, what?" Severus made a face over the cauldron he was stirring. "I see you are firmly ensconced in summer dialect."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Anyway… I was just wondering something."

"Yes?"

"Do you date?"

"Pardon me?" Severus glanced up at her.

"I mean, after Mum… have you dated other women?"

"This is, most definitely, not a conversation I am having with my fourteen year old."

"But you ask me about boys."

"Because you are my fourteen year old," Severus said firmly, adding chopped newt tail to the cauldron. "My personal life is not something I need to discuss with you."

Elizabeth shifted to kneel on her stool, resting her forearms on the table and leaning over to look at the bubbling potion. "You can't be happy being alone."

"I'm not alone," Severus answered, pushing her away from the steam that rose over the cauldron. "Careful. You don't want to directly breathe that."

"Not alone in the house, no," Elizabeth pressed. "But someday, do you want to be married again?"

Severus cast a stasis spell and crossed his arms over his chest. "What is this about?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I just wondered."

"Hmm," Severus raised an eyebrow. "Elizabeth."

"What?"

"Elizabeth." Severus' voice was firmer.

Elizabeth shrugged again. "Mrs. Weasley said that you probably weren't dating because you had me to deal with."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "To whom did she say this?"

Elizabeth grimaced and looked down at her feet on the rungs of the stool. "Mr. Weasley."

"In confidence, I assume." Severus looked for her nod before coming around the lab table and tilting her face up to look at him. "What have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"I shouldn't," Elizabeth mumbled. "But I didn't mean to."

"Oh really?" Severus shook his head. "Did you, perhaps, stumble and fall into a private conversation?" He frowned, but returned to the real matter at hand. "Elizabeth, I loved your mother for a long time. I still love her. I fell in love, married, and had a beautiful child with Lily. That doesn't happen everyday. The fact that it hasn't happened again is not unusual, nor is it your fault." He looked at Elizabeth's disbelieving face and sighed. "I promise. If I meet a woman who interests me, I am perfectly capable of balancing that with being a father."

"Okay," Elizabeth, said, still a little unsure.

"Perhaps you haven't noticed," Severus went on, offering his hand to help her down from the stool, "but I am not what you would consider a 'ladies' man' to begin with. It's a wonder your mother ever looked at me twice, let alone put up with my constantly-brooding manner." He started toward the stairs.

"Weren't you brewing?" Elizabeth followed behind.

"I can finish it later," Severus pulled rolled his shirtsleeves down. "We're having company for supper."

"Sirius?"

"The Mutt is not considered company," Severus shook his head.

"Who else do we know?"

Severus chuckled. "I think it's time for you to meet the real Alastor Moody." He closed the door to the lab behind them. "Go upstairs and put on something more suitable for visitors."

Elizabeth looked down at her jeans and "Snake Born and Lion Bred" t-shirt Hermione had charmed her for Christmas the year before. "I like this shirt."

"It's an acceptable shirt for sitting in the lab, but you could at least try to look like a lady."

"So you want me to wear a dress?" Elizabeth made a face.

"Not necessarily," Severus pointed to the stairs. "Just put on something nicer."

"I don't have anything nicer except my uniform."

"We went shopping last summer and we bought casual clothes, I remember."

"We got t-shirts and jeans."

"Then put on your uniform shirt," Severus said, exasperated.

"I left it at school."

Severus growled, waved his wand, and handed her the uniform that appeared in his hand. "Change."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Like Moody cares what I wear."

"That's Professor Moody," Severus corrected.

"He's not a professor anymore," Elizabeth said, stomping as much as she dared up the stairs. "Never was, really."

Severus just shook his head, wondering if there was some kind of countdown to the end of the teenage years.

At precisely 6:30, Alastor Moody stepped through the floo of Spinner's End.

"Your property is expertly warded, Severus," Alastor praised immediately. "Never can be too careful. Especially with precious cargo in the building." His gaze looked around the living room. "Where is our heroine?"

"Upstairs," Severus sighed. "We're having a teenage day, I'm afraid."

Moody snorted. "Children are payback for all our wrongdoings in the past. That's why I don't have any. Too dangerous." He looked around again, as if searching for Dark wizards in the sofa. "Ah, Elizabeth Evans," he said, spotting Elizabeth, dressed in her uniform skirt and the same t-shirt, as she came in.

"Hello, professor." Elizabeth looked awkwardly at the man.

"I don't know so much about 'Professor'," Moody said affably, "never got around to much teaching, did I? Come here and let me look at you."

"You are much taller than I remember you," Moody looked her over critically. "I trust you no longer drool?"

"No, sir," Elizabeth smiled a little.

"You look just like your father," Moody said approvingly.

"Except the eyes," Severus said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Lily's eyes."

"Where is your wand?" Moody raised an eyebrow.

"My wand?" Elizabeth looked at Severus. "Upstairs?"

"Snape, you let her leave that thing lying around?" Moody looked at Severus sharply.

"It's safer than her back pocket, where she usual keeps it," Severus said blithely.

Moody looked at Elizabeth fiercely. "Wand safety, Evans. Your wand is your greatest weapon."

"Let's eat, shall we?" Severus said, tightening his arm around her shoulders and leaning in to whisper in her ear. "What are you wearing?"

"You told me to look like a lady," Elizabeth hissed back.

"We are going shopping tomorrow," Severus said, pushing her into her seat at the table.

"Are you coming back as Defense professor next year, sir?" Elizabeth looked at Moody.

"I'm afraid not," Alastor said, as Severus waved his wand, leaving food on the plates. Alastor immediately put the food through a series of screening spells before continuing. "Your discovery of Voldemort's reappearance is changing some of our plans."

Severus winced at the name, but Remus, just coming into the room, shook his head. "We all ought to get used to hearing it. It's not going away." He nodded to Alastor. "How are you feeling?"

"Damn eye keeps sticking," Moody grumbled. "But other than that, fit as I've ever been."

"Good," Remus took his seat. "Sirius sends his regards."

"Good boy, that one," Moody took a drink. "Would have made a decent Auror if he could get his temper under control."

"Little chance of that," Severus commented, taking a bite.

"You are both on the same side in this, boy," Moody growled. "You two had better get along or you can spend the war sitting in the corner like spoiled children."

Elizabeth unsuccessfully tried to smother a laugh, which earned her a sharp look from Severus.

"We get along well enough," Severus muttered.

"Really, Alastor, they've been remarkably well-behaved," Remus put in. "I've only had to give them a time-out twice, maybe three times, in the last year."

Severus glared darkly at Remus, but said nothing.

"There's going to be a war?" Elizabeth looked at Alastor.

"Of course," Moody looked at her as if she had grown another arm. "Do you think we're just going to sit on our hands, girl? Or that Voldemort is going to retire to the States now that he's been brought back?"

Elizabeth bit her lip.

"There will be a war," Remus said more gently. "But hopefully, it will be over more quickly than the last one."

"You always were the optimist, Lupin," Moody shook his head and pointed his fork at Elizabeth. "This isn't a game. People are going to die. We all have to be working at top shape."

Severus cleared his throat. "Alastor, she's a child."

"A very powerful child," Moody said calmly. "Which is why Dumbledore is insisting that we move her as soon as possible."

"Move me?" Elizabeth looked at Severus.

"Nothing has been decided," Severus said quietly.

"We can't afford to wait much longer," Moody argued. "Not with public opinion turning the way it is."

"Public opinion?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Nothing. Moody." Severus said warningly.

"Stop shielding her, Snape. She'll find out soon enough." Moody yanked a copy of the Daily Prophet out of his robes and handed it to Elizabeth.

"The Girl Who Lies?" Elizabeth looked at Remus.

"Forget it," Remus said quietly. "Fudge has been using anything he can to discredit the fact that Voldemort has returned."

"But why?"

"Because Dark Lords are bad for business," came a quip from the doorway.

"Sirius," Moody said, looking away from Elizabeth and the paper. "I thought you were trying to make that house of yours livable."

"I suddenly remembered that I had no food," Sirius conjured a chair beside Elizabeth's. "What've you got for me tonight, beautiful?"

Elizabeth handed him the paper and got up to get another plate.

"I thought you'd decided not to show her this?" Sirius looked at Severus. "I didn't agree with that, mind you, I just thought that's what you'd decided."

"Alastor had plans of his own," Severus grumbled.

"For the best, really," Sirius folded the paper and slapped it on the table. "We need to move her, Severus."

"I thought you didn't have food, Black."

"I would have food if I had Elizabeth," Sirius grinned. "Man can't live on eggs alone."

"You would still have to buy food for her to cook," Severus rolled his eyes.

"You can do that!" Sirius grinned.

Elizabeth returned with a plate of food. "No, no, I'm fine. No one who can actually use magic should try to help in anyway."

Remus laughed. "Sorry, cub. I was distracted by seeing your father's blood pressure rise."

"In all seriousness," Moody said, bringing them back to the matter at hand, "This won't be your decision soon. The longer you wait, the more likely it is that the Order will show up at your door one day and take her."

"The Order?" Elizabeth looked at Moody.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Moody said seriously. "Welcome to the inside, Elizabeth Evans."


End file.
